<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shing Ma's Night Out by saucytuggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681742">Shing Ma's Night Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles'>saucytuggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Opposites Attract, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexting, Slow Burn, Smut, Yeah No Tora Here, Yoga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The original one-off about a hook up has turned into 24 chapters of sex, fun, tragedy, chemistry, foodie shit, blood, lovers, history, astanga yoga, scary stuff, tebori, flowers, and general mayhem. We are currently 1/2 way through. Thank you for hanging in there with Shing &amp; Erdene. 😘</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shing Ma/Erdene, Shing/Erdene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shing Meets a Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a derivative work based on a reimagining of two minor characters in the original Midnight Poppy Land webtoon. This work is written purely and solely as a tribute to the original creation. Any resemblance to the original Midnight Poppy Land is entirely coincidental and unintentional.</p><p>There's no graphic depictions of violence until the very end but there you are.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feeling restless, Shing Ma seeks human contact outside of the Balthuman clan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Original Art by the Amazing Lola</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shing Ma’s Night Out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1, Shing Meets a Girl</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A </em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em> </b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b> <em>Lilydusk.</em> </b></p><p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shing Ma had had enough. He paced through his apartment, the smell of smoke and alcohol still clinging to his tailored suit. He stopped before the glass doors to the wide balcony, the many lights of Narin City glittering to the horizon like moonlight on a fathomless sea. His reflection gazed back at him, jawline taut, his dark hair drawn back into a shining, flawless braid.</p><p><em>Fuck these Balthuman gatherings, their boardrooms and strip clubs and back rooms and bars</em>, he thought, absentmindedly brushing a fleck from the lapel of his Zegna suit jacket. He didn’t frequent the clan’s rougher venues. Shing Ma’s tools were the screen and cloud drive, passcodes and offshore accounts. He never stepped into the alleys or the pool halls, or the brightly lit concrete rooms whose floors were permanently stained. But the activities of the men in those rooms generated the mountain range of numbers which it was his duty to guard and grow. </p><p>This afternoon he had borne silent witness to Vincent’s chastisement of several top generals in the organization. The men’s resentment and fear was palpable, as was their absolute submission to Vincent’s authority. Shing Ma sat still and composed, his face coolly arranged into an architecture of bland competence as their violence and passions ebbed and swirled around him.</p><p>After, feeling tense and restless, he retreated to his office to review and record a number of transactions until he was called away by one of those same generals to an Ares Street club. He sipped a tonic water while the man vented, blustering, angry, but like Shing Ma, he knew his place. Young women in high heels and revealing clothing came and went around them, but Shing knew better than to allow his eyes to wander. This club was Balthuman property, his place of work as much as his Brazilian rosewood-paneled office. He left then, and returned to his apartment in one of the tony foothills neighborhoods, an entire floor of open, calm, neutrally appointed rooms.</p><p>The tasteful, empty apartment, normally his refuge, felt like a pen for an animal. Shing Ma had a sudden impulse to hurl his teak coffee table through the cold glass. Every so often he felt this discontent, this need to cast off his suits and disappear, unnoticed, from the Balthuman landscape. The need to be a man, anonymous, among men. He turned on his heel and stalked into his bedroom, discarding his tie and jacket as he went.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>The Narin University of Science and Technology was in a genteel part of town. Low crime, great shopping, artisanal cafes, museums, theaters, and renowned horticultural gardens. When darkness fell, the university community fueled street after street of vibrant nightlife: dancing, live music, excellent restaurants, and a well-lit promenade along the nearby waterfront.</p><p>The handsome man stepped with excitement into the No Name Saloon &amp; Grill. He wore a black Prada sweater with uneven weave, his smooth skin visible between the cashmere mesh, over cigarette fit, heather gray trousers. His dark hair was loose, falling around his shoulders as he moved easily to the bar and ordered an espresso martini. Drink in hand, Shing Ma turned to survey the young, well-dressed crowd. Diners laughed easily at booths along one walls which stretched into a back room filled with long oak tables. In the main area, close to the bar, there was casual seating around an indoor fire pit, and against the far wall a trio was playing, keyboard, bass, and drums. The keyboardist was a woman, singing with closed-eyes abandon into a microphone as she played. A few couples danced.</p><p>The music permeated Shing’s muscles, the beat merging with the blood pumping through his veins. His eyes were drawn to the singer. The young musician wore a silk camisole, her skin shone with sweat under the colored lights. Her thick hair was pulled back in a glittering headband and cascaded down her back, a cyan and lilac ombre that swung with her movements, sometimes lightly sticking to her exposed skin. She wore tight patterned leggings, her bare feet moving on the instrument’s pedals. Something about her. Her voice swelled, rough and smooth at the same time like whiskey, and her sharp intake of breath between sung phrases was clear through the speakers.</p><p>The song ended and her eyes flew open, big and shining with feeling, looking straight out over the crowd, her mouth open as she caught her breath. There was a smattering of applause, drowned out by the many conversations in the room. Shing turned and looked down at his drink, somehow self-conscious.</p><p>Her voice was slightly raspy on the mic, “We’re going to take a short break folks, enjoy the evening.” A moment later he felt a warm presence at his elbow. “Marina!” The young woman pressed her stomach against the bar. “We need more water – and I need a beer.” She caught his glance and smiled up at him. “Hi there.”</p><p>Up close her eyes were unnaturally light, almost silver. His eyes were drawn to the enormous intricacy of a lotus tattoo inked between and on her breasts. The delicate pattern was so large it descended and disappeared behind the top edge of her electric blue silk camisole. He could not control his thoughts, wondering how far down the lotus went, did it have roots tracing across her soft belly, around her navel, did they reach all the way to her – he swallowed his drink sharply, pulling his eyes up to hers and forcing his thoughts back to the moment as her smile broadened.</p><p>“… Hi.” <em>Smooth</em>, he thought. “Nice playing.” He took another drink, mustering his composure, as she looked him up and down. “I haven’t heard that song – is it an original?”</p><p>She brought her eyes back to his, her smile lingering. “Yes, I wrote most of it, but the other guys contributed. Most of our songs are a group effort.” She had the lithe body of a yoga instructor, as her fitted leggings and descending top plainly showed.</p><p>“Well, it was something special.” He hesitated. “I really felt it.” The bartender put several water bottles and a beer on the counter in front of her. “I’m Shing,” he said.</p><p>She picked up the bottles and turned toward him. “Shing,” she repeated. “Are you here with friends? We like to have a drink after our last set. If you stick around we can talk more, but I have to get back now.”</p><p>He touched both hands to the stem of his glass. “I’m here by myself, just came out on impulse to cut loose a little.”</p><p>She gave him a full smile now. “Well if you’re here when this set finishes let’s have that drink.” She started back toward the stage and tossed her lilac hair to look back at him over her shoulder and flash one more smile. “I’m Erdene.”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>The last song ended in the early hours of the morning. The crowd had thinned a little, and Shing was nursing his third drink. The booth he had chosen had a clear view of the stage. He didn’t like to lose control, but when he actually had alcohol he liked to try different things, so a few hard liquors were mixing in his bloodstream, loosening his reserve. When the young woman slid into the seat across the table, there was a growing, pleasant warmth in his belly. She had put on canvas shoes, had a sweater and cross body bag in one hand and a new bottle of frothy lager in the other. “Well, Shing, the boys agreed to pack up and haul the gear tonight, so I’m free to get acquainted. Ready for that drink?” He was very ready.</p><p>They visited for a bit, about music and hometowns and small things. She had a day job, doing graphic design at a small publishing house. When she asked what he did, he truthfully answered he was a financial manager for a local business concern. As the No Name staff began preparations to close up, Shing suggested they take a walk along the promenade. She slipped on her sweater and they joined the night walkers. Even at that hour, there were quite a few groups and couples strolling the waterfront. </p><p>They walked in peaceful silence until they reached the last bridge. They were almost the end of the promenade, so late it was now early, and the other couples had fallen away. Stopping, Shing examined his reflection in the rippled water. He was tall and well built, athletic. His hair fell around his face, shading his eyes.</p><p>He saw her hand in the reflection before he felt it, reaching and pushing his hair back. He turned to look at her, standing very close, surprised but not surprised. Her fingers traced his hairline from his temple to his ear, a touch so light it sent an electric chill through his body and he forced himself not to shiver. She continued, tracing the outline of his jaw, drawing her fingertips down his neck, then resting her hand finally on the soft dark wool on his shoulder. Her laughing eyes were earnest now.</p><p>She lifted herself onto the balls of her feet and leaned forward. “May I?” She asked, almost a whisper. He nodded his agreement with no idea what she was asking to do. Her closeness made him feel a little dizzy. She inclined her body toward him, until her face was close by his neck, just below his ear. He could feel her breath stirring his hairs as she inhaled and exhaled slowly, once, twice. The skin on his neck warmed where her breath touched him and he felt himself stirring to arousal. She leaned back and lowered her heels to the ground, her hand still on his shoulder.</p><p>He had to catch his breath. “What was that?” he asked.</p><p>“I just wanted to catch your scent,” she said, with a sly grin. “Thanks.” He stared at her. She pulled back her hand. “Well now I can always find you. You know, in a crowd.”</p><p><em>What the</em> – Shing was very seldom at a loss for words. “Anyhow, you smell great,” she continued. She turned to keep walking, but he stepped in front of her, quickly. He could feel his erection pressing against his pants.</p><p>She stopped, looking up, anticipation in her eyes. He smiled, but there was more at stake now. Shing’s voice was low, but firm. “May I?” he said. She smiled and held herself still.</p><p>Standing close in front of her, he slipped one arm around her shoulders. The other he held up between them, pointing his index finger as if he meant to touch her forehead. But instead, he slowly lowered his finger, not quite touching the tip of her nose, her lips – her breath caught, her eyes totally focused on his finger, forgetting to breathe as his hand inched past her chin, past her throat, then lightly landed on her skin at the top of her lotus tattoo. She trembled as he ran his single fingertip around the edges of the design, moving with slow deliberation over the top of one breast, then the other, lower and lower. Her breastbone rose and fell under his fingertip as her breathing accelerated. He continued until the design disappeared beneath the silk. His finger hesitated. She was biting her lower lip, and a small sigh escaped her.</p><p>He tightened his arm behind her shoulders, feeling his biceps wrapping her, pulling her close. “Shall I stop here?” he whispered, hearing the arousal in his voice.</p><p>Her hands slipped under his sweater, found his waist, her thumbs stroking the bulge of his oblique muscles just above the line of his jeans. She tilted her head up, her eyes open and a little wild. She swallowed. “Let’s go,” she said. “My place isn’t far.”</p><p>His arm slid from her shoulders to her waist, pulling her body against him. Her hands slipped to the small of his back. He pressed her hips into the fierce erection she had given him. She lifted head as he lowered his, opening her mouth so he could taste her fully.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p>
  
</p><p>The door to the small apartment shook as Erdene grappled with her keys. It opened and the light from the hallway streamed in. She ran ahead and quickly picked up clothes and a laptop from the floor, turned on a small lamp. The tall man had removed his shoes and followed her in. He stood behind her as she glanced around the room, carelessly decided that it was as good as it needed to be, and turned to face him. His long hair looked tousled now, slightly predatory and slightly vulnerable. His eyes were hungry.</p><p>She shivered, knowing she looked much the same. “Are you—do you want food?” she fumbled. “Do you want a drink?”</p><p>He removed his sweater in one quick movement and stood before her, the tailored waistband of his trousers sitting just below his hips. “No,” he said quietly. “No I don’t.”</p><p>The soft light illuminated the sleek contours of his chest and stomach, outlined the muscles of his shoulders and arms. His dark hair hung almost to his elbows. She looked slightly dazed. “Do you do martial arts?” she asked.</p><p>“Not really.” Shing stepped closer to her. “But I take pride in my appearance.” He put his hands on either side of her head, slipped off her jeweled headband. With one smooth movement he eased her arms over her head, with another flowed the silk camisole off her as if he were unsheathing a blade. She wore no bra. He cupped one breast in his hand, then caught her nipple gently between his thumb and forefinger. “And I take pride in being physically…capable.”</p><p>Erdene put her hand to the bulge in his crotch. Unable to resist, she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand inside. He groaned, as she wrapped her hand around his erection. “Oh my god,” she murmured, anticipating the moment she would feel this thrusting into her.</p><p>She was so forward. Shing swallowed, slightly desperate. “Actually, I do have an appetite.” He turned her away from him, pulled her so that his erection pushed into her bottom, and put his hands around her, feeling the softness of her chest and stomach. Closing his eyes, he moved by touch, lower, then slipped one strong hand into her leggings, under her panties. His fingers found her vagina. It was swollen and slippery with her excitement. She gasped and arched backwards as he found her clitoris and rubbed it between two fingers.</p><p>Against the nearby wall was an art easel and a rolling chair. He reached with one hand and pulled the chair to him. He knelt in front of her and looked up into her eyes. She stared intensely into his face as with both hands he pulled down her leggings and panties. Delicately she lifted each foot and stepped out of them, standing naked before him.</p><p>He slipped a hand behind her thigh, easing her into a sitting position on the edge of the rolling chair, then spreading her legs wide. She gripped the edges of the chair seat and arched her body back, throwing her face to the ceiling as he pulled the chair to him and pushed his mouth into her pussy. His tongue found her clitoris and lapped and lavished it rhythmically. He braced her hips with one hand and with the other, thrust two fingers into her vagina while playing her clitoris with his tongue. Erdene panted and moaned, trying to muffle her cries as the sensations rippled through her. “Neigh- neighbors,” she panted.</p><p>Shing looked around. There was a low couch against the other wall by a large Tibetan thangka and some circular cushions. He stood and she wrapped her legs around him, rising with him. “Hurry,” she panted. “I want to feel you inside me.” Her arms tried to reach for the waistband of his pants.</p><p>“Oh, you’re going to come,” Shing said. “You’re going to come into my mouth.” He tossed her onto the couch, opening and pushing her legs back, preparing to slip his tongue into her pussy.</p><p>“I want to come with your dick inside me,” her protest sounded half crazed. He stopped, and raised himself to look into her face. She looked radiant, open, impatient. She reached her hands to his chest, wanting to feel him.</p><p>Shing locked his dark eyes on her silver ones. “Oh you’re going to come with my dick in you,” he said seriously. “<em>After</em> you come in my mouth.”</p><p>He lowered his face to her warm exposed pussy and resumed rhythmically licking her clit, while lazily easing his fingers in and out of her vagina. Her torso bowed upward and her breathing accelerated. She was moaning without restraint. His erection tightened at her reaction.</p><p>Her hands found his hair and gripped his head, pushing his face against her clit as she orgasmed. He stroked the inside of her vagina with three fingers as she came, easing them apart to stretch her opening and curling his fingertips upward. She could not control the noises she made then, as her clear fluids flooded his mouth in a most satisfactory fashion.</p><p>Shing paused as she lay, squirming and speechless under his hands, then proceeded to lap at her pussy like some large careful feline. He kept his tastes private, but in his heart of hearts he considered himself a connoisseur of the pussy. He enjoyed the taste and smell of a woman’s most private parts, enjoyed teasing every sensation from a women’s pussy, and Erdene’s pussy was spectacular on all counts. He generally did not tolerate attachments, but he could see himself becoming addicted to her folds and swells. He allowed himself to admire her pussy in the soft lamplight. It was a bouquet to the senses, Shing decided.</p><p>He looked around. “Where’s your bed?” he whispered.</p><p>Still unable to put words together, she waved her hand toward a door. He lifted her and carried her, slid the door aside. Finding her low bed, he set Erdene on her feet and flipped back the covers. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom, placing it on the small table as she lay down.</p><p>“Now,” he said, “I’m going to show you how good you taste.” She reached his arms around his neck as he leaned over her and lowered his mouth to hers. She licked and sucked at his lips, their tongues touching.</p><p>“Fuck you,” she murmured. “How sexy are you?” As if in answer, he stood and slipped his jeans to the floor. His erection stood in front of her; she raised to her knees on the bed, took it in her hand, and guided it into her mouth.</p><p>Shing adjusted his stance, sliding his feet apart slightly and bending his knees. She ran her tongue around the hooded ridge at the top of his penis and then began moving him in and out of her mouth, her lips gripping and sucking while her tongue moved intricately and delicately on the head of his dick.</p><p>Shing’s knees swayed and he had to remind himself to breath in and out. <em>Fuck me</em>, he thought. <em>No. Fuck. I said I was going to come inside her pussy and that’s what I’m going to do</em>. She began to cup his balls with her other hand and press lightly around them.</p><p>He pushed her back, and held his dick. It pulsed in his hand, hard, ready to fuck her. She looked up at him.</p><p>“Oh no, Shing, what’s wrong?” Her eyes opened wide with false innocence. “Was I a bad girl?”</p><p><em>Christ</em>, he thought, <em>what’s this game?</em></p><p>“Are you going to fuck me now?” Erdene turned around on her hands and knees and looked back at him. “Is that what you do to bad girls?” Her raised ass was directly in front of him, inviting him.</p><p><em>This one is a certified freak</em>, he thought. <em>Well, when in Rome</em>.</p><p>He placed his open palm on one of her ass cheeks. “Bad girls get what they deserve, don’t you think?” he said sternly, holding his throbbing dick in the other hand.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she said, blushing fiercely now. He lifted his hand and brought it down on her ass with a sharp crack. “Oh!” she cried out.</p><p>Shing switched hands. “Are you going to be a good girl now?” He brought his hand down hard on the other cheek. Her yelp echoed the snapping sound of the spank.</p><p>“Yes, sir! I will, sir! I promise!”</p><p>He slid his hand onto her still swollen pussy, rubbing it slowly back and forth. “Do you deserve more punishment, or is it time for your reward?” He watched his handprints emerge as deep red shadows on both cheeks. He knew if he touched them the skin there would be as hot as the pussy he was currently sinking his fingers into.</p><p>She arched her back. The scent of her pussy was irresistible, overwhelming. He felt his pulse pounding hard in his throat and through his straining erection. “I’m ready,” she purred.</p><p>Shing did not need any further invitation. He positioned his penis and thrust it into her swollen, slippery folds. She gasped at the sensation and ground her hips backward to force him deeper into her. He gripped her hips with both hands and plunged his full erection into her at maximum force, again and again, making a violent slapping noise almost as loud as the two hard spanks a moment ago.</p><p>Erdene began to shriek, pushing a pillow into her mouth with one hand to muffle them while placing her other hand flat on the wall to brace her body against his thrusts. Shing, delirious, considered that he had wanted to take her from the top, but fucking her from behind felt so amazing, he could plunge into her at the deepest possible angle, he was not about to stop now.</p><p>As the waves of his orgasm began to erupt and he felt Erdene’s pussy contracting in her orgasm around his dick, he suddenly realized the condom was still on the table, but it was already past the point of no return. He ejaculated in spasm after spasm into her, helplessly.</p><p>They fell into the bed, together. Erdene stretched and snuggled into him. “Holy jumping jesus,” she said. “That was unbelievable.”</p><p>He put his arms around her, appreciating again the beauty of her body. “I forgot the condom,” he admitted. “I had it ready, but then things got crazy and I skipped it. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>She flipped onto her belly and looked at him. “I take hormone therapy, so that’s not an issue, unless you have an STI.”</p><p>He looked uncomfortable. “I don’t do this very often, and I get tested about every six months, so the risk is low.”</p><p>“Cool,” she said. “Except I’m not sure if I believe that you don’t do this often. C’mon now. You’ve got skills.”</p><p>He smiled. “Well, yeah. But you’re particularly inspiring.” He leaned back. “I never did finish tracing your lotus flower you know.” He looked at her from under his eyelashes, momentarily seeming suddenly younger, playful. “I did promise to do the whole thing.”</p><p>Erdene smiled. She leaned over and kissed him lightly, then turned onto her back. “You did, didn’t you? Well you know what they say, sleep is overrated. Let’s make this an all-nighter.”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>The morning light poured through a small high window into Erdene’s bedroom. Shing Ma looked at the sleeping woman next to him, reflecting on the events of the night. It had been freeing to go where no Balthuman clan member ever went, to be with someone with no connection to the clan world, to relax and be around other people without even the possibility of Balthuman eyes upon you.</p><p><em>Especially</em>, he thought, looking at the sunlight in the lilac and blue hair scattered over the bedsheets, <em>this particular person</em>.</p><p>Erdene made breakfast before they parted. Shing drank his tea, not usually one for breakfast, but allowing the excuse so that he could linger a few minutes more in her kitchen. She played wild mixes of world music and jazz and rock while she chattered about everything and nothing, and he let it all wash over him.</p><p>She was talking about work, and how her publishing house had hit hard times but now it looked like everything was going to be okay. “Good news then?” he asked as she worked on something that looked like soy milk soup.</p><p>She turned to him, eyes bright, spoon in hand. “The best! My coworker pulled off an amazing coup! She is a queen – now we have a new investor, and…drum roll…the steal of the century! We just signed one of the most popular authors out there!” She looked at him expectantly.</p><p>He smiled but a sudden sense of foreboding trickled down his back. He asked the question she was waiting for: “Who is it?” and nervously sipped his tea.</p><p>She actually jumped up and down. “Q.B. NOYOUKO!!! Isn’t that-- Oh, man, are you okay?” Erdene asked, as Shing Ma suddenly choked on his tea.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightcap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erdene is an early riser.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nightcap was written as a little thank you note to two other MPL fans who gave such supportive feedback on the first story. They, along with a third beautiful fan, also beta-read and suggested edits on this follow up. THANK YOU. I've never really had the direct support of other writers and it means a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shing Ma’s Night Out</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 2, Nightcap</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>A </em> <b> <em>Midnight Poppy Land</em> </b>  <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p>
<p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b> <em>Lilydusk.</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erdene wasn’t used to sleeping like this. She was a strong dreamer who liked to sleep alone, fling her arms out, and turn one way then the other, waking with the blanket pushed off the bottom of the bed or twisted around her legs. If she brought someone home her habit was to enjoy them fully, then send them home before she slept.</p>
<p>Tonight was different. The depth of her satisfaction left her deeply relaxed, relaxed to the bone. She hadn’t mustered the energy to negotiate her guest’s departure, nor had she really wanted him to go. When she slept, she slept deeply, but when she started to turn and found herself blocked her eyes fluttered, she swam groggily to the surface of consciousness, and broke through to find she was not alone.</p>
<p>The barest hint of dawn light traced her bedroom window frame. Despite her frequent late nights performing or rehearsing, she did not like heavy drapes, preferring to be awakened by the sun. She reached blindly to find what was preventing her turning. A smooth, muscular arm was wrapped around her bare waist. She could feel heat along the length of her back, her legs. Deep rhythmic breathing warmed the back of her head. She held still. They had been so spent they had fallen asleep as they were, and now the skin to skin contact from her neck to her heels warmed her, felt illegally comfortable. She took a moment, closed her eyes, and inventoried the sensations in every part of her body. <em>It’s like a full body caress, like skinny dipping</em>, she thought. She slowly turned in his arms, to see the warm dark shadow whose embrace she lay in.</p>
<p>Shing. <em>I don’t even know his last name</em>, she thought, laughing at herself. The predawn light was so weak she couldn’t make out his features, but his scent enveloped her. A satisfied smile crossed her features as she remembered making her move. <em>May I catch your scent?</em> She blushed – too easy. <em>I really was curious</em>, and she inhaled deeply now. Under the lingering scent of some expensive cologne, his skin smelled like grass and sunshine. Surprising for a city boy. She pulled herself closer, her face almost touching his throat. <em>I would like to bottle this up</em>, she thought. <em>How does he smell so good</em>?</p>
<p>She didn’t see him until she was almost at the bar. Desperately thirsty from that last song, she went straight to her friend Marina for water and another beer, and there he was. Tall and dark, with a standoffish air, not talking to anyone – he could easily be some rich snob but it was his stance that drew her in. Even holding still he had a tension in his frame as though yearning to move, like a cat coiled and lazy, too much physical power for what he needed just to stand around with what looked like some kind of chocolate cocktail. She slipped into the space beside him, fighting the urge to touch him. But when she caught his glance, her mind sealed the deal. His dark eyes were slightly hooded, sharply intelligent, deeply sensual. <em>Intense</em>, she thought. <em>Man I hope he’s still here when I’m done</em>.</p>
<p>The dawn light grew as the minutes passed, until he was illuminated dimly in black and white. Shing’s face was relaxed, but his arm stretched around her was not limp. Deep in sleep he held her close. <em>He’s got me good</em>, she thought. <em>Why does this feel so good? Lucky I don’t need to pee</em>.</p>
<p>She examined him, taking all the time in the world to memorize his features. His skin was smooth, eyebrows thick and sweeping, his lips elegantly proportioned, their edges barely curled as he slept. His hair flowed in dark ribbons over his bare shoulders, over her bare shoulders. Altogether he looked like a modern patrician. He’d said he was some sort of accountant, but he looked like a…scholar? Architect? Fancy chef? Awake he was magnetic, in sleep he looked…tender. Her eyes traced the curve of his neck, the deeper shadows around his collarbones. She pulled back, lifting herself on one elbow to get a better view.</p>
<p><em>He’s smooth all over</em>, she mused, sweeping her gaze over his chest, broader than she recalled, the gentle ripples of his belly, into the dark shadow where his arm curled around her waist creating a bridge between them. <em>Well, almost all over</em>, she corrected herself. She could just make out the line of dark hair which started below his navel, creating a graceful path down to his—</p>
<p>Erdene’s imagination and memory mingled, making her suddenly hyper-aware of her attraction to Shing. She flattened her hand and almost timidly touched it to his chest. His breathing had changed. She glanced up to see him watching her, the edges of his mouth still curving upward.</p>
<p>“You’re an early riser,” he murmured, his arm moving closer around her waist. She felt like squirming deeper into his warmth, like a child, but held back. <em>Learn his damn name. You’re a grown woman</em>. She looked into his eyes. <em>I don’t feel like playing games. I don’t know who this man is, but I let him stay the night, which I never do. Why?</em></p>
<p>“Shing.” Her voice was soft. The effect of her saying his name could be felt, it rippled like a wave through his body, starting with a nameless feeling in his eyes. She said it again. “Shing.” He was still, watching her. “I like the sound of your name.”</p>
<p>He pulled himself closer to her. They were face to face. “I like the sound of my name too,” he confided. “In your mouth.”</p>
<p>Erdene touched the hair at his temple, gently pulled her fingers through it. “Listen, it’s been quite a night. You don’t have to perform for me. I just want to lay here with you. I don’t usually have people over like this, and it’s just nice to…” She had been about to say, <em>be here next to you</em>, but that sounded too…couply. <em>Is couply a word</em>, she wondered.</p>
<p>“So if I wanted to put my mouth on your breast, for example,” he said softly, “you wouldn’t want that?”</p>
<p><em>Oh snap</em>, Erdene thought, feeling her cheeks color. She peeked up at him. “I wouldn’t say that,” she breathed. “Shing.” The shiver through his frame was gratifying.</p>
<p>He rolled on his back, his long hair fanning out on the mattress. “Indulge me then.” She straddled his waist and placed her hands above his head. He held her sides and guided her as she lowered her breasts over his face. Erdene’s breasts were the breasts of a slender woman, their restrained proportions capped with small nipples surrounded by generous dark areolas. Shing moved his head in between them taking one then the other in his mouth. As his tongue flicked over them they tightened. He pressed each nipple between his lips, pulled them between his teeth, applying suction and pressure with his tongue until Erdene gasped.</p>
<p>He lifted his head and she ducked hers. Their mouths met. They pulled apart and looked at each other. “Did you want a quiet morning?” he asked. His eyes searched hers. “Am I being unfair? Did you not want me to…perform?”</p>
<p>Erdene looked down at him, breathing hard. <em>He looks good, he smells good. He’s some sort of fucking accountant prince,</em> she thought. <em>Who is this man?</em> She reached to the side table, picked up last night’s abandoned condom, and tore the package open. Leaning close in to him, she touched the side of his face. “Yes, Shing.” She slid her bottom from his waist down to his groin. She felt his erection under her and started sliding slowly back and forth along its shaft. His eyes clouded and his breath caught. She whispered, “You’re being terribly unfair.” She lifted herself and unrolled the condom along the length of his pulsing penis. “I don’t know how you’re going to make this up to me.” She reached under herself to guide him into her, then lowered herself onto his erection. “What shall we do now?” She paused. “Shing.”</p>
<p>He reached up and teased her nipples, circling them with his fingertips, then palmed her breasts gently. She raised herself slowly up then down, up then down, leaning forward as she raised, pausing, then sliding down easily until her body engulfed him. She kept to this slow rhythm, and saw beads of sweat break out on his forehead. He moved to hold her hips to better control her motion, but she firmly took his hands and put them back on her breasts. She continued her excruciating slow rhythm, contracting internally to grip him as she moved up and down. He squeezed her breasts, a groan escaped him. She lowered herself next to his ear, inhaled that grass and sunshine scent, and murmured, “Alright, handsome Shing, I’ll be fair to you.” She embraced him and together they turned, until he was above her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms behind his neck, as he plunged into her, fast, faster, his body briefly rigid as he climaxed.</p>
<p>She sighed with pleasure as he rolled next to her. His hand reached down to find her pussy, and began brushing her lightly with his fingers. “It’s really okay,” she said, “I don’t need to come like a rocket every time. That felt amazing.”</p>
<p>He discreetly slipped off the condom and shook his head. “I know women can come in different ways, and experience pleasure in different ways. I just want to start the day by watching your face while you orgasm. After all,” he added, “you just got to watch me.” He looked playful. “How did I look?”</p>
<p>“Hot,” she answered truthfully. He was still gently touching her pussy. “You looked…out of control. And I don’t know you, but you seem like someone who’s rarely out of control.”</p>
<p>“That’s how you looked when you sang last night.” His hand moving between her legs was almost soothing. “But I haven’t been able yet to see your face when you come.”</p>
<p>Erdene reflected. <em>By god he’s right.</em> <em>So far he was behind me, coming himself, or his face was down</em>—she flushed deep red as he continued. “So will you let me play with you, and…” he breathed into her ear. “…watch you?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Erdene managed, as she felt the flush spreading. He propped himself up on his elbow, stretching his forearm out to cradle her neck, his dark hair touching her chest as he adjusted himself. He had a perfect view of her expressions while his other hand continued its work. Delicious familiar sensations began to build between her thighs. <em>One-handed</em>, she thought. <em>Show-off</em>. Shing did look pleased with himself as he smiled down at her, watching her twist under his hand.</p>
<p>She began to realize he could control her responses and bring her to orgasm as quickly as he wanted, or delay and draw out her climax, whichever was his pleasure. Trying to put her thoughts together, she quickly gave up, trying instead to signal her impatience by pressing her pussy into his hand. <em>I underestimated his skills</em>, she realized. <em>I’m breathing through my mouth. That’s panting. I’m panting</em>. Her eyes latched onto his face like a lifeline. Shing looked…happy. <em>He’s really enjoying this. But then, so am I.</em> Suddenly he dipped his face to hers and they kissed, deeply. As his mouth moved on hers, tongues touching, he increased the rhythm in his fingers and she came around his hand, throwing her arms around his shoulders and gripping him with all her strength.</p>
<p>“You didn’t get to see,” she said sheepishly, as they lay together afterward.</p>
<p>“Well, in the moment you looked too good to resist,” he said quietly. “I wanted to kiss you more than I wanted to watch you.” There was a strange silence. This wasn’t Erdene’s regular hook up. This was too…intimate.</p>
<p>“Well it’s still early. Let’s relax for a bit, then shower, and I can make you breakfast.” She paused. “I’m Erdene Chinbatyn by the way.” She looked at him shyly. “How about yourself?”</p>
<p>He lifted himself onto his elbow, his black hair flowing over his shoulders, down his chest and onto the sheets. His eyes looked into hers, intense, unreadable. “Shing Ma.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shing interprets the signs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shing Ma’s Night Out</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 3, Signs</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>A </em> <b> <em>Midnight Poppy Land</em> </b>  <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p>
<p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b> <em>Lilydusk.</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Enjoy</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shing’s fingers moved like water over his keyboard, his face composed, focused. The sprawling Balthuman empire had tendrils stretching across borders, in both light and in shadow. Recent events had created instability in his systems, increasing his responsibilities. And so he analyzed, created forecasts, projections of growth, moved his game pieces - money and resources - to restore both integrity and the appearance of integrity.</p>
<p>He finalized detailed instructions for a large real estate transaction and leaned back in his chair. At least once an hour Shing liked to move and stretch, detesting inaction. He rose and crossed to the window. Not much to see. Across the small side street the concrete wall of the neighboring building darkened his view.</p>
<p>A small sigh escaped him, the only sign of his inner tension. It had been a week since he had last slipped his leash. Normally an evening of liberty calmed him, and he could go as long as a month or two before feeling a similar urge. But this time, his evening with the young musician had not calmed him. He was left with a lingering restlessness. One long index finger tapped absently at the lower sash as without realizing it he sighed again.</p>
<p><em>It was a sign, </em>he thought.<em> I need to let this go. </em>Before he left Erdene’s small apartment she put her number into his phone. He had misgivings, but something, the sunlight on her kitchen floor, her bare feet on the tiles, her smiling silver eyes - he took her phone and entered his number. It had felt…right.</p>
<p>But on the cab ride back an unpredicted storm flashed over the hills, pouring rippling waves of water over the city, turning the drains and gutters into sudden streams. She texted him before he even made it home. He stepped from the cab, opening his messages to see what she had said, when the cabbie motioned him back. Turning to respond, he lost balance for a moment in the rushing water. The phone dropped and was gone.</p>
<p>Shing was a cautious man. He never took his regular phone out on his anonymous outings. He obtained a burner phone for these occasions, and forwarded calls from his business phone to the temporary phone. Any clan - or other - individual who tracked the location of his regular phone would place him at home. He used the burner number with any people he met, to avoid complications.</p>
<p>Loss of the phone was loss of all connection. He reflected on this chance storm. It felt like a sign. He had skirted danger, acted impulsively, and was being told to stop. <em>Carry on as usual,</em> he thought. <em>It’s simpler. I don’t need complexity.</em></p>
<p>The afternoon light slanted into the windows of the building opposite. A sudden picture struck him of Erdene in her apartment, bathed in the same light on the low couch, her long legs carelessly folded. She held her phone, her first text marked <em>delivered</em>, then <em>seen</em>. Without answer. Her face was shaded; he couldn’t see her expression. Had she texted him again? he wondered.</p>
<p><em>You could find her. Explain. </em>He stepped back and shook the image out of his head, frowning at this absurd thought. His reflection came into sharp focus in the glass. Black hair swept back into one tight braid, silk tie precisely knotted, shirt starched and crisp. <em>That is not who I am. </em>He turned back to his spreadsheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh for fuck’s sake, Erdene!” Mateo, her bassist, was exasperated. “Forgetting your own lyrics now?”</p>
<p>Erdene gritted her teeth. Their sessions were normally fun and productive. Her two bandmates were like her brothers, matching her musically in every way, a mini-family. “Sorry, guys,” she muttered. “It’s just not flowing for me. Let’s take five.”</p>
<p>“Let’s take ten,” her drummer said. “That way I can get a smoke in.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good, Ash,” she said. His given name was Ashyk, but everybody just called him Ash. “I’m going to take a turn around the block.” She let herself out of the rehearsal room, a small space lined with textured acoustic foam in a theater district facility called the Music Box.</p>
<p>Outside the Saturday morning was bright, warm, and humid; the chill of fall still about a month away. Erdene walked quickly, only stopping to make room for a group of children heading to the crosswalk. She glanced at her phone. She had two notifications of texts. An involuntary thrill went through her stomach, and she opened the app.</p>
<p>Poppy: <em>Hey girl, I washed your clothes. Okay if I bring them in Monday?</em></p>
<p>Mom: <em>Gran’s birthday is coming up. Don’t forget. We need to plan.</em></p>
<p>Her excitement faded. She texted her mom a thumbs up and replied to Poppy. <em>That was my present to you, keep them!</em></p>
<p><em>Damn it. </em>Erdene silenced her phone and slipped it into her crossbody bag. <em>What am I, in grade school?</em> She had a guy over, they exchanged numbers, he didn’t message back. So he was just messing around. Classic. Nothing to be surprised at here. She picked up her pace around the block. <em>Just because you’re usually the one not interested in more, and just because you’re way cooler about being upfront about it, doesn’t mean this should bother you. What the heck?</em></p>
<p>She moved quickly, weaving past shop fronts, the occasional street stand. Rounding the final turn on her way back to the Music Box, she looked over the sidewalk teeming with people. <em>There are so many amazing people out there. Look at them all. Partners, friends, lovers. Trustworthy, great people just waiting to be discovered.</em></p>
<p>At the door to the rehearsal room she paused, then made her way back to her keyboard. “Okay, guys.” She beamed at them. “Let’s start over!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shing woke in darkness, turning. He tried to put the vivid dream out of his head. His body vibrated with energy. He turned to his phone, <em>5:20 am</em>. Realizing he would not get back to sleep, he opted for an early morning run. About a mile from his apartment building was a terraced park with trails, where he often ran in the early morning hours. <em>A run will drive this out of me</em>, he determined. <em>I will find my balance.</em></p>
<p>He pulled on a charcoal sweatsuit, stretched, and ran. The street angled up gently, the early morning air moved around him like spirits stirring before the dawn. He ran straight and strong to the park and continued around the winding trails until he reached a small pond at the top of the terraces. He dropped to a plank position, stepped his feet onto a low stone bench, and proceeded to do a series of pushups, alternating from his palms to his fists on every lift. He pulled his hands together for a set of diamond pushups, then went back to the alternating form.</p>
<p>Breathing hard, Shing rose and strode to the edge of the water. His blood pounded in his ears. The mist over the still surface of the pond rose like a soft exhale. In his mind he saw a woman’s mouth, her mouth, open, saying his name. <em>Shing</em>. Closing his eyes, the memories flowed again into his mind. She lay wholly exposed before him, he felt her wet folds slip between his fingers. His eyes snapped open. The mirrored surface reflected a serenity he did not feel. <em>This can’t continue.</em></p>
<p>He ran through the park at breakneck speed, past the older people gathering for morning exercises, out to the streets where the morning traffic was beginning to flow. He pulled up in front of his building, chest heaving, a prickling feeling at the front of his shins. His muscles were now tired, but the energy he had woken with had not left him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Navasana.</em> Boat posture. Erdene straightened her legs and torso into the air, making a V with her body. She balanced on her sit bones, extending her arms to the sides of her legs, not touching them. She did not tremble. She was stable, discovering equality in every moment, balancing over her core. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.</p>
<p>She lifted onto her hands, pulled her legs through her arms, leapt her body backwards, arched upwards, and returned to a seated position with a smooth forward jump.<em> Vinyasa, </em>the dynamic transition between poses.</p>
<p><em>Baddha Konasana. </em>Bound angle posture. She drew both feet into her groin, their soles touching, and lowered her knees to the floor. She slowly lowered her chin to the floor. The feeling of her hips opening wide was freeing. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.</p>
<p>Hands to the floor, she lifted her body into the air and propelled her legs backward into a long horizontal.<em> Vinyasa.</em></p>
<p><em>Shalabhasana.</em> Locust posture. On her stomach, she drew her hands next to her hips, palms to the floor. She lifted her chest and legs, creating a long, low arch. She felt the strength along the back of her legs, her torso. Majestic. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.</p>
<p>Up again, controlled, never out of sync with her breath, flowing to the next posture.<em> Vinyasa.</em></p>
<p>Erdene’s breath circled, uninterrupted, like a glowing thread in her body. On that thread she beaded each posture, each liquid <em>vinyasa</em>, making a necklace of beauty and balance in time. Her yoga practice. It felt like flying. She moved into the final sequence.</p>
<p><em>Urdhva Padmasana. </em>Upward lotus posture. She rolled back into a shoulder stand, straightened her legs to the sky, then folded them into the lotus posture, stretching both hands to her knees, feeling the wonderful long tension in her spine. Breathe. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.</p>
<p><em>Pindasana. </em>Embryo posture. Still upside-down, she pulled her folded legs to her chest. It massaged her internal organs, they rippled with <em>prana</em>. She uncurled languidly into fish posture, arching her back, engaging her inner bandha, her locks. She extended arms and legs out and up into <em>Uttana Padasana</em>, feeling the strength in her abdominal muscles, the stretch through her fingers and toes. The golden string of her breath carried on and on.</p>
<p>Finally, she rolled up to surge into downward dog, placing the top of her head to her mat, making the tripod base and slowly, with consummate grace, pulled in her feet then extended them straight upwards, fully, into the headstand <em>Sirsasana</em>, the mother of all the postures.</p>
<p>Breathe. One. Two. Three. Erdene would hold <em>Sirsasana</em> for 25 breaths to finish her practice, sometimes more. Today, she balanced lightly, emptying her mind. Then across her inner eye, a quick shadow moved. A hand, around her waist. Her breath quickened. Strands of black hair fluid, like a stream across her breasts. The line of her breath snapped and the beads began to fall. She wobbled, and brought her feet down quickly, just catching herself in time.</p>
<p>She paused on her hands and knees, still feeling his neck under her lips.</p>
<p><em>This is so not cool,</em> she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last meeting with Vincent had been draining. New headlines had triggered state scrutiny of their businesses, which was likely to lead to an official investigation. A thorny problem, but one he was always prepared for. Shing briefly considered returning to his office but it was late enough to stop for a drink before returning home. He would work on various reports tonight, to be ready for presentation in the morning. Shing walked to the bar of an adjacent hotel and ordered a simple glass of wine. He was a professional. Without thinking, he reflexively began organizing the information for his reports in his mind.</p>
<p>As the wine relaxed him, he let the numbers and formulas slip away. He scanned the people around him. Bartender, business people, wait staff, hotel guests. Here on business, here for leisure. <em>What am I here for</em>, he thought. Prestige, financial security, privacy. What’s the payoff? He stared into the depths of his glass, a Grand Cru burgundy from a highly regarded vintner. <em>This wine will age spectacularly</em>, he mused.</p>
<p>His phone interrupted him. An actual call, not a text. He answered quickly. “Shing Ma.”</p>
<p>“Oh, hello, Shing, good evening to you.” The voice on the other end was bright and confident. “I’m afraid I’m going to need your services tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Master Quincey.” Shing visualized tomorrow’s schedule. “What can I assist you with?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Quincey’s voice turned a touch unsure. “I know you must have heard about what happened with my last publisher?”</p>
<p>“I know the basics, yes.” Shing angled himself away from the other patrons for greater privacy. “You were taken advantage of.”</p>
<p>“I’m looking at signing with another publisher. Much smaller. A very different sort of group, but I do <em>not</em> want any repeats of the last disaster.” Shing pictured Quincey pausing to ruffle his hand through his hair. “An absolute fiasco! So what I would like from you, my dear, is to accompany me to the meeting tomorrow. We are going to go over the paperwork and I know you are simply a virtuoso with these things.”</p>
<p>“Do you have drafts I can look over?” Shing swirled the wine in his glass. The bouquet was pleasant.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not, they seem to be quite last minute about it. But to be fair I haven’t given them much notice. I have two manuscripts to go out, and a third in the making. I’m rather impatient to get back in the saddle.”</p>
<p>“What time?”</p>
<p>“Afternoon. I told them 1:00. You can meet me there.” Quincey told him the address and ended the call.</p>
<p>Shing drained his glass and contemplated it. Giant Goldfish Publishing. His reflection in the mirror above the bar held a small, secret smile. Perhaps this too, was a sign.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At a Giant Goldfish meeting, Shing negotiates terms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shing Ma’s Night Out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 3 and a Half, Negotiations</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A </em> <b> <em>Midnight Poppy Land</em> </b>  <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b> <em>Lilydusk.</em> </b></p><p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p><p><em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gil called his key staffers to him. “Okay, guys, he’ll be here in about 10 minutes. He may be a little early. Here’s the drill.”</p><p>Jacob, Poppy, and Erdene already knew the drill, but no one minded Gil’s anxious refresher. “I do introductions, and we talk about privacy. Mr. Noyouko’s privacy is one of his first and highest concerns.” Poppy and Jacob nodded.</p><p>“Then Poppy and I meet with him in the conference room. When we signal you, Erdene, bring in the samples of concept art. Jacob, you’re going to be on tap if I need you for anything, and also you handle any other calls that come in while Mr. Noyouko is here. Everybody got it?” </p><p>Poppy nodded, biting her lip. Jacob said, “Yup, got it, boss.” Erdene smiled and gave the thumbs up. </p><p>“I don’t need to tell you how important this meeting is for our company. Let’s put our best foot forward. I want Mr. Noyouko to leave today knowing that Giant Goldfish is the absolute right place for him and his works to shine.” </p><p>Erdene went back to her workstation in the far corner, just on the other side of Poppylan’s cubicle divider. Poppy was talking with Gil in the conference rooms. The meeting folders Poppy had prepared were neatly laid out at each chair.</p><p>Erdene thumbed through her portfolio of illustrations and samples of cover art. Everything looked ready. She stood in front of the high stool at her drafting table and looked out across the city. <em>The tension in this room is killing me</em>. She glanced over at Jacob, sweating slightly in his blazer and printed tee. <em>Surely not everybody was kung-fu fighting</em>, today’s t-shirt read. <em>Yep, best not to have him in there</em>, she chuckled. </p><p>Erdene was wearing her signature leggings, printed in an earthtoned pattern of vines and leaves, with a lace-edged lilac camisole that matched her hair, and a pale yellow woven mesh sweater draped loosely over her shoulders. The thin straps of the camisole and every line of her lotus tattoo could be clearly seen through the wide mesh. Out of respect for Gil’s nerves she had worn a longer top today. <em>No need to show Mr. Noyouko my belly button, </em>she thought, <em>not before we sign him anyway.</em></p><p>There was a quick knock on the door. Gil, who had been hovering, signaled them over. Jacob and Erdene’s jaws dropped as Mr. Noyouko entered. <em>Is he the author or a character?</em> Erdene thought. He was tall, young, blond, impeccably dressed, with a rakish scar over one eye and an easy air of energy, money, authority, and confidence which instantly communicated that their sole role was to serve him. </p><p>But before Erdene could fully resolve the vision that was Mr. Noyouko, a silky shadow entered the room behind him and her thought process disappeared. <em>Shing</em>. Her face froze. She didn’t want to stare but it was equally hard to look away. <em>Why—what is he doing here? </em></p><p>His eyes found hers. He nodded imperceptibly at her, looking clean, flawless, hypnotic in his black suit, warmth buried deep beneath his professional composure. His hair was drawn back into a shining long braid, accentuating the planes and angles of his patrician features. <em>Oh hell, no. He does not get to play with me like this. He didn’t even tell me he knew Noyouko!</em> Her eyes narrowed at him, and she forced herself to focus on the author beside him. Gil was talking. </p><p>“—would like to introduce you to the core team at Giant Goldfish. As you know, I am the owner and publisher, and of course you know Poppylan Wilkes, who recently joined our team in acquisitions. Jacob Ernst is our editor-in-chief, he may not look like it but he is one of the best in the business and we are lucky to have him.” Quincey shook hands with each of them, covering Poppy’s small hand with both of his own. </p><p>“And this is our creative director, Ms. Erdene Chinbatyn. She is a graphic designer and illustrator of exceptional talent. You’ll be working closely with Ms. Chinbatyn.” Gil concluded his prepared introductions. “Please know our top priority is for you to be fully satisfied!” </p><p>Quincey shook Erdene’s hand. “Charmed, Ms. Chinbatyn,” he murmured. </p><p>Behind him she saw Shing lower his eyes and smile. <em>Fully satisfied</em>. “Please, call me Erdene,” she said quickly. As Quincey stepped back, she snapped her eyes at Shing angrily. His smile twitched upward.</p><p>Quincey addressed the group. “Thank you, it is so good to meet you all.” He nodded toward Shing. “I hope you don’t mind, I brought my adviser, Mr. Shing Ma, to help me negotiate the terms we will discuss today.” Shing nodded politely to the group, and shook Gil’s hand. </p><p>“Excellent, then. But before we begin our meeting, I would like to address one issue with you and the full team, Mr. Noyouko.” Gil took a breath. “I understand that your privacy is one of your top priorities. The four people in this room are the only Giant Goldfish employees who will ever meet you. They are trustworthy and will keep your confidence. With regard to your pen name, only myself, Ms. Wilkes, and the attorney need know your legal name. Except for your master contract, all documents will reference your pen name, and the other team members besides Poppy and myself will only know you as Mr. Noyouko. Further, one of the documents we shall discuss today is the non-disclosure agreement we are each willing to sign to ensure your privacy.” Gil made the slightest of bows in Quincey’s direction. </p><p>Quincey looked touched. He glanced at Shing. “I do appreciate your sensitivity on this point. My privacy is very important to me.”</p><p>“Very good, then,” Gil gestured toward the glass conference room door. “Shall we begin?”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>The meeting was running longer than Shing had hoped. The publishing contract was fairly straightforward: advance, royalties, ownership, creative control, secondary marketing agreements. No book tours for Quincey. The NDAs were also simple agreements, from Shing’s perspective. After they had finalized the financial aspects of the relationship, it was hard to keep his mind from wandering. From his seat he could see two unoccupied cubicles and the city skyline. Erdene’s workstation was beyond his view. He hadn’t seen her since the meeting began.</p><p>The publisher began talking about the look of the books. Did Mr. Noyouko want his new works to be consistent with his previous titles, or was he looking for new visuals? Shing’s ears perked up.</p><p>“You can work with Erdene on whether you want illustrations, what type, how many, and of course the cover art. She will also collaborate with you on typesetting and overall look—all aspects of the physical design, really. And if her style is not to your liking, she has a stable of artists we can draw on to perfect the illustrations to your tastes.”</p><p>He nodded to the young woman — Poppylan? — who, like Shing, had been silent for most of the meeting. She walked to the glass panels and gestured.</p><p>Erdene entered with a folder of thick cardstock. She nodded to Quincey, and began to spread the papers across the table, describing each one as she laid it down. As the others bent to look at the art, she threw a threatening glance at Shing.</p><p>“—see how she captures the contours of the armoring on the alien males? The armored ridges and hyper musculature represent their battle against the elements on their adopted planet—“</p><p>“Oooh!” said Quincey, clearly approving of the alien males.</p><p>“This one,” Erdene pointed to another, “has a certain sensuality with the two lovers coming together in the river. Again the symbolism of her tattoos connects her with her lover.” </p><p>Quincey bent close over the image. “I love how his shirt is sticking to him in the rain. And her nails - perfection! Is this your work?”</p><p>“Oh no, that’s one of our contract artists, she’s very good with the more sensual images, don’t you think?”</p><p>The other young woman broke in. “Oh, don’t be shy, Dene!” Shing shifted in his chair, and silently raised one eyebrow at her. <em>Dene?</em> She scowled at him. </p><p>Poppylan flipped through the pages in Erdene’s portfolio. “Oh, where is it? I know I put it in here. Here it is! Look, Dene is terrific with sensual artwork! I ask you, does that not make your pulse race?” She placed a large pencil drawing in the center of the table.</p><p>Erdene choked as the three men gazed down at the detailed monochrome of a naked man, reclining. He was propped on one elbow, muscular, face thrown back and lost in shadow, long hair spreading around him. In his other hand he held his very, very erect cock. The highlights on the figure painted a delicate sheen of sweat on his skin, a hint of moisture on the tip of his cock. His fingers tightened around his erection, creating the illusion of motion. The muscles of his legs were contracting…</p><p>“Yes!” exclaimed Quincey. “If that is your drawing, my dear, then I want to work with <em>you</em>. This will be a match made in heaven.”</p><p><em>Is that— </em>Shing looked away. Quincey had never seen him blush and he wasn’t about to now.</p><p>“Well thanks, then, I look forward to working with you. I’ll just leave these here for you to review. Let me know if you have any questions,” Erdene managed, and fled. </p><p>They needed to conclude, but the contracts were now buried under an array of artwork. Shing stood. “Allow me,” he said, quickly collecting the papers and ordering them into one pile. He looked at Quincey. “I’ll be outside if you need me.” </p><p>“See if she’ll let me keep that drawing,” Quincey called after him. “It’s truly inspiring.” </p><p>Shing slipped through the office to her desk, where she sat on a high stool facing away from him. He positioned himself with his back to Jacob’s desk, blocking her from view, and placed the drawings on her drafting table. “Erdene,” he said. </p><p>“Shing Ma,” she swiveled the stool to face him, looking equal parts furious and humiliated. “What are you doing here? How do you know Mr. Noyouko? And why— why—“ She left the question unasked. <em>Why did you just let me go?</em></p><p>Shing glanced over his shoulder. The remaining meeting participants were standing now. Quincey was regaling the publisher with some final verbal flourish. Shing calculated. <em>I have less than 30 seconds to get this right. </em></p><p>His voice was soft, fast, and low. “I lost the phone before I could reply. It wasn’t my regular phone. I know Mr. Noyouko through work, but I couldn’t reveal that to you because of his privacy concerns.” </p><p>She took this in, but looked unmoved. Aware of the clear glass panels behind him, he restrained himself from touching her. </p><p>Instead, Shing picked up a pen from her desk, tore a strip of paper from a pad, and bent over it for a moment, writing. He took hold of her wrist, turned it and pressed the paper into her palm. Quickly he closed her fingers over it and released her hand. “I— I have a new phone, purchased today, for my personal use only.” He stopped himself from moving closer. “If you call me, I will not lose your number again.” </p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Erdene looked down at the thin slip of paper, its hasty string of numbers. <em>I could toss this, hold it to the wind outside and let it blow away.</em> But the handwriting tugged at her memory, a feeling of deja vu swept over her. She was in school, young. A boy across the classroom made a small jumping origami frog for her. He got in trouble. The teacher threw the paper frog away. She dawdled on her way out to the room with bags, shoes, coats, sidestepped and quickly retrieved the paper from the bin. On the way home she played with it, at home she unfolded it. Scrawled on it were the characters of the boy’s note: <em>You always give me a smile.</em></p><p>She tried not to smile at this new slip of paper thrown at her by a boy. She looked up at him. Hard to look suave and tense at the same time, but if anyone could pull it off, it was this handsome Shing. </p><p>He glanced over his shoulder again, then back to her. <em>I did not know he could look this uncomfortable</em>, Erdene thought. <em>If this was a manga he would have little drips of sweat all over him right now</em>.</p><p>She took a deep breath. “Well, Mr. Ma,” she said, folding the paper with her fingertips into a tiny square. “I think for now I will keep this in a safe place.” She slid the paper beneath her waistband, down the ridge of her hip. </p><p>His eyes followed her hand. “I’d like to see you again. Apologize to you properly. Will you allow me to take you to dinner?”</p><p>Erdene demurred, turning from him to organize her loose sketches. “We shall see, Mr. Ma. If I don’t lose your number, <em>maybe</em> I’ll get hold of you.” </p><p>“I hope you do, Ms. Chinbatyn.” He took one step toward her and stopped. “Erdene. Or should I say,” he dropped his voice to a tone only she could hear. “<em>Dene</em>.”</p><p>She hopped off the stool and stood straight and tall, all business. “You’re not there yet, mister.” She brushed past him toward Gil as the others emerged from the conference room. </p><p>Quincey came toward them. “So will you let me take that gorgeous drawing?” he asked. Erdene glanced at Shing. </p><p>“He means the last image, the black and white,” Shing muttered. </p><p>“Oh, Mr. Noyouko, I apologize, my colleague shouldn’t have included that one.” Erdene touched Quincey’s arm. “But not to worry, I will get to work immediately on one like it, but just for you. Consider it a gift to commemorate the start of a very fruitful relationship with Giant Goldfish.” Her smile dazzled. </p><p>“Well thank you, my dear, that’s very thoughtful,” Quincey looked pleased. “I shall look forward to it.”</p><p>Quincey shook hands again with the Giant Goldfish staff before departing. On the way down the stairs, he raved about the good feelings he had for this group, how he wished he had sought out a smaller publisher to begin with, how he felt his books would benefit from this more boutique process. At the street they parted when Quincey’s car pulled to the curb. Just before Quincey got in, he turned back to Shing.</p><p>“Oh, before I forget. I’m to tell you to meet with that new — what is she, a lawyer? Contracting agent? Oh, I can’t recall. She’ll be working with you. An, I believe. Daiyu An? It should all be in your email.” Shing made a mental note, then walked to the corner to meet his cab. </p><p>He tried not to smile as he waited. Erdene’s quick anger echoed in his ears. <em>You’re not there yet, mister</em>. In his mind, one word lingered. Shing repeated it without thinking. </p><p><em>“Yet</em>.<em>”</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Another Nightcap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shing wants Erdene to wear a seat belt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot stop writing these chapters. I clearly need an intervention.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shing Ma’s Night Out</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 5, Another Nightcap </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A </em> <b> <em>Midnight Poppy Land</em> </b>  <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b> <em>Lilydusk.</em> </b></p><p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saturday morning. Shing had returned from a run and showered. He drank his tea in the kitchen while flicking through financial headlines on his tablet, his two phones tossed onto the counter. </p><p>His personal phone lit up with a text. Only one person had that number. </p><p>
  <em>Shing. This is my number. E. </em>
</p><p>He smiled at the phone. She had waited four days to text him. It wouldn’t do to respond too quickly. </p><p> </p><p>*********************</p><p> </p><p>Sunday evening Shing lay in bed. Sleep evaded him, dark dreams chased him into a cold place. He kicked the sheets carelessly to the side. His personal phone dinged with a second text.  </p><p>
  <em>Don’t screw around. </em>
</p><p>He sat up in the glow of the small screen, the chill of the dreams leaving him. <em>My apologies. I didn’t want to, </em>his fingers paused…<em>crowd your weekend. </em></p><p>
  <em>Yeah, well, I’m not into games and bullshit. You wanted my number, now you have it. Use it. </em>
</p><p>He hesitated. Shing’s entire life revolved around strategy, predictions, evaluating risks and measuring them against rewards. If you wanted something, you planned. You assessed. Recalibrated. Then when the timing was favorable, you executed the plan.</p><p>What would that feel like, to simply reach out for something you wanted, whenever the desire arose? </p><p>He pressed the call button and listened to the tone, ringing. Her voice was low, but not sleepy. “Shing.” </p><p>He could not resist her saying his name. <em>Pretty sure she knows that</em>. “Dene.” </p><p>He heard her laugh. “I told you, you’re not there yet.” </p><p>He rolled onto his stomach. Her voice quiet and close in his ear, she felt nearer to him now than when her long body actually lay in his arms. “How will I know when I’m there if I don’t say it?” </p><p>“Oh hell, your sexy voice is irresistible. Call me whatever you want.” </p><p>His body stirred. He pictured her in her bed. <em>Just a late night call. Relax</em>. </p><p>When he said nothing, she continued. “Do you want to know what I’m doing right now?” </p><p><em>Torturing me?</em> he thought. “Let’s see, drawing a naked picture of me?” </p><p>She made a strangled sound. “Never mention that again!” She listened intently. “I can hear you laughing at me!” </p><p>“I would never,” he said, stifling his laughter. “Anyhow, it was a very artful, ah, likeness. If I had any talent, I would return the favor.” Her glower was almost audible through the phone. “Sorry, Dene, tell me please, what are you doing?”</p><p>“I was stretching.” </p><p>“Stretching? At this hour?” He tried to picture her doing his running stretches horizontally. </p><p>She snorted. “Not that kind of stretching. Just moving, touching. I’m restless. If I move and stretch, my back, my neck, my thighs, then I can relax and hopefully sleep.” </p><p><em>I see. She’s not looking for a bedtime story. </em>His eyes held a wicked glint as he pictured her. “Mmm. What are you touching, then?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p><p>“I would,” he agreed. A few seconds passed and he waited easily. Shing loved this moment. He could feel her considering whether to open up to him, to let him into her most private places, her softest movements, sensations. He already knew her choice. The same choice she had made before. All he had to do was wait through a few, sweet, lingering moments. </p><p>“Well,” she began, and his penis hardened under his body. “Right now I’m touching the inside of my leg.” </p><p>“Where exactly?” he asked.</p><p>“The inside of my thigh. And now, I’m pulling my finger up my leg, to that crease where my leg meets my body, and I’m resting my finger there because, well, because it’s warm.” </p><p><em>I am in big, big trouble.</em> Shing consciously slowed his breathing. “Touch your stomach for me.” </p><p>“Okay,” she said. </p><p>“What does it feel like?” </p><p>“Soft. With a little valley where my belly button is. If I move my fingers up, I feel my breasts.” She paused, her breathing slightly rougher. “They’re soft too.” </p><p>Shing rolled on his back and gripped his erection. He remembered the feeling of her nipples under his tongue. <em>I will not groan. Settle down</em>. “Will you touch your throat for me?” His words were slow, languid. “Run your fingertips from your chin to your breastbone.” He waited.</p><p>“I did that,” a murmur.</p><p>“Now over each collarbone.” She made a soft noise. “Now take one finger and run it around the edge of your lips, then on each lip, from corner to corner.” His voice lowered. “Now, put your fingertip in your mouth, and lick it with your tongue. Put your teeth on your finger, and nip it for me.” </p><p>“Ohhh,” she said. “Your voice is so sexy.” </p><p>He continued. “Run your hand down, slowly, no, <em>slowly</em>, back to your breasts. Pinch your nipple for me. Squeeze it hard and sharp. First one, then the other.” </p><p>Erdene’s breath hissed, a ragged gasp. “Oh. <em>Shing</em>.” </p><p>“That’s one. Again,” he said, half command, half plea. </p><p>“Oh!” This time her voice was a soft cry. </p><p>“What do your nipples feel like?”</p><p>Her breathing was fast. She took a moment to answer. “They’re hard, Shing. They’re so sensitive. When I pinch them I feel it in my— in, I mean— down <em>there</em>.” </p><p>His eyes closed, lips curved into a smile. Even over the phone she exposed her deepest secrets to him. He felt a wild hunger for her. Before he could speak, she continued. “I’m moving my hand down between my breasts, down my stomach, to where my hair is curling…” her voice died away, sounding shy, or perhaps distracted. </p><p>His voice was thick, eager. “Tell me what it feels like.” </p><p>“It’s…wet. It tickles my fingertips.” </p><p><em>I am going to come right now, </em>Shing thought. </p><p>“I can feel my clit. It’s surrounded by slippery…slippery slopes.” She searched for words. “I mean, my clit is hard, I can tell my pussy is getting…full. Shing.” This time he did groan. “Tell me about you, Shing. What are you doing?” </p><p>“I’m wishing I was with you. I’m fucking hard of course. I’m wishing I could see you and taste you and put my fingers in you and put my tongue in you. I wish I could push my face into your beautiful cunt and hear you say my name and then fuck you until you can’t even say a single word.” </p><p>She took a shuddering breath. “I’m putting your ass on speaker you beautiful fucking man. I need both hands for this.” There was a click and a small thump. “You listen to me, Shing. Do you have massage oil there?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Well I want you to oil that fucking glorious dick of yours down and when I come I want you to come with me. Can you do that?” </p><p>Shing tried not to laugh. “I’ve been trying not to come for the last ten minutes, crazy woman.” </p><p>“Okay. I’m putting my fingers in my pussy, and it’s like a hot spring in there. It’s so swollen, and it’s swollen because Shing Ma is on the phone making me crazy for him and all I want to do is feel my pussy wrapped around his cock and to watch his face while he comes in me, over and over and over and over.” </p><p><em>Jesus</em>. Shing felt unbalanced, her words reacting in his gut like a drug. If she was here… The next time I see her… <em>The next time you see her will be at a fucking restaurant.</em> He toyed with the idea of driving to her place. <em>Settle down.</em> </p><p>“Okay, Shing. I want to come now, but I want you to tell me what to do.” </p><p>“Dene, I’m not sure right now, that I can…”</p><p>“Listen here, Shing Ma, I know for damn sure you know your way around a woman’s pussy and you are going to drive this car tonight.” He felt her glaring at the phone. “Now. Two fingers are over my clit, I’m rubbing it, gently.” Her voice began purring again. “The other hand is at my cunt, and I’m dipping one finger in and out.” </p><p>He bit back another groan. </p><p>“So now, tell me where I go from here.” </p><p>His hand reached for the almond oil in the top drawer of his nightstand, slipped some into his palm and stroked it over his erection. He took a deep breath. <em>You heard the woman. Drive that car.</em> </p><p>“Alright, my sweet Erdene, I want you rub that clit with this rhythm.” He tapped one finger on his phone. “Do you hear that?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“You stroke your clit to this rhythm. I go faster, you go faster, I slow down, you slow down. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Let’s practice.” He said nothing but slowly increased the rhythm of his finger. She began to moan aloud. He slowed the rhythm down, and she whimpered but her breathing slowed. </p><p>“You’re mean,” she said. </p><p>“I’m driving. Passengers don’t get a say. Now keep stroking your clit, and push two fingers into that pussy. Keep them there and squeeze that pussy around your fingers.” His tapping became slightly faster. “Are you keeping pace?” </p><p>“Yes,” she gasped. </p><p>“Good girl. Now put three fingers in.” She made a soft sound. He stroked his straining cock, picturing how she appeared in that position. “Now tell me, what does that pussy feel like, on the inside?” </p><p>“Nnnnngh,” she said. “It feels so hot, and soft, it’s tight, and the walls aren’t even, mmmmm, and they’re pushing on my fingers, I can feel it squeezing all around me. It’s really wet, is there supposed to be so much juice?” </p><p><em>Fucking woman, now she’s just messing with me. </em>But Shing’s erection jumped in his hand at her words. He increased his pressure on every stroke. “Hold your fingers in there, widen them a bit, and push in then out, with the same rhythm that you’re rubbing your clit. Now follow my rhythm.” He slowly accelerated his tapping. <em>Woman better have her seat belt on. </em></p><p>He stroked his cock in the same rhythm. So, so close. His tapping increased and through the phone he heard her panting, pictured her arching her back, pictured those juices dripping down to form a sweet puddle under her ass. She began to moan for real now, almost to the tipping point. “Now picture me there with you, above you, feel my mouth on yours, feel my dick inside you, filling you…” Her cries accelerated with his tapping finger until she interrupted his speech with an incoherent cry, then “Shing! Oh fuck me! Shing!” Under his hand his erection exploded and while she continued to cry out he spent his cum into his sheets. </p><p>Her ragged breaths quieted. He chuckled into the phone. “Now slowly pull your fingers out of that beautiful pussy…and put them in my mouth so I can suck all of that exquisite juice off of them.”</p><p>She laughed. “How am I supposed to do that?”</p><p>“I have no idea. That’s just my dream, I suppose.”</p><p>“Well I’ll tell you what. I’ll lick them off for you, how’s that?” </p><p>Shing turned over in bed, suddenly sleepy. “Not the same.”</p><p>“Shing.” </p><p>“Yes, Dene.” </p><p>“I’ll let you take me out to dinner.” </p><p>“Good to know, Dene.” </p><p>“Good night, handsome Shing.”</p><p>“Good night, dear Erdene.” The screen turned off and Shing lay in the dark once more. But this time his dreams were warm, and welcoming. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lunch Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Shing has a kimchigasm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway, I get asked how I wrote this chapter as an - ahem - vegetarian, and other than a happy evening at a BBQ place in Oakland, CA, my inspiration was from Kwon's Corner youtube channel videos, which is a super fun channel: https://www.youtube.com/c/KwonsCorner/featured</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Shing</strong> <b> Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 6, Lunch Date </b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A </em> <b> <em>Midnight Poppy Land</em> </b>  <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b> <em>Lilydusk.</em> </b></p><p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere in the room felt electric, as though a power line had ruptured and the frayed end dangled between them. Vincent Balthuman was agitated, and the few generals present were unnaturally still.</p><p>“Did you say an investigation?” The whites of his eyes shone in a way his men hoped never to see.</p><p>The general tried to keep his voice level. “The Health and Safety Agency has requested a forensic accounting from the Narin Inspector General, and that office has referred it to the Financial Crimes Enforcement Office for resolution.”</p><p>“And,” Vincent’s eyes narrowed to slits, his fingers drummed the polished mahogany table, “who do we have in that office?”</p><p>The general winced. “We don’t have an operative in that office, sir.”</p><p>A sense of imminent harm swept the room, like an indrawn breath.</p><p>A smaller man cleared his throat. “We don’t have anyone, Master Balthuman, but I know the Triads have someone placed there. Very highly placed.”</p><p>The employee cowered under Vincent's cold gaze. The criminal syndicates from China and Hong Kong had been rivals for Balthuman territory and revenues for many years. “Which Triad?”</p><p>“The Ghost Dragons, sir,” the man swallowed awkwardly and continued. “I spoke with a deputy earlier today, and their Dragon Head is willing to speak with you. Shall I get him on the line?” He fumbled for his phone.</p><p>Vincent nodded. The man dialed and put the call on speaker. “<em>Wei</em>.” The voice on the phone was sharp.</p><p>The small man spoke quickly in Mandarin then switched to English. “Master Balthuman, Robert Zhao, Dragon Head of Ghost Dragons, Shanghai, sir.” He tilted forward, face down, holding the phone in front of Vincent.</p><p>“Good evening, Balthuman,” the sharp voice said. “I hear you have a problem.”</p><p>“I hear you have a solution,” Vincent snapped. “I think two men of resources can discover a mutually beneficial arrangement. Tell me about your asset.”</p><p>“Because of our many interests in Narin, two years ago my family installed an administrator in the Narin Inspector General’s Office, Financial Crimes Enforcement. She is well placed to conduct and resolve any financial investigations that involve our interests. She is capable and has proven her worth. As a result, my family has been well-protected. Through our administrator, I could extend that protection to your interests.” The voice on the line seemed to smile. “For, as you say, our mutual benefit.”</p><p>“Name your price.” Vincent said, and the other men in the room breathed again. So long as Vincent was willing to strike a deal, the particulars were negotiable.</p><p>At the close of the call, Vincent addressed the men. “It’s going to be fast-tracked. Let’s get this done and behind us. She will set up an initial meeting this week. Inform Shing Ma.”</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>Erdene sat on a high swivel chair at her drafting table, one leg crossed over the other, unconsciously bouncing her foot. The Monday morning sunshine flooded her workspace. In deference to what remained of summer she wore a mini sundress, red and flowing and printed with birds. Its V-neck plunged sharply, showing the swirling lines of her chest tattoo, while her hair, swept up and pinned into a loose knot, revealed the graceful arc of the nape of her neck. In a nod to the overly enthusiastic office air conditioner, a slouchy white knit sweater draped her shoulders.</p><p>She leaned over a large tablet, intensely examining a reference photo of ocean water. Her phone lit up with a new text.</p><p>
  <em>     Erdene.</em>
</p><p>Seeing who it was, she set her tablet down to respond.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Shing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Would you like to go to lunch today?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Already? Couldn’t wait to see me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Someone once told me not to screw around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good advice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Well?</em>
</p><p><em>Yes. I can have lunch </em> <em>with you today.</em></p><p>
  <em>     Do you have a preference?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let’s see, what am I in the mood for?</em>
</p><p>Erdene thought. <em>Should I mess with him? </em>She typed then erased each suggestion as it came to her.</p><p><em>Sausages?</em> <em>Eggplant?</em> <em>Salami?</em> <em>Bone-in pork stick?</em><em>Tossed salad?</em><em>A foot long?</em><em>Fresh chub?</em><em>Smothered breasts?</em> <em>Bangers and mash?</em><em>Oyster stuffing?</em> <em>Fish tacos? </em><em>Tube steak?</em> <em>Sea cucumber?</em></p><p>She giggled, picturing him tall and forbidding in his dark suit, eyebrow raised. <em>Maybe I'm still in grade school and they just forgot to tell me. I think I just made myself hungry. </em>Her text signal chimed.</p><p>
  <em>     Decide before midnight.</em>
</p><p><em>Don’t rush me. <br/></em> <em>Okay, I’m in the mood for BBQ. </em><br/><em>It’s one of my favorites</em>. <br/><em>Then something sweet.</em></p><p>
  <em>     It’s early for BBQ.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Perhaps we should meet for dinner instead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m hungry now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Very well. I’ll follow your lead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Where shall we meet?</em>
</p><p>She screenshot a map of her number one barbecue place, not far from the office, and pressed send.</p><p>
  <em>12:30. See you there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Shing stood at his office window and looked up the restaurant. Casual, of course. Tabletop cooking. He contemplated his Brioni suit jacket. <em>I can have an assistant—</em> no, he preferred a private agent for this task. He called an upscale clothing store on his personal phone and spoke to a personal stylist.</p><p>“Absolutely, sir, I understand. I will text you photos of several choices. Once you approve, I can have the items wrapped and couriered to you within the hour.”</p><p>Shing thanked him politely. Within 10 minutes he received several images of smart casual looks. He made a quick selection.</p><p>The stylist acknowledged his purchase with a text. <em>Massimo Dutti, sir, an excellent choice. I’ll have these delivered to you shortly.</em></p><p>His office intercom signaled. “Ms. Daiyu An on the phone for you, sir.”</p><p>“Put her through.” He picked up the phone.</p><p>The woman’s voice was clear and cultured, without accent. “Good morning, Mr. Ma. I am Inspector Daiyu An from the Narin Financial Crimes Enforcement Office. I’m sure you received our letter regarding the pending financial assessment of the Balthuman Organization?”</p><p>Shing sat, leaning forward in his chair. “Indeed. I was told you would be reaching out to me this week.”</p><p>“Yes. I oversee our forensic accounting unit, and it is in this area that we will be engaging with your office. I will need full cooperation from you.”</p><p>“Of course. I am at your disposal.”</p><p>“I would like to meet with you this week. If I send you a list of the documents we need, can you respond today?”</p><p>“I can.” Shing did a mental inventory of his key reports and records. Everything was up to date, available, and would withstand scrutiny.</p><p>“Then give me two days for review, and let’s meet Thursday.”</p><p>“As you wish.” Shing paused. “Inspector—”</p><p>“Ms. An, if you please.”</p><p>“Ms. An, I was also told that you were the right person for this matter in that you” …<em>how to be delicate</em>… “have ample experience working with companies such as our own.”</p><p>Her voice was curt. “I am happy to discuss my credentials at our initial meeting, Mr. Ma. I will set the time and location in this morning’s email.”</p><p>Shing replaced the handset and stood, silent. Vincent had been clear; Inspector An worked for them. This “forensic accounting” was a simple matter of satisfying the appearance of inspection. There was no logical reason to feel unease.</p><p>A quiet knock distracted him. The courier had arrived with his change of clothes.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Erdene turned the corner to see Shing Ma standing in sunlight in front of her favorite barbecue place. He wore a light blue cashmere pullover over a white collared shirt with slim-fit natural linen trousers. His hair was drawn back into the same tight braid he wore at her office. Her breath caught as she remembered his voice in her ear in the dark, a rhythmic tapping. The color rising in her cheeks was certainly from her brisk walk. <em>That’s plausible</em>, she thought, as he saw her and smiled.</p><p>The scent of his cologne floated over her as she approached, fresh and citrusy. Lemon verbena? Lemongrass? Erdene felt an impulse to embrace him but...<em>not on the sidewalk, girl</em>. She clasped her hands behind her back. “Mr. Ma, what a delight.” She smiled up at him.</p><p>He held out his hand and she placed hers in it. Sweeping her knuckles to his cheek, he turned his face slightly and brushed his lips over her fingers, his dark eyes sly, holding hers. “My dear Erdene, so good to see you in person.”</p><p>The restaurant was unassuming, with glossy stained concrete floors and deep private booths circling the center table area. Shing chose a booth in the farthest corner. A waitress brought them water, Shing ordered tea, then Erdene led him to the buffet area to get ingredients for the meal.</p><p>Behind a low wall were long chilled tables with deep insets filled with various foods. Erdene handed Shing a plate as he looked at the many options, nonplussed. <em>The accountant prince is slumming with the commoners today</em>. Her tone was teasing. “Let me guess, usually someone cooks it for you?”</p><p>“I cook, but not often outside of my kitchen.” He examined the meats curiously. “As far as tabletop barbecue, let’s just say it’s been a while.”</p><p>She touched his arm. “Well you’re in for a treat. Here, let me recommend a few things.” Erdene began to pile their plates with meat. “Pork belly is my favorite, of course, they have marinated and plain, and thin-sliced. We’ll get them all, but always start with plain.” She turned to him, index finger raised like a barbecue professor. “Never start with marinated, those come second.” She picked through the containers, selecting various cuts. “These spareribs are just sick - they melt like butter in your mouth. Oh look! Bulgogi beef - have to get some of that. Put it on a separate plate. Soy marinated pork, we’ll wait on that. Look, octopus! They’re so tiny and cute!” They brought the meat plates back to the table then returned for vegetables.</p><p>“Am I being too bossy? Do you want to pick?” She turned to him, tongs in hand, her wide silver eyes earnest.</p><p>Shing’s expression was warm. “No, please, this is your favorite. Show me what you like.”</p><p>She beamed at him. “Okay. We need enoki mushrooms, a lot, a lot of lettuce, pickled radish, definitely garlic, kimchi and sprouts, let’s put them on a different plate, hmm, we need onion, and let’s get some secret sauce on the onion. What else?” She picked up a few small bowls. “Bean paste, salt and pepper, sesame oil…” She poured the dark golden oil liberally over the salt and pepper mixture. “Soybean powder, ooh, we for sure need wasabi soy sauce.” When she was done Shing was juggling numerous plates and bowls. Holding the overflowing basket she led them back to the booth.</p><p>In the center of the table was an inset convex grill. Erdene turned it on and arranged the many plates around the table. She picked up a tiny set of tongs and looked at Shing, who was watching her. She had a wicked smile.</p><p>“This is going to be so good. You have no idea. I might have to feed you myself.”</p><p>Shing eyed her long fingers. “I wouldn’t mind that.”</p><p>“Now pay attention. This is how you start.” They could feel the heat rising from the grill between them. Erdene picked up some spare rib meat, almost a pure white strip of fat, and placed it on the hot grill. The meat hissed and a rich scent rolled up from the table. “You rub the meat gently back and forth like this, and it oils the grill as it cooks.” She smoothly moved the pieces around on the hot metal. The heating element glowed red through the slits in the grill.</p><p>“Pro tip,” Erdene said. “If you grill the kimchi your mouth will have an orgasm.” Shing’s mouth twitched upward. “More of a kimchigasm I guess, but you have to put it down here in the edges, so as the rib meat cooks the fat will flow down and cover it. You will not believe the deliciousness.” She slid the kimchi onto the grill, making a satisfactory sizzle. “Bean sprouts we grill on the other side.”</p><p>She flipped the small fatty slabs of rib meat. “Mmm, that smell. Let’s put the garlic on this side of the grill. Now we can move the ribs over and start a pork belly.” She held the raw meat in the air in front of him. “Look at how thick that is! So thick, and thick meat is the best!” Shing shifted in his seat. She began to roast the pork belly, then flipped the spareribs with her chopsticks. “Mmm that smells amazing.” She leaned over the grill to closely examine the rib meat, her dress hanging away from her body, giving Shing a beautiful view.</p><p>“Okay, these are done. Can’t cook too long, don’t want to get dry, oh that’s perfect!” Pleased, she raised a piece of rib meat in chopsticks for his inspection. “You first. What sort of sauce do you like? Oh I know.” She dragged the meat through the seasoned sesame oil, and lifted it, golden and dripping, in front of him, a playful smile on her face. “Well?”</p><p>The heat on his face was surely from the fire. Shing leaned forward and opened his mouth, and she tucked the spare rib on top of his tongue. “Not too hot I hope,” she murmured.</p><p>Shing closed his eyes, tasting. “So tender, and juicy,” he said, looking back to her. “It’s gone. I think it melted in my mouth.” He picked up chopsticks. “My turn.”</p><p>Taking a piece of meat from the grill, he dredged it through the sauce and fed her, his gaze following her mouth, her shoulders, her neck, her dress. Erdene’s eyes shut as she closed her mouth around the meat. “Mmmmm,” she fluttered her hands with pleasure. “It does melt. So good!”</p><p>He reached and softly touched the corner of her mouth. “I think you had—”</p><p>“Now, now, Mr. Ma,” she said, lifting her napkin to her mouth. “No distracting the cook.” She added the enoki mushrooms to the grill and flipped the pork belly. “Oh, oh, oh, look at that,” she lifted the sizzling meat. “Smell that!” The roasted meat aroma was rich. She dangled the dripping crispy brown side before him. “Pork…belly…porn!” She dropped it back on the grill where the uncooked side hissed and spat. “Anticipation, baby, that’s what this is about.” She began turning the vegetables.</p><p>Shing tilted his head to the side, one side of his mouth lifting rakishly. “Did you just call me ‘baby’?”</p><p>“Now, you need something special.” She picked up a piece of lettuce and nestled a pickled radish into it. “We dip the last rib meat into this wasabi soy, put that on the radish with a little green onion, and of course our grilled kimchi…” She gave him a sidelong look as she folded the lettuce over the meat to make a wrap. “Ready?” She scooted to the edge of the booth. “I better come around for this.” She slid in next to Shing, putting her mouth next to his ear. “Open up,” she whispered.</p><p>Shing turned to her, their mouths almost touching. His lips parted, and she eased the lettuce wrap into his mouth. He brought his hand up to help and watched her as he chewed the wrap. His face showed surprise, then pleasure.</p><p>“Well? Kimchigasm?” she asked.</p><p>“That really is incredible,” he said, finishing the wrap. “The flavors are so complex in my mouth.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’m going to need proof,” Erdene said. She toyed with the sizzling vegetables. “If only there was a way for me to taste what you’re tasting.”</p><p>“If only.” Shing slipped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her. His lips were warm, her mouth opened and their tongues brushed against each other. He pulled back, took a deep breath. “You temptress,” he teased. “I didn’t intend to be seduced in a restaurant on my lunch hour.” His hand traced the back of her neck. “Also, I don’t think I told you, but you look stunning today.”</p><p>“Not my fault I can’t keep my hands off you, handsome Shing,” Erdene turned back to the grill. She picked up scissors, placed a lettuce leaf on the edge of the grill, and began to snip the crisped pork belly into bite-sized pieces on top of the leaf. “Now your turn. Make me a wrap.”</p><p>Shing chose various items and sauces, two pieces of the roasted pork belly, and folded it neatly for her. He caressed her jaw, then ran his hand down to her shoulder. He looked her slowly up and down, from her eyes to her lap and back again. With a knowing smile, he instructed her. “Open wide.”</p><p>Erdene felt her cheeks burn at his choice of words, but opened her mouth obediently. The hot and cold and crunch and soft and spice and savory and scent and flavor of the wrap was unlike anything else, but watching Shing feed her, his solid warm presence beside her, his eyes carefully on her as she ate… <em>This is what they mean by sensory overload</em>, she thought.</p><p>A drop of the wasabi soy escaped the last bit of lettuce and she felt it fall onto her chest, toward the top of her lotus tattoo. Shing glanced around, noting the tall booth limited the line of sight to their position, then met her eyes. Quickly ducking his head, he put his mouth over the drop, and licked and sucked that spot delicately. He circled his tongue on her skin then sat up. Erdene was now the one steadying herself. “Who’s seducing who?” she asked breathlessly.</p><p>The waitress appeared at the end of the table, and they both jumped. “Drinks?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh yes!” Erdene ordered them somaek, then put the thin-sliced pork belly onto the grill. “Get ready, these cook super fast.”</p><p>“I don’t drink during the workday, Dene,” Shing’s hand had somehow ended up resting on her thigh.</p><p>“It’s a tradition, though.” She flipped the thin pork belly, which had cooked quickly, and started making wraps. “You eat barbecue, you drink somaek.”</p><p>“Another time I will. But I still have deliverables I have to deal with this afternoon.” Shing looked at the birds on her dress. “Are these phoenixes?”</p><p>“I think so?” The waitress returned with two open bottles of soju and maekju, shot glasses, and Cass glasses. “Oh, can we get a clean grill please?”</p><p>“Phoenixes are dear to my heart.” Shing enthusiastically finished off a wrap.</p><p>The waitress returned with a clean grill and switched the grill surfaces using a long metal stick. Erdene put the marinated meat on the new grill, then turned to the drinks.</p><p>“Magic trick,” she said. She poured a shot glass of the soju into the Cass glass, then added maekju. She slammed a large spoon into the glass and bubbles exploded in the mixture, threatening to overflow. She gave a delighted laugh. “Presto chango! Somaek! Cheers!” She downed the mixture leaving a bubbly mustache on her lips.</p><p>Shing pulled her to him and kissed the bubbles off her mouth. “Smooth and delicious,” he murmured. Erdene kissed him back, then turned the meat on the grill.</p><p>“One more, I want to show off. My friends call this taekwondo somaek shot, but I call it yoga master shot. Watch carefully.” This time she poured maekju in the glass, then balanced two chopsticks on the top of the glass and carefully positioned the shot glass on top. She filled the shot glass with soju. “Okay, here goes…YOGA MASTER SHOT!” she shouted and slammed both palms on the table. The glass jumped, the chopsticks bounced away, and the shot glass fell into the maekju, resulting in a sloppy explosion of bubbles. Shing laughed out loud.</p><p><em>That’s the first time I’ve heard him laugh like that. </em>Erdene realized.<em><span class="Apple-converted-space"> He looks younger when he laughs.</span></em></p><p>“Cheers!” She raised her glass to Shing and drank again. She paused and stifled a burp. “Okay, that’s it for me, I have to go back to work too. I just wanted to show you that.”</p><p>Erdene put the glass down and began snipping the marinated meat into pieces. She picked up a piece and popped it in her mouth. “Oh wow! Shing, it’s salty, juicy, sweet, sour, smoky, fresh, so good!” She washed it down with the dregs of her glass and picked up another piece. She gave him a sultry look. “You have to try this.”</p><p>Placing the meat delicately between her teeth, she tilted her head and leaned in, offering it to him. Shing didn’t hesitate. He met her lips and brought the meat into his mouth, breaking away to taste and swallow. “You’re right, exquisite,” he agreed, and brought his mouth back to hers. In the secluded corner he took his time with her, kissing all around her lips, her chin, her jaw, tasting her. She explored him too, with her mouth, her hands, for once holding back from feeling his crotch. <em>We are in a damn restaurant</em>, she reminded herself.</p><p>She looked back to the plates. “Well, we could roast a little bulgogi, or maybe some pork skin.” She looked at Shing, who hadn’t taken his eyes off her. “I’m getting full, honestly.”</p><p>“I thought you wanted something sweet afterward.” He still looked hungry, but not for more barbecue.</p><p>“Oh, maybe a bubble tea for the road. There’s a shop two doors down from here. They have the brown sugar ones people like, but my favorite is the dragonfruit.” The alcohol was making Erdene feel a little fizzy.</p><p>“This is the second time you’ve cooked for me,” he said.</p><p>“How was it?” Erdene leaned against him, feeling pleasantly warm.</p><p>“Better than I ever imagined.” He let her relax against his body. “Look, your workplace is only a short distance from here. Let me get you a tea and walk you back. Then maybe we can meet up later.” He inhaled the colorful knot of her hair.</p><p>She sighed, liking the feel of his firm pectoral muscles under her cheek. She put her hand on the soft cashmere, and felt his heartbeat, strong and steady.</p><p>“I like that plan, but I have rehearsal tonight. It’ll go pretty late. We’re playing in a couple of clubs this weekend.”</p><p>“Tomorrow then?” She remembered again the feeling of lying in the dark, undone, his voice smooth and low in her ear. <em>Was that only last night? This is getting intense. But I’m not going to say no to Shing Ma.</em></p><p>She turned and kissed him lightly. “Tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All the Fucking Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erdene's otaku is showing; Shing is serenaded.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter got so long I split it in half; should be read with Ch. 8. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 7, All the Fucking Flowers</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A </em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em></b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p><p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Pulling up now</em>, he typed, and pressed send.</p><p>Shing emerged from the compact black sports car and walked around to the sidewalk in front of Giant Goldfish Publishing. Rush hour had ended over an hour ago; the street was deserted. He leaned against the car, idly brushed at the front of his wine-colored sweater, and slipped his phone from an inner pocket of his supple black leather jacket. His hair was, as ever, tightly pulled back in a shining flawless braid, throwing his elegant features into sharp relief as he glanced down the vacant sidewalk.</p><p>Daiyu An’s office had confirmed receipt of their document request yesterday afternoon, and he had received no inquiries from her today. She had one more day to review the materials before their meeting Thursday. Despite his disquiet at her initial call, he felt his submissions had answered all questions. <em>One meeting should do it</em>, he thought.</p><p>He checked his phone for a reply, but there was none. She would come down when she came down. The corner of his mouth curled into a small smile. <em>I’m on a date. </em>He returned the phone to his pocket, and looked at the early evening sky. The taller buildings had already cast the ground into shadow, but overhead the sloping afternoon sunlight painted the billowing clouds gold and salmon against a pale metallic blue sky.</p><p>A date was a strange fit for Shing. <em>Arm’s length</em>, he thought. <em>That’s the preferred distance for people, including women. Until</em>—</p><p>The door of the building opened and a long lean woman emerged, wearing flat lace-up ankle boots, light green leggings, a loose ivory camisole, and long fluffy rust-colored cardigan that hung past her knees. A gold headband pushed back her lavender hair, until it fell tumbling around her shoulders. She smiled widely at him behind oversized sunglasses.</p><p>He pushed off of the car as she stopped in front of him, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Erdene,” he said. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips against her hairline.</p><p>She tipped her sunglasses down and the wide silver eyes caught his. “Shing,” she breathed sexily with a mischievous smile, gauging his reaction and pleased with the surge of heat in the depths of his eyes. “Goodness, I haven’t seen you since, what? Yesterday?”</p><p>“Yes,” he reached behind him to open the car door. “Did you miss me?”</p><p>“I actually did.” Erdene slipped into the passenger seat and tucked in the bottom of her sweater as he closed the door. “So,” she said as he slipped into his seat and started the car. “Where are you taking me?”</p><p>“It’s a pleasant evening. I thought we’d go for a walk. Do you like botanical gardens?”</p><p>She looked at Shing in surprise. “Yes, but I haven’t been to one in years. I’m a beach and mountain girl. But, honestly, Shing, I didn’t take you for a nature boy.”</p><p>A smile touched his features as he guided the car through traffic. “Where did you think I’d take you?”</p><p>She leaned back, thinking. “A bar? Karaoke? Museum? I don’t know, something fancy.”</p><p>“Who says gardens aren’t fancy? You’ll see.” He turned onto the freeway, then threw her a look. “Karaoke? Really?”</p><p>She chuckled. “Of course. Don’t you want to hear me sing again? But just for you this time?”</p><p>He focused on the road. “What a distracting thought, Ms. Chinbatyn.”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>They entered a quieter part of town, the landscape becoming more open, greener, the streets wider. Shing pulled into the parking area for the Teratai Botanical Gardens.</p><p>They started down the wide concrete path into the park. Reflexively, Erdene almost slipped her hand into his, but caught herself. <em>This isn’t some sappy anime. Get it together</em>.</p><p>But looking at the greenery around her in the rich late afternoon light, she had to admit it did kind of feel like a sappy anime. Just inside the entrance, a slow-moving creek split the path three ways. A wooden bridge arched over the languid water on the middle path, and this was the path Shing led her down.</p><p>The smells of the city receded, leaving a fresh scent of growing things. <em>Kind of smells like him</em>, Erdene thought. She glanced sideways at the man next to her. He had a distant look, his eyes on the trees, the artfully arranged stones. She touched his arm. “Shing.” He turned to her.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, these kind of parks remind me of a long time ago.” He brought his attention back to her. “I didn’t mean to ignore you.”</p><p>“I’m curious. Did you live near a park growing up?”</p><p>“No, I grew up in the countryside. Not in Narin, though. A long way from here.” They approached a set of low stone steps, framed on either side by steep walls of greenery with large bright blue flowers. “Hydrangea. I’m surprised they’re still blooming this late. They have a traditional meaning of balance, and stability under terrible conditions. Some say immortality. Not much scent though.”</p><p>The walls of flowers were so high they changed the light, bathing them in tones of blue as they climbed to the top of the steps. Erdene approached one and examined it. “It’s like a hundred flowers in one bundle.”</p><p>“And there are hundreds of those bundles,” said Shing, looking back down the steps.</p><p>“So are you into the spring festivals, then, when the cherry blossoms are out?” Erdene stepped back to his side. They continued through a wide lawn shaded with trees, a lot of maples, a few katsura, and one she didn’t recognize. “What kind of tree is that?”</p><p>Shing looked it over. “I’ve always called it <em>wūjiù</em>. I don’t know the English word for it. As for the cherry blossoms, they are popular, but my favorite spring flower is actually the wisteria. The ones they had when I was young were enormous– the flowers could hang almost a meter long. Now those had a scent. Almost overpowering.”</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">The landscape around them formed a serene portrait of wildness, the sweeping arrangement of stones, the matching arc of tree trunks curved gently over manicured hedges. Calm waters reflected these shapes, the occasional white flower bed or red wooden railing accenting the arrangement of greens and browns, the blue of the sky. It seemed as though each leaf in the assembled foliage must have been individually placed, so perfectly controlled was the scene before them. </span>
</p><p>Without conscious decision, they turned down a smaller path which meandered around a pond. “Wow,” Erdene said, looking at a long snaking bed of deep purple irises at the edge of the water. “That color is intense.” She left the path and crouched low to examine them. Shing followed. Her fingers traced the dark rippling edge of the enormous petals. “Any meaning to these?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes. That particular type of iris was thought to have special powers to protect from evil. See how the leaves are shaped like swords? People used to embroider them on their robes, to ward off calamity, or hateful energy.”</p><p>“How do you know so much about plant lore?” She rose and they continued around the water.</p><p>“My grandmother told me most of this. Plus just being around them, I guess.”</p><p>She nudged him playfully. “Shing Ma, country boy. Who knew?”</p><p>He gave her a conspiratorial look. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”</p><p>She rose onto her toes so their eyes were level, and winked at him. “Never.” She looked at him— sleek, poised, and backlit in the fading sunshine like some tragic bishounen hero.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god I am in a sappy anime.</em>
</p><p>The light was fading quicker now, shadows flowing out across the grass. At the end of the pond they crossed a line of stepping stones to return to the main path. Up on a small hill on their left was an older building that looked like a temple or a shrine, surrounded by precisely manicured shrubs and miniature trees. Large katsura trees stood behind like guardians.</p><p>A much larger pond lay between them and the building, most of its surface obscured by a green forest of broad, bowl-shaped leaves with graceful fluted edges, each on a single stalk. They walked up onto a second bridge, this one paved with stone and edged with lacquered red rails. In the center of the arch, Erdene stopped to lean over the rail, looking into the water.</p><p>“Lotuses,” she said. The blossoms were closed, scattered on their own stalks in between the wide green leaves.</p><p>“You must know all about the lotus,” Shing said, nodding at her chest tattoo.</p><p>“I do,” Erdene searched in the water in the diminishing light. “Too bad, I don’t see any fish. They must all be hiding under the lotus leaves.” Her attention went to the closed buds. “The flowers only last a few days, some only a day. They represent purity and spiritual awakening.”</p><p>“And beauty,” Shing added.</p><p>She looked at the legions of closed flowers. “Mmm. It grows from the mud, which is the suffering and struggles of this world, to rise and break through the surface. It represents rebirth, rising above past wrongs.” She turned to him. “It’s powerful. The lotus breaks through and opens again every day, teaching that even after our darkest hours there can be a new beginning. They’re all closed now, though.”</p><p>He spread his hand on her chest. “Except this one. The others will open in the morning, but you have to be an early riser to catch them in full bloom.” He paused. “As I recall, you are an early riser.”</p><p>She blushed. “As I recall, you didn’t mind.”</p><p>The lights around the shrine lit up. He slipped his arm around her waist. “On a late summer evening like this, there should be fireflies everywhere. Though they may not be able to survive in the city.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen them here,” She looked at him, tall and pensive beside her. <em>Fuck it. I like sappy animes</em>. “Kiss me, Shing Ma. Kiss me right now.”</p><p>He looked at her, surprised, then obliged.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Just as before, Erdene ran ahead to pick up the small apartment as Shing slipped off his shoes. A jacket went into the laundry hamper, she scooped up two charging cords and kicked her boots into a corner. She turned to see Shing Ma standing in her living room once more, this time holding a bag of take out.</p><p>He removed his jacket and followed her into the kitchen, pulling two poke bowls from the bag. “See?” she said, handing him chopsticks. She made them both a cup of green tea. “I told you it’d be easier to pick something up. Simple.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” he said. “Show me you have something to eat here besides instant ramen.” He tucked in.</p><p>“Oh! You wound me! Twice now I've showed you what a good cook I am.”</p><p>He looked at her over the edge of his bowl.</p><p>“Okay, fine. But I also have instant miso.” Erdene dug around in her bowl for the yellowfin pieces.</p><p>Shing finished when she was about halfway through. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter. “So tell me about this performance.” Her eyebrows went up questioningly. “Aren’t you going to sing for me tonight?”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” She focused on her bowl. “I think something can be arranged.” She found the last crispy onions and left the rice. “That’s only fair. Last time you came over you did most of the work.” She looked up at him, sly. “Tonight I’ll entertain you. How does that sound?”</p><p>Shing stood. “What are we waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Erdene went to a pile of black boxes, bags, and music stands against the wall, and began digging through the gear. “Ugh, the guys didn’t organize this at all.” She pulled and plugged in a few pieces of electronics, then connected her phone. She looked to the screen in one hand, and with the other adjusted the sliders on a small mixer. “Okay, that should do it.” She looked over her shoulder at Shing, holding his tea in the entryway. “Have a seat, sir.”</p><p>Shing sat on the small couch, placed his tea on the side table. She tapped her phone and set it down. A slow, syncopated beat filled the room. She turned her back to Shing and swayed her hips in time to the sound of the wire brushes stroking the drum head, a luscious two beat hi-hat that was soon joined by icy high notes from the piano. As the piano cascaded down into the lower register, Erdene shook off the long rust-colored cardigan, baring first her shoulders, then her arms, until the bass joined the rhythm in a bluesy walking line and the sweater dropped to the floor.</p><p>Shing leaned forward, entranced. As the shadowy beat carried on, she pointed one foot, drawing a circle on the floor, then turned toward Shing, cocking her head so that her thick hair tumbled forward as she moved.He could hear her slow, deep singer’s inhale.</p><p>“<em>Your eyes may be whole, but the story I'm told, is your heart is as black as night</em>.” Her voice brought him back to their first night, the rough whiskey tones, her face under the colored lights.</p><p>Her voice fluttered as she sang, spreading her legs into a wide stance, lifting the bottom edge of her ivory camisole, running her hand over her bare stomach. “<em>Your lips may be sweet, such that I can't compete, but your heart is as black as night</em>.”</p><p>The dark jazz piano swelled under her voice. She lowered her head to look at him, stepping slowly toward him, one leg crossing the other, her thighs rubbing against each other. Shing’s mouth went dry. Her voice vibrated, low, throaty.<br/><br/>“<em>I don't know why you came along, at such a perfect time</em>,” almost within his reach, she suddenly turned away. She threw her head back, mouth open, her voice rising. “<em>But if I let you hang around, I'm bound to lose my mi-i-ind</em>.”</p><p>His eyes followed her hands as they went to her hips, slid down over her ass. “<em>'Cause your hands may be strong, but the feeling's all wrong, your heart is as black as night</em>. <em>Wo-oh-oh</em>.”</p><p>A sultry saxophone run marked the bridge. Her head swayed, her hair swinging back and forth. Shing felt hypnotized. She turned, her look scorching. As the rough notes of the sax swelled to the verse she dropped to her knees, placing her hands flat on the floor. She inhaled again, locking eyes with him and crawling to him slowly, deliberately, on her hands and knees.</p><p>“<em>I don't know why you came along, at such a perfect time, but if I let you hang around, I'm bound to lose my mind.”</em> She reached him and placed her hands on his knees, smiling as she opened his legs and eased between them.<br/><br/>“'<em>C</em>a<em>use your hands may be strong,”</em> she ran her hands up his thighs, still meeting his gaze, daring him. He shivered as her hands neared his erection. “<em>But the feeling's all wrong</em>,” she leaned in, their faces almost touching. “<em>Your heart is as black, your heart is as black</em>,” she pushed him back against the sofa, gave him a haughty look, and began undoing his trousers. “<em>Oh, your heart is as bla-ack as night</em>.”</p><p>The instrumental continued, the saxophone and bass playing extravagant glissandos, the wire brushes stroking the cymbals. The song concluded with a noir flourish, then transitioned to a wordless blues number. Erdene pushed the fabric aside and was pleased to see Shing’s liberated dick straining, fully erect, before her. “Well, hello, there.” She stroked the sides and looked up at Shing as she lowered her lips to his cock.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, woman,” he licked his lips. “You are a lot to handle.”</p><p>She winked at him as she opened her mouth around his dick, taking him into the heat of her mouth. Her tongue ran down the underside, then up and around the smooth top. “You taste good tonight, Mr. Ma.” She licked him lightly and quickly all around the top then pulled him into her mouth again, sucking. His thighs clenched, and his hands dug into the couch cushions.</p><p>“Erdene,” Shing said.</p><p>“Too big, Shing,” she said, lightly playing with his balls, as her other hand stroked him. “I can’t fit you all into my mouth.” She pouted. “Going to have to be creative.”</p><p>Shing shifted his weight, sliding his pants down.</p><p>“Good idea, I need total access,” she agreed, helping him shuck them off. She wriggled deeper between his legs and he made room for her. She ran her hands over his thighs, his groin, then brought both hands around his balls, stroking them and playing with them. Shing sighed, watching her. She planted a delicate kiss over the depression on the top of his dick where clear fluid was seeping out. She licked that spot and his thighs tensed around her. She looked up at him. “Can I tell you a secret?”</p><p>His voice was strained. “Please.”</p><p>She looked at his dick with open longing, ran her hands along its hard length. “I love your dick. It looks so good, so—exciting. I just want to make love to your dick. I want to know every inch of your dick, every curve, every vein. I didn’t really get a good look at it last time.”</p><p>“True.” He smiled, remembering. “You were bent over for a lot of it.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him then returned to her examination. The skin was slightly darker than the rest of him, almost the color of honey, darkening toward the base, and even darker over his scrotum. It widened slightly in the center, gently curved upwards, and if she let it go, angled slightly to the left. At the top it was pinker, smooth and taut. She admired the curves at the top, the heart shape – she put her fingers into the escaping drops and smoothed them over the head, making it shiny. His dick was perfectly clean, with a lingering scent of—lavender? She looked up at him.</p><p>“How are you so clean after that hike?” She chuckled. “Did you wash your dick for me when we got here?”</p><p>He smiled down at her. “Secrets.”</p><p>She ran her tongue up and down his length. Even fully engorged he did not have many visible veins, but the strip of sensitive erectile tissue on the underside was large and prominent. She ran her fingers down the indentations it created on either side, traced her lips back up to the tight tip just below the opening. “Fuck I love your dick.” She pictured him moving inside her, and felt her pussy contract.</p><p>She gave him a last lustful look and tightened her lips around his shaft, slowly bringing her mouth up and down. Shing exhaled hard. She moved her mouth in a tight circle, while gliding her hand in the opposite direction. When she had moved as far as she could, she reversed directions. One hand continued to move delicately over his balls. </p><p>Shing tried not to cry out, instead held his breath. She noticed and lightly slapped his leg. “Breathe! Oh, hold on, may I?” He watched her take his tea. She sipped the hot liquid, holding it in her mouth. Her eyes smiled as she went back to his dick, sliding it into the warm flood in her mouth. Her tongue moved in the wetness, stroking him slowly. The tea ran down his cock, running over his groin and balls, tickling him. His dick pounded, he thought he was coming but her hand tightened at the base of his shaft, holding him back. She circled the root of his dick, almost a massage, while her mouth looped in figure eights on the top of his cock, still warm with tea. His ass clenched and he did cry out, thrusting forward into her mouth and grabbing her hair at the base of her neck, holding her head on him.</p><p>“Fuck! Dene! I can’t—”</p><p>She pulled her mouth off of his cock with a loud slurping sound. She swallowed. “What? Don’t tell me you can’t take it.” She ran one hand up his stomach, leaning forward until his throbbing cock pressed against her breasts through the thin silk. “Shing,” she breathed, holding his gaze.</p><p>“Keep. Going.” He panted.</p><p>“As you wish, handsome Shing. But I should warn you.” She whispered to him. “When you do come, I am going to suck you very, very hard.” She smiled a lazy pleased smile and returned her attention to his cock.</p><p>Shing closed his eyes, and tightened his grip on her hair. One of her hands roamed his groin, his lower stomach, tracing the line of hair down to his cock, the other stroked him in sync with the movements of her mouth. She loosened her hold on the base, and he pushed forward into her tongue. The world was nothing but her mouth, her liquid heat, her fingers, her slow rhythm, her thick hair winding between his fingers. As his heart rate accelerated, she palmed his balls, pushing them upwards as they tightened, then stroked his smooth perineum with the fingernails of the same hand. Shing groaned then held his breath again, his eyes closed, face straining.</p><p>She lifted her mouth briefly. “Hey! Breathe! Focus on me, Baby.”</p><p>He drew air sharply as she plunged his dick back into her mouth. She felt his pulse accelerate and sucked hard on the head of his cock, stroking the length with her other hand. Shing’s body contracted then, his hand tightened in her hair, his hips drove forward. He came, spurting into her mouth. She sucked, swallowing, still moving her tongue, milking the underside of his dick into the back of her throat. He pumped into her, jaw clenched, until he finally relaxed and released her hair, falling back onto the couch. He was covered in sweat. She gently pulled off of him and rested her head on his thigh. She caressed all around his wet cock with feathery touches.</p><p>“I just love this beautiful dick. Seriously, it’s a work of art.” He pulled her up onto the couch with him. He looked both dazed and contented.</p><p>“Jesus, Erdene. That was fucking magnificent.” She curled into his side, then reached for his tea and finished it. He turned toward her. “You didn't mind swallowing? I want you to know I'm fine if you don't want to."</p><p>She put the cup done. "Depends on my mood, really. But you don't taste bad. A little salty, but more umami, like...black truffles. It sounds odd, maybe, but I kind of liked the taste of you."</p><p>"Truffles?" he snorted. "If you say so. Let’s go to the bed. I think it’s your turn.” He rose and stripped off his shirt. He extended a hand to pull her up, then turned to lead her into the bedroom.</p><p>Erdene froze, staring at his back, pulling her hand out of his without thinking. “What is <em>that</em>?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For reference, Melody Gardot's live performance of Your Heart Is As Black As Night:</p><p>https://youtu.be/4dJ0ISaTLCc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dragon and Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erdene discovers a bandit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. No matter how far we get, it still means a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 8, Dragon and Phoenix</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A </em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em></b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p><p><em>Midnight Poppy Land can be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app</em> <em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shing rose and stripped off his shirt. He extended a hand to pull her up, then turned to lead her into the bedroom.</p><p>Erdene froze, staring at his back. “What is <em>that?</em>”</p><p>He stopped, turned. She gripped his shoulder and turned him back, staring at his lower back. She answered her own question. “It's a tattoo.”</p><p>He turned his back toward the light, giving her a clear view. “Yes. It’s not done though.”</p><p>She ran his hand over the design. It was a dragon, yellow and gold. Its tail spiraled down Shing’s right buttock, its body writhed back and forth on his lower back, red flames exploding from its spine, tail, joints. Its fearsome head almost reached his mid-back. The dragon’s snout was open, roaring, long whiskers whipping, its teeth bared and glittering, jagged horns jutting from its skull, eyes enraged. Its talons extended to all sides, a glowing ball gripped in one back foot, a front foot reaching up over its head. The detail and shading were exquisite, so realistic it looked as if the beast was moving across Shing’s skin. Every element was complete except the dragon’s empty eye.</p><p>Erdene’s fingers traced the colors, disbelieving. “How did I not see this before?” she whispered. Shing held still as she explored him. Arched across his upper back was the inked outline of a bird. Its wings extended, body arched, flames pouring from its body, its long tail feathers curling just beyond the dragon’s reach. Its beak was open, fierce, as if it was about to strike the empty spot in the middle of his back between its mouth and the dragon’s straining talons. But there was no color or shading to the bird, just a thin tracing of black lines.</p><p>Her eye was drawn again to the space over his spine between the beak of the bird and the outstretched talons of the dragon. Everywhere else they seemed to be in wild motion, but there in the center they were forever frozen in this moment of reaching. It was beautiful and terrifying. She couldn’t look away.</p><p>Erdene thought back. <em>He took his shirt off that first night, but always faced me. I was laying back, it was dark, I was</em>—she realized she never saw him from behind that first night. She pictured him going to shower, the long bath sheet completely covering his back and shoulders. <em>Did he not want me to see?</em></p><p>“Tell me about the design,” she said softly.</p><p>He took her hand, led her to the bed, and lay down under the light on his stomach. He folded his arms under his chin. “This dragon is the <em>fúcánglóng</em>. It dwells underground, where it guards hidden treasures. The bird is the <em>fènghuáng</em>, the Chinese phoenix. It’s a bird of virtue, mercy, and grace. Together, the dragon and the phoenix represent balance, the yin and yang. The phoenix is the yin, the female, and the dragon is the male, the yang.”</p><p>He angled himself so he could see her face. “Most designs in this style have an elaborate background, but I asked the Master, the artist, to create a design with just the figures.” She examined them, tracing her fingers over the shapes. The two were balanced against each other, beautiful, ferocious.</p><p>Erdene’s fingers trailed over her own lotus. She remembered the afternoon in the chair, the buzzing of the tattoo gun, the abrasive noise rock playlist, the hot sting of the needle. “What style is this?”</p><p>“Irezumi. Traditional hand tattooing.” Erdene nudged Shing over and stretched out next to him on the bed.</p><p>“I’ve heard of that. There’s no tattoo gun?” Her hand lightly stroked the lines of ink.</p><p>“No, there’s a wooden tool with a cluster of metal needles attached to the end. The Horishi, the artist, has to master the technique. It takes a long time.”</p><p>She hesitated. “It sounds painful. Isn’t that an…underworld thing? It doesn’t seem like something an accountant would do. How do you even find someone who knows how to do that? There can’t be more than a handful in the whole country.”</p><p>He looked at her irritably. “I’m not an accountant, I’m a financial adviser.”</p><p>“Right. What’s the difference?” She kept on stroking his back.</p><p>He put his head back down. “Accountants do math. I do strategy. They add and subtract numbers. I manage numbers.”</p><p>“Okay. And do financial advisers usually get inked at secretive gangster tattoo parlors?”</p><p>He turned on his side to face her. “It’s not just yakuza who get irezumi, or who have tattoos. You have a tattoo. And not all yakuza even have tattoos.” His face grew distant, suddenly far away from her. “And the ones who get tattoos, they do it to show their bravery, their endurance, but most of all they want to show that…that they have no regrets.”</p><p>She watched him closely. “Shing Ma.” His eyes refocused on her. “You seem to know a lot about the yakuza." She paused. "Do you have regrets?”</p><p>A shadow crossed his features. He looked away. “Of course. What man doesn’t?” He rolled onto his back, the design concealed. His face looked pained. “I’m not ashamed of my tattoo.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be. I’m not judging you—that’s not my intent. Please, Shing.” She thought for a moment. “I just—I’m realizing how little we know each other. We’ve known each other – what? Three weeks this Friday?” She pulled closer to him. “I want to understand. Your design, and its meaning, are beautiful. Will you share yourself with me?”</p><p>“I thought that’s what I’ve been doing.” He looked uncomfortable.</p><p>“Tell me what it’s like.” He wasn’t meeting her eyes. “Irezumi. It’s mysterious. I’d like to learn about it. Why do they still do it with the hand tools when they have so many other ways now? How do you even find the artist?”</p><p>His eyes were guarded, but he answered her truthfully. “You find a Master by word of mouth. There aren’t many Horishi, and each has a family, meaning when he takes apprentices they become his sons. The Master has total control of the design. Yes, it can be difficult to endure.”</p><p>“But what’s it like?” Her wide eyes were so close, her lilac hair falling over her shoulders. “I’ve been inked, clearly, but not like what you’re talking about. What’s it like to be under that wooden tool?”</p><p>Shing looked away. “A large design takes years to do. The shading is the most complicated part. You have to be available whenever the Horishi has time for you. Each time is hours. The shortest I’ve done is about three hours, the longest, over six.” He got that far away look again. She waited, quiet. “It can be hard at first, then you go numb. After the second or third hour, you get cold, then shaky. I always have to fight for the fourth hour. The pain returns, but sharper, more focused. The only way to manage is to breathe through it. It’s the shading that is hardest. Sometimes it feels like a red-hot blade.”</p><p>He looked at her, defensive. “The beauty at the end is worth it all.” She stayed still. “Machine tattoos fade, sometimes have to be recolored. Irezumi tattoos are muted at first but become more vibrant as time goes by, because the ink goes so deep. It takes time to work through the skin.” He turned so that she faced the strong red and gold colors, the dragon roared into her face. “Another man’s dedication, his years of training and toil, is here on my back, kept alive by my blood. This dragon and this phoenix, are his paintings that live with me, are part of me. They are not for other people. Their lives will end with my death.”</p><p>She spread her hand over the dragon’s lashing body. “Is that why I didn’t see it before? Because it’s not for other people?”</p><p>He turned again to look at her, flushed. “It is intimate, of course. But I wasn’t hiding it or displaying it. Sometimes it’s easier to leave things…uncomplicated.”</p><p>She leaned in, kissed him long and deep. After a moment he returned the kiss, his arms slipping around her. She tucked her head under his chin. “Why is the dragon’s eye blank?”</p><p>“The Master said it’s the last part he does. He only fills the eye when he’s ready. It gives the dragon its soul.”</p><p>“When will it be finished?”</p><p>Shing tightened his arms, pulling her in. “He contacted me earlier this week. He has time on Friday afternoon. That will be my next appointment, but he won’t finish it, of course. Maybe in the next year.”</p><p>“What part will he be working on?”</p><p>“He wants to start the shading on the phoenix.”</p><p>Tucked against his skin she felt his scent, his warmth, everywhere. Erdene reflected. <em>I’m a pretty straightforward girl. I design books, I have my music, I have my friends, family. I read manga when nobody’s looking. I do yoga, go dancing. I love to swim</em>. <em>But Shing.</em></p><p>She looked at him, watching her. <em>The pieces don’t fit together quite right.</em> <em>Sexy beast, finance guy, clearly has money, not from here, knows all about plants, has a badass tattoo.</em> <em>What does he do on his days off? Besides me, I mean.</em></p><p>She touched his face.<em> I don’t even know where he lives.</em> “Can I see it, after? After the Master works on it?”</p><p>He hesitated. “Alright.”</p><p>She was quiet for a time. He stroked her hair, until she spoke into his chest.</p><p>“I don’t have any brothers.”</p><p>“What?” he looked down at her.</p><p>She straightened and returned his gaze. “I don’t have any brothers. My father is elderly. No one is looking out for me. I look out for myself. So, I’ve always been careful with men. I have rules. No contacting them first. No letting them stay over. No sex until you’ve checked them out. No unprotected sex. No seeing them two days in a row. No putting myself in a position with a stranger where I could be overpowered, or hurt.”</p><p>Shing exhaled. “Sounds like you’ve been breaking your rules.”</p><p>“Yes. With you, Shing Ma, I didn’t follow my rules. I followed my instincts, and I still am.” Her clear eyes looked at him, into him, through him. “I just want you to know. As of today, I have no regrets.”</p><p>The shadow flitted across his face again.</p><p>She continued. “I should probably let you know. I’m developing feelings for you.”</p><p>“I should fucking hope so,” he said.</p><p>“And you, Shing?” He was quiet. She pressed. “Are you developing feelings for me?”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Shing felt like he was approaching an event horizon. A powerful force was pulling him forward. Another advance and he would cross an invisible point of no return, and be lost. The sensible choice was to pull back now. He could always cross the line at a later time, when he had time to analyze, when the choice would be rational.</p><p>Instead, he fell into her silver eyes and said the simple truth. “Yes.”</p><p>The next moment, as he kissed her, it felt different. He took his time, tasting her mouth, kissing her lips. They were soft, of course. They were hers. Her tongue felt delicate on his, moving, twining. He felt himself growing hard again. She was still wearing her silk top and leggings. He pulled her on top of him. Her hands held his face as she took the lead, kissing. He held her slender waist under her camisole.</p><p>She came up for breath, sitting astride him on the bed. He watched her. “I’ll go tonight,” he said. She frowned at the thought. “I’m not prepared to stay. I don’t have clothes. Also, I want to respect your rules, if that’s what you want.”</p><p>She thought. “I don’t know how I feel about that.” She rested her elbows on his chest, her chin on her hands. “It feels sometimes like we’re in a car going super fast, with no brakes. I do feel afraid—nervous—that we’ll crash. I’m going to get hurt and I can’t do anything about it. But I don’t know what that has to do with you going home or staying.”</p><p>“I just want to show you that we can choose.” Shing watched her look down at him, naked underneath her. Was she picturing the dragon flying across his back towards the thought of a phoenix?</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Erdene made up her mind. “Alright, Shing Ma. I’ll let you go for tonight, and we’ll see each other Friday. But,” she smoothed her hands up his arms until she playfully held both of his wrists to the bed, “before you go, I want more.”</p><p>He smiled. “I think I know what you want, woman. And I know precisely how to give you what you want. Here’s my proposal, then. Before I go, I am going to make you come—” he showed her four fingers “—four times. How do you feel about that plan?”</p><p>Erdene wasn’t sure she heard him right. “That sounds…good, but four? Really? Won’t that take–” she looked away, suddenly shy, “a long time?”</p><p>Shing looked darkly amused. “Why don’t you leave that to me?”</p><p>“Why that many, though?” Just the thought flustered her. <em>How many times have I come in one night?</em> She looked at him through her lashes. She felt the tension coming off his body. He sat up, easily breaking her hold on his wrists, and moved behind her.</p><p>“Because,” his fingers trailed the back of her neck. “When you orgasm, and then orgasm again…” He brought his mouth to the back of her neck, scraped his teeth over her sensitive skin. Erdene’s eyes closed. “…each time you orgasm, it changes.”</p><p>Her mind focused to the singular point where his teeth touched her skin. He nipped her, then soothed the sting with his circling tongue. “You change. The first time you may become slick and swollen, but not produce much liquid, but the second time, you may gush for me.”</p><p>He reached around her to clasp her breasts, where her nipples were already growing tight under the silk of her camisole. He brushed his fingers over them as he spoke. “The second orgasm may take longer to come but subside quickly, while the third may be deeper, and go on and on and on…” His hands gripped her breasts firmly, pulling her against his body. She felt his excitement, pushing against her ass. “…and on.”</p><p>He slid his hands down, past her stomach, to hold the tops of her thighs. His face was against her neck, his lips felt smooth against her skin. “I want to see how long—” His tongue traced her ear. “—how long your sweet cunt will come for me. Five minutes? Six?”</p><p>She shivered under his hands, closed her eyes. Every nerve felt supersensitive. His fingertips were like an electric current on her skin. “What do you mean? Come for five minutes? I don’t understand.”</p><p>His fingers brushed over her sex, making her stomach contract, then swept up to trace her throat. “I mean you will start coming, and your orgasm won’t end for five full minutes.”</p><p>She felt unsteady. “That’s a long— long time. Is that even possible?”</p><p>“You will show me what is possible. What you can give me.” One hand rested at the front of her neck, the other slid over her pussy, just holding her there. “What you are capable of. Eight minutes?”</p><p>Erdene twisted under his hands and put her arms around his neck. Her body felt inflamed. She craved the feeling of him against her. She pushed her pelvis against his erection, angled herself to rub against him. He continued. “And the fourth time you come—”</p><p>“Oh fuck, stop talking,” she sought his mouth, but he held himself just out of her reach.</p><p>His smile no longer looked soft. It was deliberate, inescapable. His dark eyes so close, they were all she could see. “The fourth time you come, we will enter the unknown. You will show me everything.” He gave her the kiss she wanted, and she opened her mouth to him.</p><p>He broke away. His hands moved under her top, down the warm skin of her back, as she tried to draw breath. He looked into her silver eyes with a firm and unyielding demand. “Won’t you?”</p><p>Erdene felt totally out of control. “Yes. Yes.” Without asking permission, her hands flew to his braid, stripped off the black hair band and swiftly unbound his hair. His eyes widened. She pulled the fluid black strands around his face, his shoulders, held them in her hands. “Shing. Okay.” Her breathing was hard, her face determined. “I give myself over to you. For tonight. Do whatever. I’ll show you everything.”</p><p>With his hair tangled in her hands, the commanding look in his eyes, he looked nothing like the restrained, cultured man she first saw in that bar. He looked burning, dangerous, like a bandit in a mountain forest. He looked ruthless.</p><p>He pulled her camisole over her head and dropped it to the floor. He touched her bare arms possessively. “Alright then. Lie down.” She lay back, her stomach fluttering. He stood, his voice dark and firm. “Undress for me.” Erdene’s thighs went weak. She quickly removed the rest of her clothes. She didn’t usually mind being naked, but now she blushed under his gaze. She touched her legs nervously.</p><p>He straddled her on the bed. “One.” His voice was bold, unapologetic.</p><p>“One—one what?” she blurted.</p><p>“Orgasm number one.” He put a hand on her stomach, and began to move it in spiraling motions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Erdene Hears a Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At work on Wednesday morning, Erdene is distracted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p>
<p>
  <b>Chapter 9, Erdene Hears a Song</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>A </em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em></b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p>
<p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p>
<p><em>Midnight Poppy Land can be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app</em> <em>.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wednesday morning was bright, although clouds were massing on the far horizon. Erdene moved around her office, distracted. She heard the banter, answered her coworkers’ questions about various projects. She smiled when her friend placed a coffee on her desk. But she wasn’t fully present with them, not at all. She paused in her attempts at concept drafting, looking at her long fingers in the sunlight.</p>
<p>She had not gotten much sleep last night. Shing hadn’t left until sometime in the early morning hours. But it wasn’t fatigue that kept her from concentrating on work. She felt like she had just returned from a weeklong trek through the mountains. <em>Did he really pick me up from work just yesterday evening?</em></p>
<p>It was almost the lunch hour. Everyone else had left for meetings, even Jacob. She found herself alone in the office.</p>
<p>Erdene rubbed her hands together, ran them through her hair<em>. Well this is embarrassing. I can’t get a thing done. </em>She pictured Shing’s amusement at her predicament. <em>He would love this</em>, she admitted. Thinking of him brought a cascade of appealing images to her mind. She relaxed on her tall chair, leaned back, closed her eyes, and allowed her mind to return to yesterday evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>Shing’s voice, firm, echoed in her head. Erdene had no idea when her breathing stopped.</p>
<p>The man she knew, considerate, urbane, teasing, had been replaced by a dark and demanding hunter. His presence overflowed her small bedroom as he knelt over her, silhouetted in the low light. His hand reached out, one fingertip trailed from her hip, down her inner thigh, behind her knee, to her ankle. She shivered at the soft touch.</p>
<p>The way he moved, sinuous, made her freeze in place. Shadows hid his features. An image of him flitted across her mind, as he was the first time she saw him. Coiled, powerful, needing to move. This was the man she saw that night. The man she was immediately drawn to.</p>
<p>He was watching her. She hesitated, reluctant, for once, to speak.</p>
<p>“I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do.” The hand on her ankle stroked her casually. His fingers circled beside her Achilles tendon, moved to the sensitive skin of her instep. She shivered at his light touch. “And then I’m going to do it.”</p>
<p>She tried a joke. “Oh, I don’t get a say?”</p>
<p>He hesitated before answering, allowing her to feel her own question. “No.” In one fluid movement he was holding himself over her. His sudden closeness was overwhelming, she lay flat on the bed, holding her breath. He lowered herself as if he was doing a push up, so that his skin hovered close above hers, from their faces to their feet. His hair hung down around their faces, creating an intimate black frame, a blinder within which she only saw his eyes, the slight curve of his lips. He hung there, effortless, and she suddenly felt just how strong he was. “Not unless I ask.”</p>
<p>His voice was smooth. “Didn’t you just give yourself to me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said.</p>
<p>“Have you changed your mind about that?”</p>
<p>“No.” Helplessly, she felt her body respond to his proximity. Her skin prickled all over, like she was standing in the wind.</p>
<p>He shifted onto one elbow, his mouth moving to her ear. “You agree then, you’re mine tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Her whisper was excited. “Yours, Shing.” Saying the words ignited something in her. She pictured all her responsibilities falling away, leaving a glorious, alarming wantonness. She whispered into his ear, “I trust you,” her warm breath drifting over the side of his neck. He pulled back to look at her, the dark frame of his hair cutting them away from everything and everyone else, his eyes unreadable.</p>
<p>Then he began.</p>
<p>So quickly she forgot where she was. His words emerged in the semi-dark, <em>I’m going to touch you, hold you, I’m going to use my tongue, my fingers, my teeth, you will feel my cock touch your stomach, I will take your ear into my mouth, </em>it became like music, and everything he said, he did, touches and sensations overlapping. His fingers moving over the delicate inner skin of her wrists, his mouth in the crook of her elbow, wet drops from his cock falling on her solar plexus, sliding off her ribs to the sheets in a slow trickle. Every sensation outrageously amplified. She felt like she was floating in waves, the water touching her everywhere, but the water was her lover, at her neck, he was sucking at her breasts, his fingers traced the ultra sensitive skin over her ass, his mouth was at her waist, he was everywhere.</p>
<p>Her arousal surged through her, like him she was dripping, but the feeling also flowed under her navel, it was in the hollow of her neck, her thighs, in his breath at her throat. His hands held her feet, his mouth was behind her knee, the tension was there too, it was a wash of arousal, like her sex was pouring down, flowing over her skin.</p>
<p>She clung to his voice as to a black silken cord.</p>
<p>Inside her mind, her sentences crumbled. <em>Shing</em>.</p>
<p>As she twisted beside him, words began to flood through her.</p>
<p>
  <em>so simple...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>what does it matter...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>tomorrow...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>tonight...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>all time compresses...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>only this moment...</em>
</p>
<p>Then he stopped moving. She looked at him with desperation. He looked intense, like a deadly arrow pulled taut against the bow. <em>What do I look like,</em> she wondered.</p>
<p>“Now, tell me what you want,” he said, his breathing rough. “I want to hear it."</p>
<p>She struggled for words. “I want you. I want to fly into you. I want to fly into your darkness and disappear."</p>
<p>“What?” He chuckled, kissed her cheek, and repeated himself, enunciating clearly for her. “What do you want me to do…right now?”</p>
<p>“Cover me.” She touched his face. “I feel…I feel…” How could she tell him? She felt bare, in a way that had nothing to do with clothes. <em>I feel…opened.</em> Her emotions were exposed, overflowing, as though his touch had drawn her heart everywhere to the edges of her skin. She wanted to come, but she wanted more to…to… “Cover me,” she said helplessly.</p>
<p>His laugh was quiet, warm. He touched his forehead to her shoulder. “I was hoping for something more specific, but okay.”</p>
<p>She took his hand, moved it over the mound between her legs. Something deepened in his eyes, then he shut them, feeling her under his hand.</p>
<p>She rolled toward him, pinning his hand between her legs. “Breathe with me, and look into my eyes. Keep touching me.”</p>
<p>He pulled their chests together, his arm cradling to him. He nudged her leg, freeing his other hand. Their eyes met, so close, she’d always thought of his eyes as dark but now she saw deep variations in the low light, a shadowed liquid brown, flecks of light, his individual lashes, thick and straight under the sensual arc of his eyelids, saw her own eyes reflected in his.</p>
<p>He inhaled with her, exhaled with her, forming a wordless intimacy between them, she saw surprise flicker across his face. His hand moved over her inner thighs, traced the line of her groin, his palm smoothed her lower belly. He circled around her sex, his eyes never leaving hers. She didn’t even want to blink.</p>
<p><em>See me</em>, her broken thoughts urged. <em>Pour your eyes on me</em>.</p>
<p>His fingers slid over her mound, they exhaled together, she felt the pleasant warmth roll over her face, he smelt like green tea and mint. They inhaled, and his fingers traced her labia, he teased them, so slick, she felt the sensation echoing in her back, her belly, her neck. His hand moved away from her pussy, slipped behind her, they exhaled, his hand traced her lower ass, she wanted to throw her legs around him, but held still, entirely focused on his touches, inhale, the maddening rivers of sensations from his hand, stirring in the fleshiest parts of her ass, the tension in her body building, she fought to inhale slow, saw him drawing breath with her, she couldn’t help it, a noise escaped her like a cry. He surged closer still, his nose brushed against hers, his hand slipped to the front, finally, he ran over the wetness of her clit, seized her there, and she saw nothing but his eyes.</p>
<p>The tension in her broke, broke in her clit but that was the least of it, broke everywhere in her body, she bit her lip but she didn’t hold her breath, her eyes locked on his, she fought to breathe long and slow, with him. The orgasm swelled through the length of her like paper slowly tearing apart. He watched the changes in her, from the most intimate vantage point he witnessed what he had done. Emotions ebbed and flowed in his eyes.</p>
<p>His breath stuttered and caught as she finally relaxed against him. Neither spoke for some time.</p>
<p><em>Fuck, oh fuck, </em>Erdene thought. Her eyes were wet. <em>I’m so emotional. What did he do to me?</em></p>
<p>Shing’s eyes were closed, his face in her hair.</p>
<p>“One,” he breathed.</p>
<p>****************</p>
<p>The phone rang, bringing her out of her reverie. It must have been ringing for a while, because it stopped, going to voicemail as her hand touched the receiver. Erdene held still for a moment, savoring the unusual feeling of her body thrumming with the power of her memory.</p>
<p>The lyrics to that song she heard last night came again into her head. She pushed aside her tablet and picked up a notebook, scribbling quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>who are they</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>coming together in the dark</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>playing, they aren’t playing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>flint and steel strike the spark</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>your tongue on my stomach</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the song begins</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>a game we play</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>who can win</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>but we chose to be here</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>every minute</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>we choose to stay</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I disappear in you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>disappear in you</em>
</p>
<p>She could hear the chord progression, and noted it quickly over the words. Her fingers arched out over an imaginary keyboard, forming a complicated ninth chord.</p>
<p>The phone rang again, and she picked it up. “Giant Goldfish,” she said absently. “Erdene speaking.”</p>
<p>“This is Q.B. Noyouko, but Quincey to you my dear.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Good morning, Mr. — I mean, Quincey.” She put her pencil down with a decisive click and gave him her full attention. “It’s so good to hear from you. What can I do for you this morning?”</p>
<p>“Yes, actually, it’s you I was calling for. I had some ideas on illustrations for the first manuscript I transmitted. Can you meet me tomorrow? I won’t have time to get to your office, but I was hoping you could meet me uptown.”</p>
<p>“What time were you thinking?”</p>
<p>“In the afternoon, around three? I don’t think we would need more than an hour.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that works, and it will give me time to review the manuscript. Did you want me to bring our portfolio?”</p>
<p>“No, no, just something you can sketch ideas on. There’s an art gallery cafe I have in mind. It has wonderful lighting and big tables that will give us plenty of room to work.” He mentioned the gallery name and the nearest intersection.</p>
<p>“Sounds good, Mr. —excuse, me, Quincey.” She had to get used to that. “I’ll see you then.”</p>
<p>That will also give me time to finish that drawing I promised him. She pulled out her charcoal concept sketches and spread them on her drafting table.</p>
<p><em>Decisions, decisions, </em>she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Erdene Finds Her Scarves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erdene finds her scarves, and finishes an artwork.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, dear reader, for hanging in there as I figure this storytelling thing out, even through this last big rewrite. It's important to me to make every chapter better than the one before.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 10, Erdene Finds Her Scarves</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>A </em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em></b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p><p><em>Midnight Poppy Land can be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app</em> <em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday evening found Erdene hunched over her keyboard in the rehearsal room at the Music Box. In the corner, Mateo had tuned his bass and was running through some warmups. Ash, as usual, was late. </p><p>Mateo’s finger permutation drills were chasing the faint tune out of her consciousness. “Ugh.” She looked at him. “Can you use headphones?” </p><p>He looked sideways at her. “Relax.” But he plugged headphones into his mini amp. “What you writing there? Jazz? Those chords are pretty crunchy.”</p><p>“Oh, just something that I dreamed up last night.” </p><p>“Dreaming about Mr. Slinky is my guess.” Mateo still teased her for asking them to pack and haul the gear that night. And for taking off with the mysterious stranger. </p><p>“Shut it, Mateo.” Her bandmate smirked as she went back to her keyboard. He was right though, which was even more irritating. The half-born song tugged at her attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the strands are broken on the ground</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cut them threw them down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>seeing through the darkest night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no one has sex in the light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>rolled up in you, I’m rolled up in you</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>What was next? Color, it was colors.</em> She scribbled quickly as the words scrolled in her head. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>yellow fire flower on the rim of the world</em>
</p><p>
  <em>a hot perfect…</em>
</p><p>A hot perfect what? She looked off into space for a moment. <em>Pearl…</em></p><p>
  <em>...pearl on the tongue of a girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>my black stone at the heart of the world</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She startled as Ashyk banged the door open, balancing a large coffee cup and several black bags. “Can you guys help with the gear?” </p><p>Through the open door she heard the roll of far off thunder. The next line was gone. <em>Damn it.</em></p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Rehearsal went later than usual. All three of them were clicking, and the music felt alive as it poured out and through and around them. She couldn’t wait for this weekend’s two live shows. She entered her apartment after midnight, rushing, filled with the sizzling energy from their session. She showered but the hot water didn’t relax her. Instead of bed, she pulled out the sketch for Quincey and considered it.</p><p><em>I hope he’s got some kinks</em>, she thought.</p><p>The charcoal and pencil sketch showed a high-contrast, dramatic image of a muscular man, naked except for an intricate series of ropes and knots over one side of his body, which bound him to a broad web of cords behind him. Darkness was all around him, only the thin strands and his own body were illuminated. His hair swung long and unbound, his exaggerated muscles gleamed in the stark lighting. He strained, his free hand reaching toward a figure in the web, grasping the one free cord that stretched between them. The figure appeared to be a woman, but it was hard to tell, she was obscured. Only her gloved hand holding the rope, the side of her face, and a long scarf draping from her neck were visible.</p><p>Erdene found the image both attractive and unnerving. She usually did not create images that were this—ominous. Did the man strain toward her, or, was he using the rope to pull her to him? Was she his captor, or his savior?</p><p><em>It’s a matter of interpretation</em>, Erdene thought. <em>Nightmare or dream, each person can choose.</em></p><p>Her eye went to the loose scarf flowing through the stillness of the image. <em>The only clue to who she is. </em>The drawing stirred her, made her think of her own scarves hanging in the bedroom, mere feet away. Which made her think, again, of last night.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Shing glanced around the room. “You must have scarves. Where are they?” </p><p>Erdene looked at him suspiciously. “What do you need scarves for?” He turned to her, that burning energy back in his eyes. He brought his face close beside hers.</p><p>“Soon enough, I’ll show you,” he said, stroking his hand down the side of her throat. </p><p>“Fine, I’ll get them,” she said.</p><p>She felt him watching her lithe body as she went to her closet and pulled out long, coloful, tissue thin strips and fringed squares of fabric. She pulled a box from the top shelf, selected a few winter scarves, and brought them all to the bed.</p><p>She snuck a look at him. He was sitting up, dark hair pouring down his back, draped over his muscular shoulders, smiling at her. That same spasm of weakness passed through her limbs. <em>Oh my god. Three more?</em> </p><p>He looked over her offerings. “This will do. Do you mind if I look around? I may need a few other things.” </p><p>“Sure?” she said uncertainly.</p><p>He reassured her with a quick kiss. “Take a moment. Get some water. I won’t be long.” He slipped out to the living room. </p><p>Erdene ducked into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, drank out of her hand.</p><p>His voice reached her. “Is this the sketch you’re doing for Mr. Noyouko? On your drafting table?”</p><p>“It’s one of the ideas,” she called back. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I like it,” he said, returning to the bedroom. “I think you should stick with that concept.” She came up behind him, as he examined the overhead light fixture. The lights sat in a metal cage, bolted into a ceiling joist. He chose a long pale blue chiffon scarf and threaded it through the cage. He had to reach up to grasp both ends. Putting his weight on the scarf, he seemed pleased at its stability. </p><p>“Are you thinking about tying me to the ceiling lamp?” Erdene cocked her head at him, both skeptical and intrigued. </p><p>“Not exactly, no,” Shing handed the ends of the scarf to her. “Hold these. You can wrap your wrists in the ends if you like, and let the scarf take your weight. However, don’t let go, no matter what, until I tell you to.” He rummaged in the pile she had gathered. Curious, she watched him choosing several silk charmeuse scarves and a golden silk crepe de chine. He laid them out within easy reach. </p><p>She stood with her arms over her head, looking at the insubstantial blue fabric in her hands. She tried wrapping her wrists in the scarf, which forced her to stretch overhead onto her tiptoes. She stepped her feet apart, balancing, most of her weight borne by the scarf. <em>This is fun.</em> <em>I should put some Cirque du Soleil stuff in my yoga sequence</em>, she mused, and then saw Shing suddenly still, watching her. She blushed, realizing how she looked, legs spread, dangling. He approached her. </p><p>“One more thing. Close your eyes. No letting go until I tell you, and no opening your eyes until I tell you. Ready?” She nodded. He stepped directly in front of her. “Starting now.” </p><p>Erdene closed her eyes and the world went black. </p><p>Without her sight, her other senses strained for information. She could feel the air moving in complex patterns over her bare skin, smell the faint scent of her soap, her Ayurvedic hair oil, and a delicate, musky fragrance she recognized as her own arousal. She tried to hear him, moving, breathing, anything, but he was soundless. The first thing she heard was his exhale close by her ear. “Don’t forget to breathe.” His whisper was sultry. She shivered, wishing he would touch her. “Two.”</p><p>She inhaled with a gasp, not realizing she had been holding her breath, picturing his sexy smile. His teeth closed on her ear, with a small sting, and she breathed out, “ohh,” helplessly. Her hands gripped the scarf tighter, wishing she could reach out for him, feel him. His lips closed over the same spot he had just nipped, his tongue warm and soft, sucking. His fingers traced around her waist. She squirmed wildly at his slightest touch, feeling entirely vulnerable. </p><p>His hands moved to her hair, pleasure surged as the front of his body pressed against her. “No peeking,” he murmured, and sucked on her lower lip. </p><p>“Never,” she breathed. She moved her head forward, seeking his mouth but it was gone. His twining fingers tightened and pulled her hair firmly, pulling her head backward, baring her neck. Sensation exploded in her scalp, a sexual electricity that shot down her spine to ignite between her legs. “Unh!” she cried out, as his mouth closed on her neck. Her hands slipped on the chiffon and she quickly looped her wrists in the fabric again, pulling herself almost off the ground. She kept her eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>Shing’s hands moved down her back, his mouth still on her neck, sucking and licking her. His chest felt warm on her breasts, his stomach smooth on hers. Then he withdrew. His hands left her skin, his mouth unlatched from her throat. In the darkness behind her closed eyes, she dangled in the air, bereft.</p><p>She could hear his breathing. He had moved behind her. She felt his touch high up at her wrists. He slowly trailed his hands down her arms, over her chest, her breasts, pausing to linger at their rigid tips, then continued in one long sweep down her body, all the way to her toes. She arched under his hands. A new wetness welled up between her legs. She tried and failed to be quiet. “Shing,” she pleaded. His warm hand spread over her heart. So hard to keep her eyes closed. Another hand cupped her breast. She visualized his strong manicured fingers brushing over her nipples, and then they did. His mouth was on her breast. Her nipples had grown insanely sensitive, the attention he gave them, sucking and biting, drove her mad. She writhed on the scarf, seeking to trap him with her leg. </p><p>He backed away, leaving her again. She panted in place, then used her yoga flexibility and strength to form the most alluring pose she could think of, desperate to bring back his touches. She delicately moved her legs as wide apart as she could, pulled herself upwards, arched her back, thrust her breasts up, tilted her ass out, her head thrown back. She knew her hair would cascade freely down, swinging in the air. </p><p>He made a growling sound from somewhere in front of her. She felt his hand slide over her inflamed cunt, so wet it made a slippery sound. She moaned aloud, “Shing.” Her voice was urgent. Suddenly he was pressed up against her, his arms surrounded her. </p><p>His breath sounded as if it tore through his chest; she felt his face pressing into her neck. “Fuck, woman. I’m supposed to be driving <em>you</em> crazy.” </p><p>Erdene’s relief was immediate as his skin touched hers. She said his name once more, caressing the sound. “Shing.” </p><p>He held her tightly, she heard his breathing grow steady. He touched his mouth to hers, parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her briefly. “Nice try, beautiful. But I have plans for you.” </p><p>He stepped away again but a moment later she felt him winding a cloth around her raised arm. She felt the silk fabric around her skin, cool, impossibly slippery, then he must have released one end while pulling on the other – the sense of motion, smooth and sinuous over her skin, was unbelievably stimulating. Her knees gave way as she gave a surprised cry. She heard a low chuckle. “You like that?” She bit her lip and nodded. </p><p>“Again then.” He loosely wound another silk around her waist, then again fluidly pulled it off. </p><p>“Unnngh,” she gasped, twisting on the end of her scarf. </p><p>He did it again, wrapping a longer scarf around over and under her breasts. She trembled at the sensation she knew was coming. He began to pull, and she could feel the frissons erupting across her skin. He stopped abruptly, and she held still, waiting. He adjusted his hands and moved a section of silk very deliberately across her breasts, she pictured her tight nipples pushing forward under the flimsy, ethereal fabric. She felt his fingers on both of her tips through the silk, rolling them, and she couldn’t help the small noises she made. He pulled the cloth away, cool air rushed over her nipples and she trembled at even that small feeling. </p><p>She felt him draping a light cloth around her neck. The sleek fabric moved over her tender skin creating intensely sexual sensations, thoughts. She craved him. The fabric momentarily tightened around her neck. She held her breath, felt his hand move on her throat over the fabric, then grip her throat firmly. His other hand found her pussy as the hand on her neck tightened slightly. </p><p>She threw her head back. “Yes,” she whispered to him, and was rewarded with an explosive noise from deep in his chest. The hand withdrew and he pulled the fabric away from her throat in a slow, fluid motion. She felt him winding the long silk around her thighs, weaving it between her legs. She moved her legs apart, anticipating. The silk tightened against her skin, drew languidly, deliciously over her tender pussy. When the delicate fabric moved around her thighs, over her sensitized folds, undulating under the curves of her ass, she shuddered and almost lost her grip.</p><p>“<em>Aaah</em>. Shing! Please!” </p><p>He had apparently reached his limit. The silk fell away and she felt him in front of her. This time when she tried to capture him with her legs he lifted her and helped her. She wrapped her legs around him firmly. She felt his cock beneath her pussy and angled herself to capture this too. She clung to the scarf above, eyes closed, as she felt him stabilize his stance and lower her onto his erection. Erdene sighed with pure pleasure as she felt him fill her. This position was delightful. He was everywhere inside her. She pulled on the scarf to help him lift her up and down on his thick cock. She wished she could see him as she heard his groan, wished she could tighten her fingers in his long hair. </p><p>He raised and lowered her, in increasing rhythm, and then lost all restraint, lifting her hips then driving her down onto his dick as he brought his hips forward. “Anh! Anh!” she cried out every time he pumped into her. Within a few seconds her cunt began to contract, and she came around him, as he had predicted, in a gush of liquid that spilled out of her. She pictured her fluids running over his balls, elevated against his cock as he came, and down onto the muscles of his thighs. She could feel his orgasm inside her, he clasped her tightly as he came into her. </p><p>“Let go,” he panted, and she slipped her wrists free and fell into his arms. Her eyes opened into his. He looked emotional, feral. He took a step back to the bed and they fell together, still entangled. </p><p>She stroked his temple. He regarded her. “I did not think I would lose control like that,” he said. She smiled and curled against him, relaxing against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>At home on Wednesday evening, Erdene traced the flowing scarf in the charcoal drawing with her fingertip. The drawing was done, she decided. She was tempted to play with it, add highlights here and there, but at some point one must make a decision that something is finished and let it go. She went to find her fixative spray. Tomorrow afternoon she would gift it to Quincey at their meeting.</p><p>She sprayed the sketch, then slipped into bed. The feel of her sheets, the faint scents there, conjured him again. <em>Should I have asked him to stay?</em> she wondered, but her rational mind quickly answered, <em>No, he was right to go. He’s showing respect. He understands that I want him, but that sometimes I feel…out of control with him.</em></p><p>She finally relaxed. As she descended into sleep, deep inside her mind came the whisper. <em>But…is that really so bad?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Erdene Tells a Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shing can feel it too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've written this chapter three times. I hope this one is the keeper...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 11, Erdene Tells a Story</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A </em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em></b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p><p><em>Midnight Poppy Land can be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app</em> <em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Erdene did not get up with the sun Thursday morning. Did not run through her yoga practice, did not ready herself for the day. She woke early, but stayed in her warm sheets, feeling uncharacteristically lazy. The wind had been picking up throughout the night; outside of her window small leaves flew past on the churning air, a branch knocked unsteadily against the side of the building.</p><p>Her mind reached for the fragments of song flowing through her head.<em> Why does this song feel important? Well, I suppose they all feel important when you’re getting them down. </em>Erdene absentmindedly ran through the chords she already had. </p><p> <em>    do we deserve forgiveness</em></p><p>
  <em>you are the treasure, a fantasy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>how can I walk forward</em>
</p><p>
  <em>what is enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t live every day in sorry</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I pour water on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pour my sight on you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I see you whole</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under my hand the unbroken will grow</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Nice</em>, she thought with satisfaction. Her thoughts turned back to that night, the third time. <em>Still blows my mind.</em> Laying in bed, she felt her body respond to the memory, heat spreading in a flush across her chest as though he still lay beside her.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Shing pulled the coverlet over them and cradled her against his body, resting. He slipped the condom off, discarding it, then ran his hand down her back, over her hip. She remembered the feeling of dancing for him while dangling from the scarf. The feeling of his cock sliding straight up into her, her body gushing around him from pure pleasure.</p><p>She purred when he tightened his arms around her. He whispered, “I’m going to get us some water, why don’t you use the restroom. Maybe put on some music.” He pressed a kiss to her lips and she rewarded him with a smile that reached to the depths of her silver eyes. </p><p>He returned with two glasses of water and a bowl of ice, unsure if she preferred her water chilled. She had put on one of her playlists. He drank as he heard the commode flush, and a few minutes later she returned and sat beside him on the bed. “Drink the whole thing,” he said, handing her the water. She was content to sit by him, quietly sipping.</p><p>“So,” he said, as she put the empty glass down. “Ready for number three?”</p><p>She looked at him, bemused. “I’m satisfied now. I mean really, fully, deeply satisfied.” </p><p>He smiled. “But tonight I want to go beyond satisfied. Tonight I want to discover what is possible.” </p><p>She leaned back on her hands, letting her head fall back. “Whatever you like, Mr. Ma. I already agreed to your nefarious schemes.” </p><p>He shifted closer to her. “I have ideas of other things we can try, but let’s focus on you. Think about your own desires. Is there anything you’d like to try with me?” He stroked her hair. “Anything you’ve always wanted to do, perhaps?”</p><p>She was thoughtful. “I like what we’re doing already.”</p><p>“That’s fine too. You don’t have to have any secret desires, much less share them.” He kissed her shoulder. “I’m not expecting anything, I just want you to feel free to ask me for whatever you want.”</p><p>“That makes sense. Thank you.” She turned toward him. “I did like it when you slapped my ass.”</p><p>He laughed out loud. “There’s my shy Erdene. Did you want me to do that again?”</p><p>She looked at him. “I’m not sure. It was impulsive and exciting, and hot, but I’m not sure I want a whole scene, if you know what I mean. I liked the feeling, in the moment, but I don’t know what I want now. I know I don’t want you hurting me for real or even pretending to like hurting me.” She traced circles on his smooth chest. “But that night it didn’t hurt. I’m not sure how to describe it.”</p><p>“I have an idea,” he said, leaning closer. “Why don’t you tell me a story, and whatever happens to the girl in the story, I’ll…illustrate? And if you don’t like it, you can just change the story. How does that sound?”</p><p>She was intrigued. “A story? I could tell a story, I guess. How would I start it though?”</p><p>He nuzzled her ear. He could not stop touching her. “Once upon a time, of course.”</p><p>She grinned. “Okay, then.” Erdene marshalled her thoughts, and began.</p><p>
  <em>“Once upon a time, there was a girl, a woman, really, but we can call her a girl. She liked this guy—”</em>
</p><p>“Did she?” Shing perked up.</p><p>“Hey, no interruptions,” Erdene protested. “She’s laying around naked with him, I should hope she likes him.” She continued.</p><p>“—<em>anyway she liked this guy, he was really hot</em>—” she gave her smirking audience member a stern look, forestalling any comments “<em>—and they were relaxing and playing in bed, and she wanted…she wanted her lover to touch her boobs, and get her in the mood.”</em></p><p>Shing murmured in her ear, “That’s me, right? The lover?”</p><p>“One more interruption and you’re heading home early,” she whispered back.</p><p>Erdene straddled him. Shing reached up and ran his hands under and around her breasts, rubbed lazy circles around them, massaging the muscles underneath, then cupped them, and began teasing her nipples with his thumbs.</p><p>
  <em>“She liked that, she liked that a lot. The more he touched her breasts, the more these squirmy feelings went through her. She wanted him to keep going. She felt like pushing forward into his hands, she knew she was getting excited.”</em>
</p><p>Shing increased the pressure, taking her nipples between his fingers, running the pads of his fingers around and around the sensitive tips.</p><p><em>“Oh! That felt so good,” </em>she arched under his fingers<em>. “She imagined what it would feel like if he used his mouth.”</em></p><p>He propped himself up on his elbows, and drew her to him. First he licked at her, then sucked the whole tip of her breast into his mouth, teasing first one side then the other. Erdene gripped the back of his head, bit her lip. She restlessly shifted her pelvis with the rhythmic movements of his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>“She was—he was—she was getting hot, she wanted him to put his hand in front of her face.”</em>
</p><p>Shing lay back with a curious look, and held his hand in front of her, spreading his fingers.</p><p>
  <em>“Just like that…”</em>
</p><p>She put the tip of his finger in her mouth, circled her tongue on his fingertip, then gently scraped her teeth over his fingerprint. He inhaled sharply. Eyes on his, she sucked his finger as she pulled it out. She gave it a final nip, tilting her head, and moved to the next finger. In between fingers, she continued her story.</p><p><em>“She was definitely turned on—” </em>she moved to his ring finger<em> “—sitting on top of this sexy man—” </em>little finger<em> “—who said she could ask him for anything she wanted.” </em>She played with his thumb, nipped it, then released his hand, watching the play of emotions on his face, playful, hungry, amused, aroused.</p><p><em>“She was curious about something. She wanted to ask her lover about it, but it was confusing because she didn’t know exactly what she wanted</em>—”</p><p>He rubbed her lower back, fitted his hands over her behind.</p><p>“<em>But before, when he had…slapped her…on her butt, it had felt…sexy…”</em></p><p>Shing slapped her ass lightly, his hand cupped. She closed her eyes with a quick inhale, then opened them, looking at him.</p><p>
  <em>“…it made her feel warm…she wanted him to do it again…”</em>
</p><p>He repeated the motion on the other side, then rubbed the spot under his hand, gently.</p><p>
  <em>“…it didn’t hurt her at all…she wanted more…she wanted it to tingle her down there…to feel even warmer…”</em>
</p><p>Shing obliged, slapping her lightly on each side, then kneading her tender skin as it heated ever so slightly under his palms.</p><p>
  <em>“…then, when he did what she wanted, it did feel sexy, so so sexy…she wanted him to touch her all over down there…”</em>
</p><p>He explored her ass with his hands, running over her low back, down to the tops of her thighs, around to her hips, then under, along the softest, most private part of her bottom, still warm from his attentions. Her silver eyes were hooded, she bit her lower lip.</p><p>
  <em>“…she wanted him to make her feel even more…what would it feel like…if there was more heat on her skin, would it go through her, all the way to her pussy? If he spanked her again, would she feel it in her clit? What would that feel like?”</em>
</p><p>Underneath her, she could see Shing’s face react to her words. He curled up off the bed, pulling her onto his stomach so he could reach her more easily. She could feel him growing hard underneath her. He didn’t speak, just continued sensually stroking her.</p><p>Then he pulled her down until her face was just above his, her breasts brushing his chest. He looked into her eyes and slapped her ass more sharply, his palms flatter than before. Her breath caught but she didn’t close her eyes. He slapped her a few times on each side, rubbing her gently between each one, their eyes locked on each other.</p><p>“<em>…she couldn’t believe how his hands made her feel, even though he hadn’t touched her pussy it felt swollen, swirling with heat. It wasn’t just her ass tingling—whenever he smacked her in that sexy way, she felt her ass…ripple…but the reverberations traveled through her into her cunt, into her clit, even into her hands and feet, her mouth—”</em> A groan escaped him. “—<em>it was indescribable, not even stingy, just an erotic feeling, she wanted him never to stop…”</em></p><p>Shing was breathing hard, looking up at her. His hands massaged her now warm bottom. Erdene felt like biting him, felt carried away.</p><p><em>“…she knew what she wanted now. She wanted to know. She wanted the intensity. She wanted to feel his cock inside her while he…spanked her. What would that feel like?”</em> </p><p>She reached under herself and eased him into her, sliding down until he was inside her again. Her voice was barely audible.</p><p>
  <em>“If he smacked her ass now, would he feel it too?”</em>
</p><p>Shing’s hips bucked upward, he maneuvered her, holding her waist, pushing her down onto him, then struck her ass again, still not with force, but enough to feel a sting and heat her skin. Erdene clenched internally around him, making little noises in time with his hand.</p><p>
  <em>“She wondered, could he feel that?”</em>
</p><p>“Yes, he fucking could,” he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>She brought her lips to his ear, so quiet he had to strain to hear her. <em>“She wondered, if it felt that good when he slapped her ass, what would it feel like if he slapped her pussy…”</em></p><p>“Erdene,” he growled. Rolling her onto her back, he pulled out of her and positioned himself between her legs. She pulled her knees up, slipped one hand to her wet sex. He moved her hand out of the way impatiently and looked at her splayed before him. He could see her curving ass, he touched the warmth blush on her skin and felt an indescribable connection to her. He put his palm over her, her labia were wet and swollen. The heel of his hand settled against her opening, he toyed with her clit under his fingers. She watched him, she licked her lips.</p><p>
  <em>“…what was he waiting for, she thought…”</em>
</p><p>He drew back his hand and slapped his open palm sharply against her pussy. It made a wet smacking sound. Erdene made an incoherent sound, arching up under him, as lewd sensations burst through her.</p><p>“<em>…again, one more, she begged him…</em>”</p><p>Shing smacked her clit again, lightly, a short and forceful motion.</p><p><em>“…that didn’t hurt at all, she thought. it only made sexy fire feelings shoot through her whole pussy, ohhh, the feelings on her skin, the heat of it, she wanted to come so bad, she wished he would make her come</em>…”</p><p>With one strong motion he turned her over, raising her hips so her ass was in the air and her face on the pillow, nudging her knees apart to give him full access to her slippery, heated folds.</p><p>“…and then her handsome lover’s tongue teased and tortured and kissed her pussy until she screamed his name out loud, several times.” Shing said.</p><p>“<em>…the end,</em>” she sighed, smiling into the pillow.</p><p>He started a slow rhythm on her clit, stroking slow but with steady pressure, his tongue soft. He circled her cunt with his finger, slipping in, then pulling out and circling again. Erdene felt like she was coming apart. Her clit had turned into a mass of excited nerves under his light slaps, and now she felt that only Shing’s touch could soothe her.</p><p>On impulse, he reached for ice from the bowl and slipped a few into his mouth. He ran his lips over her folds, the ice trailing around her opening, then pressed the ice into her cunt with his mouth. She gasped and bucked forward against the pillows, and as his fingers pushed the ice deep into her heat, his cold lips sucked at her overstimulated clit, and for the third time that evening, she began to come. </p><p>Her orgasm wasn’t like a burst, or a tightening and release. It felt as though her clit, her whole pussy was unrolling under his mouth, his fingers. The sensations just continued, and continued, like a radio station she had tuned into amid a world of static.</p><p>She relaxed into the mattress, she didn’t care about anything but Shing’s gentle and steady attentions on her clit. She moved her pelvis against him in rhythm with his mouth. His fingers were moving inside her, stroking her on the inside, the sensations were insane, an internal pressure that built and released inside her over the endless song of her clit. She rode a long, slow river of pleasure, becoming more and more and more sensitive until even his tongue was too much and she squirmed away, overwhelmed. His fingers withdrew from her body, and he sat up, licking his lips. </p><p>She lay there, disoriented, becoming aware of the gulps of air coming into her heaving chest, the faint warmth on her ass, the mad sensations between her thighs. Her environment gradually came into focus. She rubbed her eyes. And then she was back in her apartment, with a very smug-looking financial adviser grinning at her. </p><p>“Three,” he said. He pushed the pillows aside and stretched out beside her, holding his head up on one hand. </p><p>“You look happy,” she muttered. </p><p>“You exceeded all expectations.” </p><p>“What?” she managed. </p><p>“You just came for eight and a half minutes.” He looked like he was about to start preening. </p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“But that can’t be. Anyhow, how would you know? Did you have a timer down there?”</p><p>He nodded at the low table by her bed. “Didn’t need one. Your phone is right there. How do you feel now?”</p><p>She closed her eyes. Her body felt relaxed and warm. She moved closer to Shing, who took her in his arms. <em>That was crazy.</em> <em>That wasn’t an orgasm, that was a plane ride</em>. He was still waiting for her answer. </p><p>“I feel great. Maybe we should have storytelling time more often.” </p><p>“I agree,” he said. “You seem to have a gift for it.”</p><p>She pressed her face into his chest. Even a little sweaty, he smelled amazing. <em>I bet he’d taste salty and spicy right now</em>. She kissed his chest, giving her an excuse to taste him. As predicted, his skin had a slight flavor of salt. And a subtle bite of spice. She nuzzled into him. Perfect.</p><p>“So,” he whispered. “Are you ready? For four?”</p><p>She didn’t move. “You’re kidding, right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>****************</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Erdene lay in bed, remembering the whole evening. <em>That damn man. Every time with him, it feels like we go to someplace I’ve never been.</em></p><p>She smiled, rubbing her long legs together happily. <em>I need to get moving or I’ll be late for work. </em>She stretched, then reminded herself firmly. <em>Don’t forget to bring the sketch for Quincey</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Inspections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shing sees a painting of a homeland.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p>
<p class="p1">
  <b>Chapter 12, Inspections</b>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>A </em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em>  </b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p>
<p class="p1"><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p>
<p class="p1"><em>Midnight Poppy Land can be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app</em> <em>.</em></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">Shing Ma normally worked alone. Managing the finances of the Balthuman Organization was no small undertaking, but the continued success of the Organization depended on keeping its economic truths hidden. Therefore, he kept his own work isolated, and for the most part, unseen.</p>
<p class="p3">The Balthuman Organization ran a complex web of businesses within and without Narin, each with their own embedded financial personnel. These financial departments reported to Shing, and he engaged teams of subcontractors to handle organization-wide functions such as auditing, forecasting, reporting, and analysis. But his own office consisted of a bare handful of people: office manager, executive assistant, two financial analysts, and Shing himself, the Chief Financial Advisor.</p>
<p class="p3">Many Balthuman businesses were perfectly legitimate. These “clean” businesses were necessary to integrate, or legitimize, money generated from businesses which were not clean. Shing Ma did not employ coarse terms such as “laundering.” He mentally categorized these various operations into those who ran in shadow, and those who ran in light. Shadow funds could be reinvested or transferred to other shadow operations, or could be segmented, placed, layered, and moved into the light through the legitimate businesses. Only Vincent Balthuman, a select few generals, and Shing himself truly understood the complete economic picture of the Balthuman Organization.</p>
<p class="p3">Therefore, when Inspector Daiyu An and her team of investigators were shown to the conference room on the executive floor of the Balthuman building on Thursday morning, most of the individuals on the Balthuman side of the large rectangular table were outside contractors, each of whom was familiar with only one small portion of the Balthuman Organization’s finances.</p>
<p class="p3">Shing’s assistant ushered the Inspector into the room. She was a petite young woman, fit and attractive with a capable stance. Shing was surprised. She was much younger than he would have thought from her voice on the phone, but her short, elegant bob and the conservative cut of her dark striped wool suit enhanced her air of authority. Indeed, she exuded professional reserve, the confidence that came from true expertise.</p>
<p class="p3">Her gaze swept the room, measuring, searching. As Shing stepped forward to shake her hand, their eyes met. Her eyes were strangely light, and strangely knowing. An uncanny feeling shivered through him, as though he had stepped into a shadow. She gave him a tight smile, and as their hands briefly clasped it was as if the sound in the room receded, leaving the two of them alone. Her small hand was unusually strong. He released her, successfully hiding his momentary unease.</p>
<p class="p3">The teams mingled. Introductions were made, business cards were exchanged. Inspector An’s team unpacked their laptops and plugged in. The IT assistants made sure the large screens on the wall were compatible with the visitors’ technology, then retreated. Assistants and recorders manned smaller tables at the back of the room; unobtrusive staff hovered, ensuring refreshments were available.</p>
<p class="p3">Shing stood, impeccable in his tailored suit, briefly welcomed the Inspector and her team, then gave the floor to Daiyu An.</p>
<p class="p3">The young woman stood. Her sharp eyes scanned the luxuriously appointed conference room and the various professionals around the table, before coming to rest on Shing.</p>
<p class="p3">“Good morning. Thank you, Mr. Ma, for hosting us today. I would like to recognize everyone from the Balthuman Organization who has assisted with our investigation to this point. As you know from the investigation plan that was provided to you, the Office of Financial Crimes Enforcement is conducting this forensic audit of the Balthuman Organization on behalf of the Narin Inspector General.</p>
<p class="p3">“Our investigation is preliminary; its only purpose is to determine if any actionable fraud has been committed. Our instruction from the Inspector General was to fast track this investigation, and to that end, we have limited this inquiry to the question of domestic asset misappropriation only. No extraterritorial businesses are being investigated at this time.”</p>
<p class="p3">As she spoke, her light eyes examined each person on the Balthuman team in turn. “Normally an inquiry of this kind would take several months. But because of your cooperation and diligence, we have arrived at today’s meeting most expeditiously.</p>
<p class="p3">“In analyzing the documents provided to us, no evidence of wrongdoing has been found. Based on the records you have provided, it appears the Balthuman Organization is generally in compliance with Narin’s financial regulations related to corporate and securities transactions.</p>
<p class="p3">“Therefore, the single purpose of today’s meeting is to resolve any remaining questions prior to submission of my final report. My office has organized these questions into three areas of inquiry. First, questions regarding reconciliation of certain financial statements. Second, we have a graylist of cash-intensive subsidiary companies which need justification. We will review those today. And finally, several currency transaction reports require clarification.”</p>
<p class="p3">She looked around the table. Few of the well-dressed men and women from either team met her eyes. Shing however, gazed placidly at her from his seat at the head of the table. She focused on him. “Are there any questions before we begin?”</p>
<p class="p3">He leaned forward. “No, Inspector An, we are prepared to proceed. I would also like to convey Mr. Balthuman’s sincere thanks to your office. He shares the Inspector General’s desire to resolve all questions and put this matter behind us quickly.”</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">****************</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p3">Shing’s team worked dutifully through the long lists of matters the Inspector’s office had transmitted, reconciling numbers, comparing data, and providing specific information supporting each of Shing’s crafted, reasonable explanations for the Balthuman activity in question.</p>
<p class="p3">Shing himself had little involvement in this process. It was rare that one of his contractors could not locate the information needed to satisfy an investigator. He remained at the head of the table, available to respond to trickier questions, but generally just monitoring the progress of the review.</p>
<p class="p3">His attention was repeatedly drawn to Daiyu An. Something about the slope of her shoulders, the way she carried herself as she moved about the room assessing her team’s performance. He couldn’t put his finger on it. His original disquiet had dissipated, submerged into the banal, repetitious activities of the day, but his mind continued to track her movements around the conference room throughout the morning, almost unaware he was doing so.</p>
<p class="p3"><em>She is not a pawn.</em> The thought rose to the surface of his mind, and he considered it carefully.</p>
<p class="p3">They broke for lunch promptly at noon. Both teams went up a floor to an executive lounge where a catered meal was served. The airy lounge opened onto a concrete terrace with a panoramic view of the city and the bay. The sunshine of late summer was still bright, but the wind was brisk. Far across the bay, thunderheads gathered. Shing, who did not feel like eating, retrieved a tea and stepped to the terrace railing.</p>
<p class="p3">He sensed someone approaching and, without turning, knew who it was. “Mr. Ma,” she said. “Your preparations have been thorough. We have made more progress than I thought we would today.”</p>
<p class="p3">“You are very gracious, Inspector An,” he said, turning to greet her. “I’m sure it is I who am indebted to you.”</p>
<p class="p3">She was silent for a moment, assessing him.</p>
<p class="p3">Shing continued. “It is hard to believe that your staff reconciled the amount of transactions we sent you in under a week.”</p>
<p class="p3">She tilted her head, examining him. “I told you on the phone to call me Ms. An, remember?”</p>
<p class="p3">“I do.” He replayed their previous conversation in his mind. “You also said you would be happy to discuss your credentials with me today, did you not?”</p>
<p class="p3">She turned away, looking out over the city. Her profile captured him. She was undeniably beautiful. The planes of her face were graceful, her eyebrows dark and arched. Her lips were unusually full, somewhat at odds with her deliberate reserve, the severe expression in her eyes. Shing observed her beauty in an impersonal way, as one would marvel at a painting. <em>A painting of a homeland</em>, he thought, startling himself. <em>Well, she is from Shanghai.</em></p>
<p class="p3">“I did,” she said. “Did you have a question for me?”</p>
<p class="p3">He thought. “How long have you been in Narin?”</p>
<p class="p3">“I have worked in the Financial Crimes Enforcement Office for two years. Prior to this opportunity, I worked in the parallel office in Shanghai— the Economic Crime Investigation Department of the Shanghai Public Security Bureau.”</p>
<p class="p3">Shing angled himself to face her, his long body leaning against the terrace rail. “Pardon me for making a personal observation, but you seem very young to have accomplished so much in your career.”</p>
<p class="p3">Her light eyes looked into his. <em>Hazel</em>, he thought. He was curious. What path had this young woman walked to reach this unusual role, which, he thought, she played so masterfully?</p>
<p class="p3">“I may appear callow, but I assure you, I have worked with single minded purpose, for a very long time, to stand where I stand today.” There was a stillness at her center. Shing pictured strings of steel running through her skeleton. Unyielding. Unforgiving. She turned back to the city, sprawled beneath her.</p>
<p class="p3">“I also came to Narin through Shanghai.” Shing surprised himself again. He knew better than to share personal information casually. Never open the door for the enemy. <em>This woman isn't an enemy</em>, he reminded himself.</p>
<p class="p3">Her body tensed. “Is that so? Are you from Shanghai then?” Her hazel eyes seemed catlike now, observing him closely.</p>
<p class="p3">“No.” Shing replied. He had meant to draw her out, but now his discomfort returned. Trying a different tack, he switched to Mandarin. “Nǐ shì nǎ lǐ rén?” <em>Where are you from?</em></p>
<p class="p3">Her eyes narrowed with sudden anger. “Wǒ láizì wú chù,” she snapped.</p>
<p class="p5">His assistant signaled him from the terrace door. Shing inclined his head politely. “Duìbùqǐ, Ms. An. Forgive my forwardness. Please, it is time to resume our meeting.”</p>
<p class="p3"><em>Wǒ láizì wú chù. I am from nowhere</em>. The air convulsed around him as the wind gusted, abruptly dropping the temperature on the terrace.</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
<p class="p1">****************</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">The rest of the afternoon proceeded without incident. At the conclusion of the meeting, Shing dismissed his staff while Daiyu An conferred privately with her team. Shing and his assistant waited patiently until Inspector An let her team go and turned to address them.</p>
<p class="p3">“Again, Mr. Ma, I have been impressed by your diligence. Our questions have all been resolved, and I anticipate I will be able to submit a final report to the Inspector General next week.” She stepped closer, her eyes sharp.</p>
<p class="p3">“At this point we have completed the following steps in our analysis. We have looked at trends in your data, and have run comparisons of different budgetary periods. We have reviewed and tested your internal controls. To date no irregularities were found.</p>
<p class="p3">“Our final step will be to run fraud identifying software over the full data set, including any new information we received today.” She clasped her hands behind her back. Her stance reminded Shing of a soldier. “I will perform a final analysis and then compile my report. As a courtesy, I will allow Mr. Balthuman an opportunity to respond to my findings prior to submission to the Inspector General.”</p>
<p class="p3">“You are too kind,” Shing murmured. “When do you think the final report will be ready for Mr. Balthuman’s review?”</p>
<p class="p3">“Running the software is a simple matter,” Ms. An replied. “As early as tomorrow afternoon, or at the latest, Monday. As there is currently no evidence of misconduct, it is likely that the investigation will conclude with that finding. However, if any problems surface during the software analysis, then I would need to conduct personal interviews of the individuals with control over the asset. Which would be Mr. Balthuman. Or you, Mr. Ma.”</p>
<p class="p3">“I understand,” Shing said. “I look forward to concluding this matter quickly.”</p>
<p class="p3">“As do I.” Ms. An nodded curtly, picking up her leather shoulder bag.</p>
<p class="p3">“Let me walk you out.” Shing held the door for her.</p>
<p class="p7"> </p>
<p class="p1">****************</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">As they made their way to the lobby, Shing became more and more guarded. <em>I should have skipped the usual pleasantries</em>, he thought, sensing an uncomfortable mixture of fascinated interest and hostility from Ms. An. Something about her, the swing of her cropped hair through the air, like a blade, the faint perfume that hung around her of wood and metal, even the pinstripes on her wool suit, which appeared to move in the shadows of the elevator, everything about her put him on edge.</p>
<p class="p5">As they approached the tall glass doors to the street, Shing could not wait to see her well away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Deeper Than They Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shing uncurls his hands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 13, Deeper Than They Think</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A </em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em>  </b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p><p><em>Midnight Poppy Land can be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app</em> <em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At their meeting Thursday afternoon, Erdene was entertained by Quincey’s many ideas. The hour went by quickly; Erdene filled her notebook with concept sketches which went far beyond the current manuscript. They giggled together as she roughed out randy pirates, brooding outlaws, gentleman doctors, secret billionaires, street-smart detectives, and one dazzlingly handsome prince disguised as a pizza delivery boy.</p><p>He threw his arm around her shoulders as they exited the gallery cafe to the street, laughing, presenting a picture of old friends having the time of their lives together.</p><p>“Oh wait,” she said, catching her breath, “how could I forget.” She handed him the cardboard tube she’d brought in her bag. “It’s the gift I promised you.” She looked around. The art gallery was adjacent to an upscale hotel, and past the hotel was a large modern office building, then an elegant restaurant on the corner. She led him to an empty bench in front of the hotel, and pulled the end cap off the tube.</p><p>Quincey hovered at her shoulder, delighted. Erdene angled herself to protect the artwork from the wind, and together they unrolled the paper on the bench. His eyes widened as he took in the artwork. “Oh, my dear, this is the first of your work I’ve seen in this style. It’s so sexy and…sinister.” His eyes roamed over the bound man, reaching out from the web to the figure hidden within it.</p><p>“It is unusual for me,” she admitted. “Do you find it…too dark?”</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s beautiful, exquisitely sensual. It’s so seductive, but also menacing. Honestly, you’re inspiring me. I may have to write something based on this.” Quincey tilted his head at the image. “His desire is spilling all over the page, but the ambiguity is so…magnetic. She - is it a woman? - seems malevolent, but this rope that connects them, it feels like she’s his destiny? Tell me, has she trapped him, or did he choose this?”</p><p>Erdene’s light laugh caught in her throat as the glass doors to the office building opened and two figures emerged, a short woman with cropped hair, elegantly dressed, and a tall man in an expensive suit, with a dark shining braid. He turned and they saw each other at the same moment.</p><p>“Well, that’s the point, isn’t it?” Erdene swallowed, her eyes on Shing. “You never really know.”</p><p>He followed her gaze. “Oh, there’s Shing Ma! Let’s go say hello.” He deftly rolled the artwork and returned it to the tube as they walked up the sidewalk toward Shing.</p><p>Even from a distance, Erdene could see Shing’s discomfort. He did not look happy to see her. Was this a bad time? She trailed behind Quincey. “Perhaps I should get going…”</p><p>Quincey turned. “If you have somewhere to be, by all means, I won’t keep you, my dear. I need to get to my next meeting in this building.” He gestured at the office tower that Shing and the woman had emerged from. “But thank you so much for that drawing. Truly, it has captivated me. I am serious. Don’t be surprised if I write a piece with that as the starting point.”</p><p>While he was talking, Shing and the woman had reached them, the woman moving faster than Shing. Shing’s expression was composed, but she sensed his distress. She took a step back as Quincey stepped forward.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Shing,” Quincey began. “You know Erdene, I believe.”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Shing seemed stiffer than usual. “This is Inspector Daiyu An, from the Enforcement Office of the Inspector General. Inspector An, this is noted author Q.B. Noyouko, and Erdene—” Erdene noted the barest hesitation in his eyes, “—Chinbatyn, who works with Mr. Noyouko’s publisher.”</p><p>“Charmed,” Inspector An extended her hand, and shook briefly with them both. Erdene had to step forward to take her hand, as she had somehow slipped halfway behind Quincey. The smaller woman’s hand was smooth and hard. Erdene felt a coolness as they smiled into each other’s eyes. Erdene glanced at Shing. He looked distinctly unhappy and turned his gaze to the sidewalk between them. Erdene saw Inspector An’s eyes follow hers to his face.</p><p>Shing spoke quickly. “I was just seeing the Inspector out. I need to get back to my office.”</p><p>“I am not in such a hurry, Mr. Ma,” the Inspector’s voice was cool as well, her accent impossible to place. “This chance encounter may prove auspicious. Why don’t we all have a drink?” Her eyes returned to Erdene.</p><p>“Oh that would be lovely,” Quincey began, “but I was just telling Erdene that I need to meet someone inside.”</p><p>“I—I can’t, I have rehearsal soon. I’m meeting my bandmates.” Erdene said. Shing’s eyes narrowed. Erdene felt like he was trying to send her some silent message.</p><p>Quincey rounded on her enthusiastically. “You are a musician as well! What sort of a band? What do you play? Where do you play?” His curiosity rolled over Erdene in a palpable wave.</p><p>“Oh, rock and blues and jazz, you know, we play here and there.” Erdene felt strangely uncomfortable. “I can text you the venues. I play keyboards, sing…” Why did she feel so guarded? She usually was happy to talk about her music with everyone.</p><p>The Inspector had turned sideways to look at her phone, but Erdene felt that the smaller woman was listening intently. “Well I really do have to go, if I’m late to the Music Box again I’ll catch hell.” She eyed the threatening sky. “Plus, I can feel a storm coming. I don’t want to get caught outside.” <em>Don’t look at Shing,</em> she thought. Intuition fought with reason. <em>What is going on?</em></p><p>Inspector An glanced up, smiling. “Yes, they say it may rain later. Some other time then. We don’t want to make you late.” She nodded to the two men and walked to the street, getting into a hired car that had just pulled to the curb.</p><p>Quincey thanked her once more for the drawing. Shing murmured “Ms. Chinbatyn,” and both men entered the building.</p><p>Erdene headed to the subway, pulling her jacket around her as the wind increased. <em>That was odd.</em> She fidgeted uneasily as she waited on the platform. Her phone lit up. Shing.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry about that. See you tomorrow night. I’ll explain then.</em>
</p><p>The doors of the subway car closed. Erdene steadied herself, gripping an overhead handle. Her body shook with the motion of the car, rocking back and forth, and the strange tension from the chance encounter slowly ebbed away.</p><p>Her mind drifted between the two Shings, one in her bedroom with eagerness in his eyes, one on the city sidewalk, his eyes silently warning. One smooth, fluid, intensely focused on her, one stiff, glancing away, concealing their intimacy.</p><p>She rubbed her hand across her eyes. <em>I don’t want to make assumptions. There’s so many things I don’t know about his life, his job</em>.</p><p>Eyes closed, she thought back to Tuesday night, when he kept his promise…the fourth…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>****************</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shing’s arms were twined around her. She lay with her head resting on his chest, a pillow of warm, sweet-and-spicy scented muscle. “Are you sleepy?”</p><p>“No. It’s just nice to lay here with you.” <em>Still kind of coupley</em>, she mused. <em>But tonight I don’t care.</em></p><p>Her body felt wrung out, so pleasured she felt she might come from the sensation of his hair trailing over her skin. So relaxed she felt boneless. Such a feeling. His arms tightened, she was happily trapped. He threw a leg over her legs, curled her closer to him. </p><p><em>Mmm, I'm in a full-body tunnel of Shing. </em>Erdene twisted deeper into his warmth. <em>What a night. He said four…I might not be able to pull that off.</em> She felt like she had run an ecstasy marathon – exhausted, but delighted. </p><p>He smoothed back her hair, rubbed his face into the thick cloud of blue and lilac. “How are you so beautiful?”</p><p>She smiled. “Flatterer.” </p><p>He turned her to him, kissed the corners of her mouth, then each lip. She opened her mouth, tasted his lips. <em>Salty</em>. His tongue glided over hers, soft. </p><p>“Dene,” he murmured. </p><p>She kept kissing him, not in the mood for words. </p><p>“Dene.” She paused, looking at him. His dark eyes seemed bottomless. “You…honor me.” Her eyebrows raised, questioning. “Taking me into your bed without knowing me, trusting me, ignoring your rules…”</p><p>“It is a little nuts,” she agreed. “A lot nuts.” She returned to kissing him. </p><p>“Thank you,” he said into her mouth. </p><p>She ran her hands over his muscular back. Running over the yellow dragon, she realized. She continued, her fingers slipping over the curve of his ass. He kissed her more deeply and moved on top of her. She brought her hand between them and found his straining cock.</p><p>“Still hard?” she asked. </p><p>“Ever since you started whispering your secrets,” he said. </p><p>He lifted himself. “One request,” she said. </p><p>“Anything,” he said thickly, head down. </p><p>She leaned up and whispered once more. “<em>Deep this time</em>.”</p><p>He made a hungry noise, eased her thighs to his shoulders. He paused, hovering over her. She felt the strength in his body, the tension and yearning. He pressed forward, and the motion curled her body, her pelvis tilted upwards. His head moved past her, she was looking at his chest, she could hear him breathe, each inhale audible. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down in her softness, then positioned himself. </p><p>“Dene,” he breathed. </p><p>“Now,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flew open at the squeal of the braking subway. The announcement of her station reverberated. She pulled it together, hauling herself up the stairs to her third rehearsal that week.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Shing stood at his balcony door, looking out at the city. The thunderheads were dark now, massed to the height of the heavens, illuminated from within by their deadly electrical display. The storm had not yet broken over the city, but it was only a matter of time.</p><p>Why did he allow her to see Erdene? He reviewed the order of events again and again, but there had been no warning, no way for him to avoid that unsettling moment — Daiyu An at his side the moment he’d looked up and seen Erdene. Seeing her turn and walk toward him. He had felt it. Daiyu sensed his reaction, she knew instantly.</p><p>What was he thinking? It made no sense. He reminded himself sternly, Daiyu An was not some supernatural creature. She was a young Chinese woman, a member of the Shanghai-based Triad the Ghost Dragons. She was their operative within the Narin Inspector General’s office, protecting their transactions and businesses from official scrutiny. Nothing more, nothing less. She did not have extrasensory faculties. And she had no connection to him, no reason whatsoever to concern herself with his personal life.</p><p>He cursed. He was behaving in a ridiculous fashion. He had provided everything the Inspector’s office had required. There were no flaws, no cracks in his reports. The appearance of compliance was without error or omission.</p><p>He must not let superstitious fantasies enter into his decision making. The matter was done. Ms. An was no threat to him, much less to Erdene.</p><p>Shing pivoted away from the tableau sprawled darkly below him, and paced to his bedroom. <em>No more</em>.</p><p>He flung himself into his bed, restless, needing sleep. He pictured Erdene on the sidewalk today, reacting to his tension, her silver eyes like a bird about to take flight.</p><p>No. He should picture her the last time she lay in his arms. His mood changed at the thought, as if water had poured into a dry riverbed. That night he had clasped her, challenged her, but no matter how he touched her she didn’t startle, she opened to him, welcomed him, every moment with him she was wholly unguarded. He felt her fingers running over his back, her woman’s hands exploring his sensitive skin. She found his cock, she asked for him, she wanted him inside her, buried inside her, she pulled his ear to her mouth and said one word.</p><p>
  <em>“Now.”</em>
</p><p>Oh, yes, he remembered…</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p>Shing entered her slowly, savoring. Tonight was about her, but in this moment the sensations overwhelmed him. The entrance of her pussy was tight around the head of his fully engorged cock, his girth at its greatest, her walls squeezed him, then opened as he pushed into her hot and silken cunt. His heart raced. He drove forward smoothly, until their groins connected. He held her legs on his shoulders, every bit of his cock submerged in her wet depths. He groaned aloud, not realizing he said her name. It was a moment of pure elation, his arrival, fully sheathed in her body. </p><p>She’d wanted to feel him as deep as possible inside her. The thought compelled him; the urge to please her was overpowering. He angled his hips so that his cock penetrated her to her depths. Her hands reached out to his face. Her eyes were closed; she was running her hands into his hair. He repositioned himself and thrust into her again, feeling his engorged cock filling her, stretching her, stroking all the parts of her cunt. Her hips lurched up, pressing him into her, her eyes flew open. </p><p>“Shing!” she exhaled. </p><p>He drove to that point deep inside her. Her breathing changed to long shuddering draws, each with a low desperate sound. </p><p>The emotions that filled her wide eyes shot through him, creating a visceral impact deep in his body. He felt victorious, unstoppable. “Shing!” she said, drawing his name out like a song. </p><p>He could feel his heartbeat thudding in his ears, building, a thundercloud of sound. He plunged into her with an unrelenting rhythm, his own tension building. He had no sense of time. A pulse started at the base of his cock. His balls tightened, deep inside him something primeval was rising, it would take over if he let it. He focused on holding it back until—until— Something changed inside her. Around his dick, a rippling sensation, the heat and wet moving around him, suddenly increasing pressure on his cock, a feeling like when she sucked on him, hard, her fists were gripping his hair, pulling him towards her. </p><p>“Aaaahhh!! Shing!!” Her eyes closed, she keened his name. </p><p>He let the inexorable wave seize his mind, everything else erased but his hard thrusts, the surging feeling of relief, without control, emptying him. On the edge of his consciousness he heard her cries. He felt delirious with release. He kept pumping into her even after he was done, his cock still twitching. He was lightheaded, coming back to himself. He lowered himself on top of her, his forehead on hers, totally spent. </p><p>She straightened her long legs, wrapped them around him. “Breathe, baby,” she told him. </p><p>“Four,” he muttered. She laughed under him, a happy sound. </p><p>“Shing Ma, you are so extra.” </p><p>He rolled off her, and she sighed when his dick slipped from her body. He sleepily reached down, removed the condom, and discarded it. </p><p>“Whenever did you manage to put on a condom?” she said, amazed. “I swear, Shing, you’re like a sex ninja.” </p><p>He smiled.“Really? I think I’m more of a…connoisseur.”</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p>It had been hard to leave that night. They lay twined together, content. It was late, Erdene was descending rapidly into sleep, her face pressed to his chest. Shing was utterly relaxed, drowsily triumphant. The thought of extricating himself from her soft embrace, pulling on his clothes and driving across the city to his dark apartment felt appalling. Only a madman would leave her bed.</p><p>He thought of everything they’d done and said this night. Her questions, confessions. Her doubts. Her laying all of that aside and placing her body into his hands. Again and again and again and again.</p><p>Her warmth touched him along the length of his body. Even her feet reached out for him. He could stay, she would not question it, she would welcome it.</p><p><em>I have nothing to prove</em>, he thought, <em>Why did I say I would go?</em></p><p>Her hands curled around strands of his hair, like a child. <em>I want her</em>, he thought. The powerful truth of this statement was startling.<em> I want her. And I want her…to have no doubts. </em></p><p>His thoughts were not untroubled. She had said was setting aside her better judgment on instinct. <em>Am I dangerous?</em> He did not want to be, and there was a certain edge of desperation to that desire. But nor was he a fool. <em>I wanted to show her, that even if it is difficult or unpleasant, I can control my actions. I can…choose…to abide by the choices she makes.</em></p><p>Shing knew he could stay, that she would prefer that. However, in the quiet and dark, he listened to another need, a deep need, to follow the signs. This was not rational, not at all. But it was the first thing he had learned about the world. An elusive image, his grandmother’s hands, far away and almost forgotten, flickered in his mind. <em>I can’t identify the reasons. But I have that feeling, the true feeling. For me to reach her, </em>he looked down at the woman burrowed into him<em>, we both have to…uncurl our hands. </em>He pulled his arms back, then lifted her hands, one at a time, slowly drawing his hair free of her fingers.</p><p>“Dene,” he whispered. She didn’t respond. He hesitated. “Baby,” he murmured, feeling both pleasure and self-consciousness at the endearment. She stirred.</p><p>“Hmm? What?”</p><p>“I’m going now.”</p><p>“No, don’t.” She was more than half asleep.</p><p>“I feel I should.” He pulled himself gently away from her and out of the bed. His hands still touched her arms. She reached up for him. “But I’ll see you Friday, like we agreed.”</p><p>“Come back,” she said.</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Kiss me,” she said.</p><p>He bent and brushed his lips over her forehead, her eyes. She pulled his face to her mouth, her kiss was light and gentle. “Goodnight, then,” she murmured.</p><p>“Goodnight, my Dene,” he said. It was still hard as hell to dress in the dark, start his cold car, and drive to his apartment on a far away hill. But he did, placing his bet on a feeling in the night.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Now, on Thursday night, Shing felt that light kiss on his lips as he lay remembering. <em>Enough. Go to sleep,</em> he thought. <em>The sooner you sleep, the sooner tomorrow comes, and tomorrow you see her again.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>****************</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Erdene got home late, bone-tired. The rain had started, huge drops spattering her as she dashed for her door. She changed for bed by her one small light. As she reached to turn the light off her hand brushed a piece of paper on the side table<em>… Right, the song</em>.</p><p><em>It’s so close to done. </em>She sat cross-legged on her bed. Fragments floated in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>     your face in my hands...the song begins...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the power of kings...and unseen things…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I disappear in you...</em>
</p><p>Without a keyboard handy, she heard the harmonies in her head and notated chords above the words. Melody later. </p><p>
  <em>   ...seeing through the darkest night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>my skin splinters into light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>all time compresses...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>only this moment...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>time is an ocean...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...all moments are now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     …beloved…</em>
</p><p>She hesitated. Beloved? Wasn’t that a bit much? <em>Well it’s a song, it’s supposed to be melodramatic.</em> She finished the last lines, reread and moved some phrases around. </p><p><em>Rough draft done</em>, she thought, and turned off the light. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Barricades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shing finds himself in check.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 13.5, Barricades</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A </em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em></b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p><p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shing Ma eased into his vehicle, mindful of the plastic film covering the central area of his back. He sat in his car for a moment, turning up the heat and finishing off a bottle of water. He had left his horishi’s studio feeling cold, as he often did at the end of the third hour.</p><p>The bright early autumn sunlight had a brassy feel. The leaves on the trees in this part of town were still green, only the yellowing veins in the center gave the slightest hint that their existence was ending, a minute, synchronized curl at their edges.</p><p>He recalled the horishi’s rumbling voice, the peaceful rhythmic motions as he worked on him. “I normally don’t like to change things in the middle, but it’s like life, life asks things of you, life changes the stream’s direction, if I can change for life I suppose I can change for you. The symbolism is suitable, I am happy with it. Too bad you are so old, you may have been a good apprentice had I been able to put a <em>nomi</em> in your hand when you were still a boy. I remember…”</p><p>Shing smiled. Sometimes the master, who was close to 70 years old, would work quietly for an entire session, withdrawn into his own visions, the only sound the quiet <em>ssk, ssk</em>, of the needles leaving his flesh, or perhaps the master’s radio. Other times, like today, he rambled endlessly in a pleasant, rolling monologue. Despite the occasional discomfort, Shing enjoyed his hours with the old horishi very much.</p><p>He pulled onto the street, heading to his place to put together an overnight bag. <em>Not leaving her alone tonight</em>, he thought, when his phone buzzed with an incoming call.</p><p><em>Vincent Balthuman</em>, the screen declared.</p><p>Shing put the call on the car’s speaker. “Shing Ma.”</p><p>“Shing.” The fury in Vincent’s voice portended danger. “What is this all about?”</p><p>“I am not in the office this afternoon. I am not sure what you’re referring to.” Shing eased into the rush hour traffic.</p><p>“Daiyu An’s report.” Vincent sounded barely in control of himself. “She has found <em>irregularities</em>, and is demanding to conduct personal interviews with potential <em>suspects</em>.” He gritted out the last word. “Meaning you. I will not be submitting to any interview.”</p><p>Shing pictured Vincent’s eyes, narrowed, glittering with rage. Anyone else in his office would be frozen in their seat, cowering, trying to avoid his notice. “DO YOU HEAR ME, SHING?” Vincent's voice roared through the car speakers.</p><p>“Of course, Master Balthuman.” Shing kept his tone perfectly even. “I am on my way home now. I will review and respond to Ms. An as soon as I get there. I will call her and handle it.”</p><p>“You can’t call her. She’s on a plane to <em>Shanghai</em>.” Shing could hear Vincent’s heavy footsteps as he paced back and forth. “The Ghost Dragons called her back. She won’t be in her Narin office for two weeks.”</p><p>Shing waited for Vincent to continue. Making suggestions at this juncture would not be appreciated.</p><p>“This is not going to wait for <em>two weeks</em>. Let her know you’ll be available for her interview Monday. If you have to go to Shanghai, then get your ass to Shanghai.”</p><p>Daiyu An’s catlike eyes surfaced in his mind. The sense of unease he felt at their previous meeting touched him like a manicured finger running down the back of his neck. “Surely a teleconference…” he began.</p><p>“The POLICE do not conduct suspect interviews over the fucking INTERNET,” Vincent shouted. “Deal with this, Shing. I want you sitting in front of this bitch on Monday and I want this whole thing behind us in the next seven days.”</p><p>“Understood, Master Balthuman,” Shing said appeasingly. In his mind Daiyu An smiled, and moved a carved queen across a black and white board. Her strategy was flawless. <em>Check</em>, she whispered to him, as Vincent ended the call.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>As he entered his apartment, Shing called Erdene. “Hey, handsome,” she answered. The tension in his body eased at the sound of her voice.</p><p>“Dene, I was wondering, rather than me coming over again, would you like to come to my place this evening?”</p><p>The line went silent. He smiled. “Erdene?”</p><p>“Well that’s unexpected.” He imagined the look on her face, startled, perplexed, hopefully pleased. “Sure, I’m flexible. What about dinner?”</p><p>“I can pick something up. I’m texting you the address.” He texted quickly, then added, “Public transportation is spotty in this neighborhood. Do you want me to come and get you?”</p><p>She hesitated. “I can figure it out. I think the train is fairly close to your street.”</p><p>Shing considered the winding streets and steep hill between his apartment building and the metro station. “Well, text me when you get off the train.”</p><p>In his home office he checked his email. Daiyu An’s preliminary report had come in at the end of the day. She stated that the fraud detection software had found discrepancies between certain asset transfer records and the information reported by his team members at their Thursday meeting.</p><p><em>Highly unlikely</em>, he thought. There was a large document appended to the report listing the exact transactions, which he would review tomorrow evening, or possibly Sunday. As promised, she had given the Balthuman Organization an opportunity to resolve the discrepancies prior to giving this report to the Narin Inspector General. If submitted as written, this report would certainly trigger a criminal investigation. No wonder Vincent was infuriated. The stakes were high.</p><p>Her cover email demanded a personal interview of the individuals who had overseen the identified transactions, and gave the dates of her trip to Shanghai and her office hours upon her return.</p><p>He could hear her crisp voice in the flowing words. <em>Because of the Inspector General’s desire to expedite this investigation, I will make time available for said interviews during my trip. If the Balthuman Organization wishes to resolve these questions before my return, please contact my executive assistant to make arrangements.</em></p><p>He called the cell number given in her email signature, but as Vincent had predicted, the call went to voicemail. Shing put the phone down. He did not feel prepared to create an electronic record of his response via text or email.</p><p>He gave a frustrated sigh. <em>The only way out is through.</em> Typing quickly, he booked a flight to Shanghai at 8:00 am Monday, then texted Vincent to confirm his trip.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m here. Going to start walking.</em> </p><p>Erdene’s text reached him as he finished his errands. He added the bag from the butcher shop to the other bags in the car, then drove to the station and began tracking her path. He found her two blocks away, carrying both an ample leather messenger bag and one of her black gear bags. There was no place to pull over, so Shing drove ahead a few blocks, parked in the lot of a small bookstore, and walked back to find her.</p><p>She smiled as she saw him approach. “Moving in?” he asked, kissing her cheek and taking both bags from her.</p><p>“Not that fast, Mr. Ma. I just like to be prepared.”</p><p>“To sing me another concert?” He shifted both bags to one shoulder as she took his arm, slid her hand into his.</p><p>“No, or rather, maybe? I like to surprise you.”</p><p>“Good,” he said, “I like it when you surprise me.”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Erdene stopped short when she walked into his spacious apartment. “Oh my,” she said. “A little different from my place.” She gazed around at the high-ceilinged rooms decorated in grays and white, with modern metallic accents. Past the entry, hallways led to the left and right. Before her, the apartment opened into a large living area bounded on the far side by a glass wall with a stunning view of the city and the bay. Evening light streamed from behind them as the sun settled into the hills, illuminating the faraway water in warm amber. As the shadows encroached, lights began to flicker on across Narin, pale blue streetlights, tiny bold neons of restaurants and bars, bright golden squares of apartment windows.</p><p>She tilted her head toward Shing while still looking around. “You may have to give me a tour. I get the feeling I can’t see this whole apartment standing in any one spot.”</p><p>“Follow me,” he said, placing her bags down and putting his shoes next to hers. He took the groceries from her and they crossed the living room into a large, well-appointed kitchen. “So most of it is the kitchen and living area.” He set the bags on the marble counter and took her back through the living room, then down one hallway. “My home office is on this side, behind the kitchen,” he tapped on a dark wooden door, “and down there,” he gestured down the hallway in the opposite direction, “is the master bedroom.”</p><p>“Let’s see it,” she said.</p><p>“So soon?” He touched the clinging mauve dress she wore. She melted into him suddenly, twining her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He gripped her waist, pulling her into him. Just as quickly she pulled back. She put her hand to her mouth, smiled at him.</p><p>“I guess you missed me,” he said.</p><p>“It was a long three days.” Erdene gestured around them. “Honestly, though, this apartment looks like a magazine spread, and it’s creeping me out a little. Too perfect. I want to see a pillow on the floor or something that shows you’re not a robot. So let’s see this bedroom.” Chuckling, he led her down the opposite hall. He opened the door at the end and stepped back, letting her enter first.</p><p>The master bedroom was as refined as the rest of the apartment, neutral tones with accents of metal and concrete. The only warm touch was a wall of silky wooden panels behind the headboard of the large bed. Nothing was out of place, no hamper of dirty laundry, no towels on the floor, even the pure white comforter was smooth and unwrinkled.</p><p>Erdene looked at him. “Seriously?”</p><p>He grinned. “I do have a cleaning service. Keeps things tidy.”</p><p>She threw her hands up. “It looks like no one even lives here!”</p><p>“There are papers and some clutter in the office.” She gave him a steely look. “Maybe,” he admitted.</p><p>She planted her bare feet on the tufted gunmetal rug. “Prove to me that this isn’t some showcase home you rented to impress me and you actually live in your car.”</p><p>Smiling, he took her hand and led her to a door they had passed on the way to the bedroom. “This is supposed to be a dining room, but I use it to relax.” He opened the door.</p><p>“Oh thank god,” Erdene said. “Shing Ma has a man cave.”</p><p>The room had a set of weights on a mat, opposite a soft looking couch with a warm plush blanket thrown over one end. A remote, presumably to the screen on the wall across the room, lay on the other end of the couch. A rowing machine stood upright in the corner, and various electronic devices were scattered across a low coffee table.</p><p>“Believe me now?” he asked, slipping his arms around her waist from behind.</p><p>She turned in his arms, nuzzled his neck. “I’d feel better if there were dirty socks in the corner, but you’re human, alright.” She looked up at him, playful. “You do need to loosen up, Mr. Ma.”</p><p>“Working on it, Ms. Chinbatyn.”</p><p>Her expression changed. “Hey, you need to explain what that was yesterday.”</p><p>“I do.” They walked back. The glass wall in the living room extended all the way through the kitchen as well. Shing looked pensively across the city to the water, serene in the evening light. He turned to her. “It’s important to me to keep my work and private life separate. That woman was a government inspector. She has no need to know my private business.”</p><p>“That’s understandable,” Erdene said slowly. “But do you know her? She was so…inquisitive.”</p><p>“I do not. I just met her that day.” Shing looked at her face, luminous in the fading light. “Please know I am not afraid of acknowledging our…” he paused for the barest moment. “…relationship. But I want to keep private things, private.”</p><p>“Okay, Shing, I can accept that.” She leaned forward, resting her forehead on his chest. “It just felt for a moment like... like you weren’t happy to see me.”</p><p>As Erdene spoke, his words echoed in her mind: <em>‘our relationship.</em>’ They both pleased her and unsettled her. She pictured herself in a ‘relationship’ with Shing Ma. Shing Ma applauding at her shows, Shing Ma kissing her on a roller coaster, Shing Ma laying on a sky blue towel at the beach, Shing Ma talking to her doctor when she got sick. <em>It’s a little hard to picture, honestly. I can’t even picture him eating a bag of chips.</em></p><p>He ran his hands down her back. He was talking. “I was not happy. I want you well away from government inspectors and other nosy people. You and I are not their business.” He tilted his head, trying to decipher her expression. “Did you think I wasn’t happy to see you today?”</p><p>“No worries there, baby.” She gave him a quick hug. “That threw me yesterday, but I figured you'd have a reason.” She helped as he started pulling groceries out of the bags. “What are we having?”</p><p>“I thought I’d make you <em>shabu shabu</em>,” he said, pulling out a cast iron pot and a portable burner. He began to make kelp broth, stopping to pull out a pile of small plates, a cutting board, and a knife. “Can you get the ingredients ready?”</p><p>She opened the bags and found a packet of fresh wagyu beef slices, veggies, noodles, containers of various sauces, and a cold six-pack of Yebisu beer. She began washing veggies and cutting them up.</p><p><em>Now this feels coupley</em>, she thought.</p><p>“Monday morning I have to go to Shanghai,” he said, stirring the broth. “Just FYI.”</p><p>“Oh?” She picked up a beer and read the label.</p><p>“Yes, for a day or two. Business meeting.” He turned away from the pot. “That needs to simmer.”</p><p>“Well, I hope it goes well. How about a beer before dinner?”</p><p>He was pouring the sauces into dipping bowls. “Yes, of course. I also have a Riesling in the fridge and a good bottle of <em>shochu</em> somewhere that would go with this as well.”</p><p>“Well let’s start with a beer, and maybe open that <em>shochu</em> later.” He handed her a bottle opener. “How was your session with the tattoo artist?” She opened two beers and handed him one.</p><p>“Shorter than I’d hoped, but he got a lot done. Did you want to see?” Knowing her answer, he walked to the small table by the window, turned one of the chairs around and sat facing the chair back. He put the bottle down and began unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>She took a long draw of her beer and stood behind him as he pulled off his shirt, drew his long braid to the front so her view was unobstructed. His mid back was covered with a square of plastic wrap, taped down at the edges. The golden dragon still writhed madly, flying up from his hips. The head of the phoenix was now a blaze of color starting at its beak and running down its arching neck.</p><p>But Erdene’s eyes were drawn to the center. Where before there had been an empty space, now, in the exact middle of the design was a lotus bud, fully inked and shaded. It hung, perfect, between the two powerful creatures, petals closed, magical flames rising around it. It was pure potential, holding within its depths the exquisite and ephemeral lotus blossom. Erdene touched her chest, her hand spreading over the stylized petals of her own lotus tattoo.</p><p>Again she stood with Shing on the bridge, leaning on the red lacquered rail, the temple peaceful on the small hill across the lake. That moment enveloped her. The air fragrant, still, the shadows falling, his arm at her waist. She asked him to kiss her and he did, his mouth was warm and his arms were strong, she loved, <em>go ahead say it</em>, she loved how he filled her senses, even his heartbeat, she felt it in her own chest as she pressed herself to him, while before them hundreds of lotuses floated on the lake, each blossom primly folded for the evening, its beauty hidden, exactly like the bud now before her, inked by an unknown master. A moment of passing beauty which would live forever on this man’s body until the day he left this earth.</p><p>She felt shock travel through her, realized he was waiting for her response. As the moments went by his tension grew. Finally she managed, “Did you…add me…to your design?”</p><p>He looked at her over his shoulder. “Don’t freak out.”</p><p>“Maybe…can you explain?” Her hands and feet felt cold.</p><p><em>I’m overreacting,</em> she thought. <em>It’s not such a big deal, that the guy you’ve been seeing for exactly two weeks who lives in an empty gray box and has no family pictures and no knick knacks and no goddamn laundry basket just up and adds a tattoo that matches yours to his back…</em> <em>without giving you a heads up… that’s normal, right… I mean, it’s not like he put ‘Erdene’ and a big red heart on there…oh my sweet baby Jesus, I really am freaking out…</em></p><p>“Erdene!” Shing was standing in front of her, had she really not seen him move? “I’m trying to explain.” He slid the chair to her, and pulled up another for himself. She sat, and sipped at her beer. He looked at her for a while, then took a drink himself.</p><p>“I get it,” she said.</p><p>He looked startled. “You do?”</p><p>“The symbolism of the lotus matches the dragon, matches the phoenix, matches them coming together. It was a beautiful moment—on the bridge, right? You want to remember it. It fits the design, I get it. I’m just, it’s just coincidence that I have a lotus tattoo as well…”</p><p>Shing took a drink that almost emptied the bottle. He tried again.</p><p>“It’s about something I was told when I was young.” He looked at her, then out across the darkening city. “That everything that has ever happened is all around you. Moments don’t disappear. People don’t disappear. You can let something go, but that doesn’t mean it’s lost.” He looked strangely pained. She put her hand on his knee. “The closed bud is about that moment on the bridge, and it is also about us, and it is also a harmonious element, a fortuitous element, for my design. The master hadn’t decided about that space, he said he wanted to ‘let it come.’ When I suggested the lotus bud, he was happy and said ‘now it is here.’ And he did the whole element from start to finish today.”</p><p>“What do you mean, it’s about us?” her voice was quiet.</p><p>“You are nervous about me, about what could happen. I can’t give you answers. I don’t know what will happen. I can’t promise you much beyond—” he gestured around the kitchen, “beyond this moment. But this moment is complete. What if we never see each other again, will this moment be diminished? I don’t think so. It’s okay that we can’t or don’t make promises. This moment is enough. More than enough. This moment is everything. And that’s what the lotus bud means, for me. The bridge, and every moment with you. We make our choices in each moment, and after that no one can take them away from us. Not me, not you, no one.”</p><p>He was looking at her, his eyes pulling her in. <em>Fuck it all</em>, she thought, and the next instant she was in his arms.</p><p>“Is it enough?” he asked her.</p><p>“It’s more than enough,” she said truthfully.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Shing pulled his shirt back on, not bothering to button it. He finished the broth, and used it to briefly cook the paper thin slices of beef, the cabbage and onions, carrots and enoki mushrooms. They sat across the counter from each other, dipping the food in the sauces as it came out of the broth, talking and teasing. Shing opened the <em>shochu</em> and poured it over ice for them both. She threw her head back, laughing. He leaned forward, reaching for her hand. He felt relaxed. She felt at home. It was almost too easy. They cleaned up together, then came into the living room where he was reminded of the gear she had brought.</p><p>“So, what’s in the bag?”</p><p>She looked at him, a sly smile spreading across her face. “Help me carry them?”</p><p>They set the bags down in the bedroom. “You saw the drawing I was working on for Quincey?”</p><p>“Yes, a man in a web.” Shing felt warm, and was picturing how the clingy dress would roll up off her like a soft candy wrapper.</p><p>“Well it gave me some ideas. Are you familiar with <em>kinbaku</em>? Or <em>shibari</em>?”</p><p>Shing looked to Erdene, then at the bags. “The art of erotic binding? I’ve seen images. I’ve never attended a performance.”</p><p>“I want to explore that tonight. Not anything complicated obviously, just…testing the waters.” She opened the gear bag, and upended it on the bed, pouring out several lengths of rope in different colors, thicknesses, and materials.</p><p>“So, who’s tying up who?” Shing examined the ropes. “Let me guess.”</p><p>She ran her hands under his shirt, flipped it off his shoulders. Her hands held his face. “You asked me to put myself in your hands, and I did. I guess I’m curious to see if you’re willing to do the same.”</p><p>Shing looked doubtful. “But <em>kinbaku</em> is delicate and complicated. It can be dangerous. You have to know knots, and patterns… Have you studied it?”</p><p>Erdene picked up a crimson rope, about 1/4 inch thick, and unbound the coil, letting it cascade through her hands to the floor. “I read an ebook,” she said.</p><p>“An ebook.” Shing repeated. “You expect me to let you bind me, after two beers and quite a bit of <em>shochu</em>, based on what you read in an ebook.”</p><p>“It was a good book,” she protested. “But I’m not foolish, I don’t want to take you anywhere near the…edges? I just want to explore a little bit in the shallow end of the pool. I’m not talking about bindings that could harm you. I have a few simple things in mind.” She ran her hands up his arms, looked him straight in the eye. He saw vulnerability in her face. “The real question is, do you trust me?”</p><p>For some reason the image of her crawling across her living room floor to him, singing a blues song, entered Shing’s mind. “Let’s see where this goes,” he said.</p><p>She asked him to strip, and he asked her for help with his tattoo dressing. In the bathroom she peeled off the tape, and gently cleared away the salve.</p><p>“It can air dry while you torment me, then I have another dressing to put on before we sleep.”</p><p>“Does it hurt? I’ll make sure no rope touches your back.” Her fingers lightly touched the petals. “It’s not inflamed.”</p><p>“No, the hand tool is easier on the skin than a machine. As long as you’re gentle with me, it will be fine.”</p><p>“Gentle with <em>parts</em> of you,” she said into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>He slipped off the rest of his clothes and knelt on the bed. She knelt in front of him, and chose a thin black rope. She ran it through her hands.</p><p>“First, here’s my understanding of the rope. The rope is important. If we enjoy tonight and decide to explore more, the rope will explore with us, it will change with us. You can’t just go down to the hardware store and get any old rope, because the rope is how we will communicate with each other." She twisted the rope around her own wrist, pulled it slowly away. "The rope has to be natural, made of jute. Raw jute is preferable, because then its whole journey will be with you, but raw ropes are also uncomfortable, so for our playing around I got ropes that have already been softened.”</p><p>Erdene took his hand, turned it up, and draped the rope across his wrist. She looped the rope around his hand, each loop snug next to the other, until the cord covered his hand from wrist to knuckles. “Look at that,” she said.</p><p>He examined his hand, his skin obscured by the many thin black coils. His thumb was immobilized. He pressed his thumb against the cords to no avail; this small part of him was restrained. A feeling— a tiny surrender —moved through him. His hand relaxed against the binding. He looked at her.</p><p>“This is a strange moment,” he said.</p><p>She unlooped the rope, slowly, coil by coil. As she did so, her fingers massaged his hand, stroking the track of the cord, until the rope lay across his wrist again. He moved his thumb, as if reassuring himself. She bent over his hand and kissed the soft mound at the base of his palm.</p><p>“Now I haven’t been taught any ties, so I suppose this isn’t really <em>kinbaku</em> at all. I’m just going to try a few things.” She doubled the cord, and looped it through itself twice, and secured it around his wrist. She passed the doubled rope up and around his thumb, then under the loop at his wrist.</p><p>“Not too tight, right?” He shook his head. “I’m trying to keep everything loose but if you feel any pinching or numbness tell me.” She looked at his drink on the side table. “How about ‘on the rocks’ is your safe word?” He nodded. “Mind you, this is all very mild, but it never hurts to be safe.”</p><p>She carefully coiled the rope around his bare arm, moving slowly, making sure that on each pass around his arm, the cords tightened around his flesh at perfectly even intervals. She stopped above his elbow and tucked the rope ends through the last coil, pulling them snug.</p><p>“Well that’s interesting,” she said. “Your body shapes the rope.”</p><p>Shing looked down at his arm. The doubled black cord wrapped his arm, framing sections of his skin, creating a visual rhythm. She hadn’t wrapped him very tightly, but he could see the cords indenting the surface of his body, at the same time that he felt their pressure internally. He remembered the botanical gardens, the deliberate spacing and shaping of each plant, each tree against the sky, the calm blue delineated in measured shapes between the trunks, a portrait of balance and control.</p><p>“What do you think?” she asked him. She trailed her fingers over the bare strips of skin between the cords. “I like the look of the rope against your skin. It’s sexy. Is it comfortable?”</p><p>“Keep going,” he said.</p><p>“Well, those were practice. We can try an actual tie next.” She undid the loops and slipped the cord off his wrist. He felt an infinitesimal tremor of abandonment as the rope left his skin. She placed a kiss where the cord had crossed the skin below his elbow, and massaged his forearm gently with both hands.</p><p>“I want to try a leg tie, but let’s move to the floor for that.” He started to kneel on the rug, but she stopped him. “Best to sit flat on the floor with your legs out. If you want you can lean against the bed. This will take a few minutes.” She chose a thicker, natural colored rope, and set it on the floor. “I’m going to get us some water.”</p><p>She returned with water and the warm blanket from his couch. “Drink,” she said. She draped the blanket around his shoulders. “Okay, this one is from the book. Bend your leg.” He pulled his leg in; she positioned it so that his heel was snug against his buttock. She doubled the long rope, secured it to his ankle, then looped the rope around his bent leg multiple times, tightening as she went, creating a spiral from his ankle to his knee. On the last pass she tied the rope to the previous loop on the inside of his bent knee, then made her way down, knotting it to each horizontal line of rope, creating a ladder of knots. After tying the rope to the bottom loop, she passed it under and knotted it up each loop on the outside of his leg, tucking the ends in after she made the last knot.</p><p>Shing watched her work. His leg was fully immobilized after the first loop, but each subsequent loop created another layer across his skin, another constriction, another nameless emotion. The feel of the jute tightening on him, her fingers brushing him, the concentration and care on her face, her presence leaning over him, tying him—it was as though the sensations and observations of this moment traveled through the rope and penetrated him, everywhere. He wondered if she could feel the changes in his body as she bound him. She stepped back to admire her work and he almost gasped.</p><p>When she broke away from him he felt her absence so keenly, under her gaze, he felt embarrassed, he ached for her to return to him, continue. He considered saying “on the rocks” simply to cut himself away from this advancing feeling of erotic need, helplessness, but instead he examined his leg, as she did. The natural color of the rope complemented his light brown skin, the jute lines were beautiful, symmetrical, unyielding, ruthless against his body. She leaned forward, touched the knots she had tied. He breathed with relief at the feel of her fingers through the ties.</p><p>She looked at him. “Are you okay?” He nodded. “You sure? You’re awfully quiet.”</p><p>“It feels…intense,” he said.</p><p>She came to him then, ran her hands over him, and as she explored him he realized he was hard. “I’ll say. Tell me if you’re comfortable,” she said.</p><p>“I’m comfortable,” he said. The pressure of the ropes on his leg amplified the sensations from her hand. She was cupping his balls, massaging them. He felt as though the cords were opening him somehow, creating a window through which he could see into her. She was beautiful. He could see her curiosity, her determination. He watched her arousal rise through her body as she touched him. She abruptly released his cock and got a pillow from the bed.</p><p>“Lay back,” she said, positioning it under his head. “This one isn’t in the book.”</p><p>The pillow raised his head, giving him a clear view of his nakedness, his erection, his bound leg, her straddling his other leg in her clinging dress. She pulled a thin red rope from her collection, held it up between her hands, giving him a good look at it, her smile serene. His hands gripped the blanket.</p><p>She brought one hand down to the base of his cock, and swiftly wrapped the red cord around him, stopping just below the head, holding it in place with her hand at the top and bottom as there were no knots. The loops of the cord were evenly spaced, and in between, the slightly darker skin of his cock was framed, the red rope accentuating the curve of his erection, the variations in his girth, the shadows underneath, a vein running under his skin. He had never seen his cock so clearly.</p><p>“See that?” she said. His cock seemed to push against the red cords spiraling around him like some perilous decoration. He could feel it circling him, feel her warm fingers. “So beautiful,” she continued. She had a strange look on her face. “It’s…hard to resist.”</p><p>She licked around the head of his cock, delicately took it into her mouth. He felt her tongue sliding across him as she let the cord fall away. He sighed as her lips moved on his skin. She pulled back, drawing a moan from him as she let him go. She put her hands on his bound leg, her fingers moving parallel to the cords. She scraped her teeth over the top of his helpless knee. His desire for her roared through him.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” she asked. “Still comfortable? Circulation in the leg is fine?”</p><p>“Keep going,” he said.</p><p>“Hmm,” she said. “Next, I think I need to do something about those hands. Shing Ma, I feel you deserve to be well and truly bound.” She eyed him. “Well? No ‘on the rocks’?”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, his eyes clear, his face open as she’d never seen him. “Keep going,” he repeated.</p><p>She helped him position himself on the pillow, his bound foot flat on the floor, his other knee relaxed outward. He was so exposed. She lifted the blanket, feeling she should cover him while she worked, then hesitated. </p><p><em>Let him surrender</em>, a part of her whispered. <em>But what if he gets cold?</em> she countered. <em>He wants you to defeat him</em>, the whisper was silky, <em>he craves the pleasure that lies beyond defeat.</em> <em>L</em><span class="Apple-converted-space"><em>et him sit uncovered while the beautiful cords tighten across him</em>. Shing's eyes watched her, she saw him witnessing her struggle. </span></p><p>Turning, she dropped the blanket behind her on the floor. Understanding passed across his face, a quick sigh, acceptance.</p><p>She selected the longest of the ropes, doubled it, held it up before him. She touched it to him, caressed the skin of his face and neck with the rough natural jute. He closed his eyes. She touched it lightly to his cock and he groaned, his eyes opened. He wanted her mouth, wanted connection, to feel her. <em>No. Not yet</em>. She moved behind him. Carefully, she brought his arms behind him, positioned his forearms flat against each other, then paused.</p><p>“Tell me if this bothers your tattoo.” She slid his elbows wider apart. “Nothing will touch your skin, but I don’t want it to be pinched, or folded.”</p><p>He acknowledged her words with a nod. “I’m tying you loosely so when I secure the ropes, this area won’t be distressed. But you must tell me if it hurts you.” She watched him for a moment, but he said nothing. </p><p>She secured both arms loosely together with a double wrap of the rope. Her hands moved the long tails across his body, slowly, embracing him, up and around his deltoid, across his upper chest, and horizontally around his other shoulder.</p><p>She circled him, leaning over him, with total focus. First, the rope sliding over his skin, then she applied pressure, the cords indented his skin, a tender bite. Twice around his upper chest, then she fastened the ropes in the back, tying the original wrist bind to the horizontal cords binding his chest and upper arms.</p><p>As she worked, she noticed almost the almost imperceptible changes in his body. His breathing was longer, deeper, his skin flushed. She worked three fingers under the ropes, ran them all the way around the horizontal ropes, evening the tension, making sure his skin was not caught. Around his arm, across his chest. His eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly, mouth slightly open.</p><p>With her other hand she ran her fingertips over his lips. His eyes opened. “Stay with me,” she said. “I want you here.” She completed running her fingers under the ropes, his eyes following her until she returned to his back.</p><p>Bringing the long tail of the ropes forward again, she looped it again around his arms above the elbow. In the front the ropes circled his mid-chest, in the back they slanted up, secured to the top line. She ran her fingers under the taut jute as before. She made sure the new areas of the tattoo were not touched or creased.</p><p>Satisfied, she caressed his hips, ran her fingers over his ass where it met the pillow, he angled his free leg further out, wider, asking for her. Her hands flowed around his waist, found his erection and played with it, squeezing lightly. He choked out her name, tilted his face to her, flushed, seeking her. She stroked his face, a gentle touch.</p><p>“Almost there, baby,” she whispered.</p><p>She took the tails of the doubled rope, ran it under one of his arms, over both horizontal ties in front, brought it back through his arm and secured it, increasing the tension across his chest, immobilizing his forearms as the ropes tightened with each knot. She moved smoothly, securing the ties through the other arm, and knotting the ropes once more in the back. She let the remaining tail fall to the ground and ran her hands over his skin.</p><p>He groaned, eyes closed. His hands were bound behind him, the cords tight across his chest. She stood, stepping away from him, watching his body shudder as she broke the connection with him. His tied leg accentuated his helplessness. Her gaze fell on him like the heat from a bonfire. He turned away. "Look at me," she said. Standing, one hand on her hip, the stretch dress accentuating her long body, she examined her creation, this beautiful object.</p><p>He looked up at her, exposed, his eyes desolate, pleading, each inhale pressing his chest against the ropes. She came to his side, saw his relief blossom as she neared him. "May I touch your hair?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes,” he rasped. She undid his braid, ran her fingers through the unbound hair, draped it around his shoulders. “Look at you,” she murmured. “You look…celestial.” She touched his chest, his stomach. They both looked down at his straining erection. She ran her hand along the inner thigh of his free leg. “Nowhere to hide, baby.” She touched her forehead to his.</p><p>“I can see inside your heart,” he said.</p><p>Her breath caught. She brushed her lips over his, then ran her fingers over the ropes on his leg, his chest, his arms. He shivered as he felt her touch through the ropes. “You're okay, right? No pinching, nothing going numb?” She dropped her hand again, stroked his cock, carefully squeezing him. She bit her lip. She had never wanted anything like she wanted him right now.</p><p>He said nothing. His eyes were raw, looking at her with the deepest need.</p><p>“You’re so goddamn beautiful,” she whispered. “I feel like putting my head to the floor right now, to show you my respect for you.”</p><p>“I can see you so clearly,” he said. “Don’t untie me.”</p><p>“Maybe, one more thing,” she reached behind him and lifted the tails of the jute. Lifting his hair, she loosely laid the ropes around his neck, once only, gently laid his hair back down, then knelt before him, holding the ends in her hand.</p><p>In his eyes she saw longing, sorrow, passion, a sort of dreaming. “You’re completely out of control. I could do anything to you right now, right? I could give you pleasure, give you pain, use you like a toy, there’s a lot of things I could do. What’s your deepest fear, Shing?” She knelt by him, they looked into each other’s eyes from inches away. “What’s the worst thing I could do to you right now?”</p><p>“Walk away.” His body was shaking. “You could walk away.”</p><p>Her heart convulsed. She looked into his face, so unprotected, his heart floating in his eyes. “I need you to hear this, Shing Ma.” She stroked his jaw, his cheek, his neck. “You know what this moment is?” He looked at her, hopelessly.</p><p>“This is the moment when I never abandon you.” Without waiting for a reaction, she kissed him, pouring her truth into him through her mouth, her hands, through the ropes that pressed against his body.</p><p>“That’s enough. I’m untying you now.” He watched her every moment as she carefully released his leg, helping him stretch it, massaging him, rubbing his foot. She pulled the tail through, slowly unleashing the locks, the knots, the two levels of ropes around his chest. She trailed kisses and touches over every mark the ropes had left on his skin. Finally she undid the coils around his forearms, and the last rope fell to the floor. She gently brought his arms in front of him, massaging his hands. “Shing?” she looked up at him, her lilac hair concealing most of her face. “How are you doing, baby?”</p><p>His arms moved quickly, pulling her to his chest, encircling her. “Break free from me,” he said.</p><p>“You know I can’t,” she replied. She wasn’t uncomfortable. If anything, his strength was reassuring.</p><p>“Then I guess we’re both restrained,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>The sex they had that night was unlike anything before. Like the ropes had laid them both open, they had no filters, no defenses. They did not tease, or banter. Every touch was an infinite caress, a language of adoration. She wanted him inside her, on her, covering her, she wanted to see nothing but him, for his body to fill her vision again and again. She came for him endlessly and easily, welcoming him into her.</p><p>And Shing entered her ecstatically, his cock demanded her, in his mind his cock wanted every part of her, her neck, her cheek, her mouth welcomed his cock, her breasts, fingers, arms, her stomach, her legs, every inch of her belonged to his cock. And when she cried for him and came for him and wanted no one and nothing but him, only then was his satisfaction complete.</p><p>She lay in his bed, exhausted, he was draped across her chest, dreaming, his hair tangled, his arm and leg thrown across her, possessing her even in his sleep. She remembered his eyes as he came into her, the look on his face so feral, sweet, so fucking raw.</p><p><em>I could hurt him</em>, she realized. <em>I’m behind the barricades.</em> She brushed a strand of dark hair off of his cheek. <em>And he’s—</em>she let the truth roll through her<em>—well, he’s all the way behind mine.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Intermezzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Une petite remise en bouche - a little palate cleanser.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 15, Intermezzo</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>a </em> <b> <em>Midnight Poppy Land</em> </b>  <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b> <em>Lilydusk</em> </b>  <em>.</em></p><p><em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shing Ma lay on the sky blue beach towel in the bright sunshine.</p><p><em>How did I get talked into this?</em> he wondered again. It was early and there were few other beachgoers, but he still felt uncomfortably on display. The brightly zigzagged swim trunks she had picked out for him in the shop next to the breakfast cafe were more fitted than he would have liked. He adjusted his open, linen shirt to ensure the new tattoo sections were protected, then brushed stray sand off of his stomach. <em>Where did she go?</em> <em>All the way back to the car?</em></p><p>Erdene had said she needed to go get a surprise for him, then had disappeared. Shing smiled ruefully, remembering her enthusiasm. Her hand on his chest, eyes shining. “Let’s go to the beach! Just for an hour--it’s my favorite, remember?”</p><p><em>She caught me off guard. But after last night, I would have said yes to almost anything.</em> Those memories were already tucked away, private and treasured, each of her actions, words, movements, burned clearly into his mind. But his feelings from last night were a blur, a rolling emotional supernova culminating in their wordless, passionate descent into each other.</p><p>This morning he had taken her out for breakfast, to her favorite beachside cafe. He did not expect her impulsive dodge into the shop next door, outfitting them for a sprawl in the sand, but feeling impossibly generous today, he agreed.</p><p>Shing sighed, looking over his wraparound sunglasses at a mother and toddler in the low surf. The little boy clearly wanted to go deeper into the water. He ran into the waves, laughing as the water sucked away the sand around his small feet.</p><p>The boy’s mother hovered, so focused on her child she seemed to have completely forgotten her own enjoyment of the day. Shing watched her chase him about, wondering if she would lose her balance, fall into the clear water and finally smile. The boy bent and retrieved a treasure from the shifting foam, held it up to show her. Shing smiled.</p><p>A shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see Erdene standing in her floppy sun hat and oversized sunglasses. A striped sarong was knotted loosely around her hips, below her yellow bikini top.</p><p>The boy’s yelped protest returned his attention to the mother and son. The harried woman had swept him up and he cried to go back down, his hand stretched out to the ever moving water. Resolute, she carried him up the beach to the fortification she had created for her family, spread blankets bounded by totes and a cooler and overarched by an awning-sized umbrella. A thickset man dozed in the shade she had created. She retrieved a drink for her son, who threw it away into the warming sand. Were it not for her hand clamped around his wrist, he would have plunged back into the delights of the sea. </p><p><em>Give it up,</em> Shing thought. <em>Let him run.</em></p><p>“What I’ve always wanted to know is, why can people not see each other clearly,” Shing said as Erdene plopped onto the beach towel beside him.</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, we act out our own stories without listening to the person right next to us. We don’t listen with our ears, or our eyes.” He looked at her, long and smooth as she untied her sarong to reveal low rise bikini bottoms the color of sunshine. “If we just paid more attention to what people close to us are trying to tell us, our lives would be much more…harmonious.”</p><p>“I agree wholeheartedly.” Erdene handed him a bottle of sunscreen. “And my need, person who is right next to me, is this lotion on my back.” She rolled onto her stomach. “And legs.”</p><p>Shing knelt over her, smoothing the sunscreen over her shoulders and upper arms. He moved down, applying the lotion to her waist.</p><p>“Mmmmmmm,” Erdene hummed appreciatively.</p><p>Shing hesitated. “Legs, too?” He looked at the families scattered around them.</p><p>“Putting lotion on my legs is perfectly innocent.” Erdene said. “They can’t see inside your head, you filthy, filthy man.”</p><p>Behind his shades Shing grinned, and gently rubbed the sunscreen over the exposed skin on her bottom and the backs of her legs.</p><p>“This feels so wrong,” he murmured as she slid her legs slightly apart so he could reach the inside of her thighs.</p><p>“What feels wrong, baby?” he could hear her smiling underneath her floppy hat. “Afraid you’re going to pop up on Google Earth with your hand between my legs?”</p><p>He made his way to her calves. “More like with a tent pole in these tiny trunks you got me,” he grumbled.</p><p>Erdene shook with laughter, and pulled him down beside her. “Now, what was that about a tent pole?” She pulled him behind the protection of her hat brim and kissed him, angling their faces so their sunglasses didn’t knock together.</p><p>Shing paused, admiring the picture she presented. Her lilac hair in a flyaway twist, face shaded by the brim of her hat, reflected sunlight illuminating her cheeks from below. Those overlarge tortoiseshell sunglasses hid her eyes but not her wide, true smile, beaming at him from her heart to her surface, no hidden agenda, no angle, no hesitancy. <em>So fucking beautiful.</em></p><p>“So where’s this surprise?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, right,” she said, reaching back for her small crossbody bag. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>He obliged, and felt her slip something over his head, lifting his hair to position it. He opened his eyes.</p><p>“What is it? A necklace?” His fingers brushed over a pattern of black, yellow, and light brown beads which came together at the bottom to end in a short tassel.</p><p>“It’s a mala. Kind of a good luck charm. I made it for you. For your business meetings,” she added.</p><p>Shing was touched. “I don’t know that word—mala.”</p><p>“Mala is just Sanskrit for garland. They’re used for meditation, or prayers. There are 108 beads—I knotted the string inbetween each one so if it ever breaks you won’t lose them all—you go around and each bead you touch is a breath, or mantra, whatever your practice is.”</p><p>“108?” he repeated.</p><p>“It’s a special number in Buddhist and Hindu traditions. Anyhow, the black beads are onyx. Those are for protection, and to ward off evil energy.” She touched each type of bead as she explained them. “The clear yellow ones are citrine, for prosperity and success. These,” she touched the rough, light brown beads, “are rudraksha seeds, for good health. I also accented it with a couple of dzi beads for positive energy, and finished it,” she touched the large patterned bead above the tassel where the ends of the circlet came together, “with a sky door dzi bead, for clarity and fearlessness.” She fell quiet, glanced at him.</p><p>Shing felt deeply moved. Not only a gift, but a gift made with thought and foresight—for him. He ran his fingers over the deep, shining colors.</p><p>“Do you like it?” she asked, her finger now tracing circles in the sand. “I know you probably think it’s a little hippy-dippy…”</p><p>“I more than like it,” Shing said. “I cherish it. It’s beautiful, like its maker. Thank you.”</p><p>She looked up, a little surprised. “I made it after you told me you had a big meeting coming up, but this week was so busy—but now you can use it for your trip. Wear it around your neck or on your wrist. It will protect you while you travel, and help you find success in your business dealings.” She gave him a bashful smile. “I’m glad you didn’t make fun of it.”</p><p>Shing looked thoughtful. “Where I grew up there were many practices people here might look down on, or call superstition. I am an educated man. But educated in multiple ways of thinking. I don’t reveal this to many,” <em>any</em>, he thought, “but your gift reflects my own beliefs. I feel—emotional that you would do this for me. I promise you, I will wear it when I leave and not take it off until I return.”</p><p>Erdene glowed at him. Shing kissed her full on, not caring how many small children were looking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Insect Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 16, Insect Bites</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>a </em> <b> <em>Midnight Poppy Land</em> </b>  <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b> <em>Lilydusk</em> </b>  <em>.</em></p><p><em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em> </p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>This meeting should be the last. </em>Shing unbuttoned his jacket, smoothed his trousers as he sat. <em>After the report is submitted, without negative findings, things will return to normal.</em></p><p>Daiyu An sat behind the large smooth desk. There was nothing at all on its surface, only the reflection of her pale face in the glossy wood. Vincent Balthuman sat in the corner of the office, two seats away from Shing. He was uncharacteristically quiet. Shing felt a chill.</p><p>“I have found irregularities,” Daiyu began. Her hair was in a painfully tight French braid, which started from a razor thin widow’s peak in the middle of her forehead, almost between her eyebrows. From there the braid drew a straight line up, dividing the skin, until it met her regular hairline and continued out of sight.</p><p><em>That’s odd</em>, thought Shing.</p><p>Vincent and Daiyu were talking. “I have done nothing wrong.” Vincent’s movements were stilted, puppet-like. He waved an arm in front of him. “This is all a sham.” They both looked to Shing at the same time.</p><p>“I think you have insects in your office,” Shing told Daiyu.</p><p>“What?” said Vincent.</p><p>“Look,” Shing held out his arm. “Something’s been biting me. I didn’t have these before I came here.” He stretched his bare arms out for them to see the bites, multiple small white marks clearly visible on his tan skin.</p><p><em>Where’s my suit jacket? </em>he thought, panicking. <em>This is wrong.</em></p><p>Vincent collapsed forward from his chair, fell face down on the carpet, unmoving. Shing was at his side in a moment, crouching beside him. He looked to the desk. Daiyu An was gone. <em>I don’t know what comes next</em>, he thought, fear bubbling in his throat<em>.</em></p><p>“Master Balthuman!” Shing shook him, and he moved feebly. “We must go. Something’s not right.” He helped the larger man to his feet, took some of Vincent’s weight on his shoulder, and together they moved to the door.</p><p>The heavy office door wouldn’t open at first. Shing pulled with all his strength, and the dark wood slowly swung inward. Just beyond the doorframe Daiyu An stood, silent, facing away, like a statue or a sentinel.</p><p>“We have to leave!” Shing roared at her, as if the force of his voice would overcome whatever unnatural power she held.</p><p>Daiyu’s body rotated towards him, her eyes cold and knowing. Her tight French braid opened like a zipper from the top of her head, splitting her forehead, continuing down her nose, her face rolling apart until her upper lip split and her mouth gaped open. Darkness poured out toward Shing and it was cold, so cold. He heard a sound like the buzzing of electrical wires, or a multitude of tiny wings, rising, clicking. He tried to move but couldn’t, powerless as the freezing shadow enveloped him.</p><p>He jerked awake in his empty bed. It took some moments for the paralysis to leave his limbs. He looked at his phone. 4:09 am. Shing put his head in his hands for a moment, then padded through the apartment, shivering, and made himself tea. His flight to Shanghai was in four hours.</p><p>He sat on his couch in the dark. The cup was hot between his hands, but its warmth did not reach him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eight chapters in 12 days, now that's progress! The next set of 5-6 chapters will have to be written together, so the story will next update in November, and I will be able to do them one per day like this last update. See you then and thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and sticking with this crazy love story. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. On the mountain holiday, thinking of my brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shing takes a walk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 17, On the mountain holiday, thinking of my brothers</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A</em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em></b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p><p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The driver met Shing as he emerged from the customs inspection at the Shanghai Pudong International Airport. The well-built man wore a dark suit and held a sign that displayed Shing’s name in both English and Chinese characters.</p><p>“Ma Shing?” the man said deferentially, as he approached.</p><p>Shing had expected to take a taxi to a hotel, then contact Ms. An’s office to arrange a meeting time and place. He was slightly unnerved to see the driver, who had clearly been given his description.</p><p>“Yes,” he replied in Mandarin.</p><p>“Good morning, Sir,” the driver replied, also in Mandarin. He looked down, handing Shing a business card, held carefully between both hands. Shing received it and examined it. It was Daiyu An’s card.</p><p>“Manager An sent me to transport you to the meeting location. She deeply apologizes that she could not come herself to welcome you.”</p><p>Shing said nothing, turning the business card in his hands. Other travelers streamed around them. Finally he looked at the driver. “I prefer to check into my hotel first.”</p><p>“Please forgive me, Mr. Ma, I am so sorry. Manager An is in the Family’s private retreat center in Moganshan. The meeting will occur there.”</p><p>Shing concealed his disquiet, his face impassive. Moganshan was about 200 kilometers west of Shanghai.</p><p>The man glanced up, then continued. “The center is luxurious and has many rooms. Manager An would be happy to host you there for the duration of your visit, as long as is convenient for you. She deeply regrets being unable to discuss arrangements with you in advance, but she did not find out about your arrival from your assistant until you were already en route.” He paused. “She informed your assistant you would not need a hotel downtown as the meeting location is not in Shanghai proper.”</p><p>Bright morning sunshine streamed in through the high airport windows but the powerful air conditioning kept a chill in the air. The announcer’s recorded voice echoed in the terminal over the soft sound of moving feet, the clatter of luggage wheels turning over the glossy tiles, the low murmur of voices.</p><p>“I would like Ms. An to confirm this,” Shing said. <em>My assistant could confirm it in part</em>, he thought. His assistant was one phone call away. But standing in this airport, his recently printed business visa in his pocket next to Daiyu An’s card, he felt as though that call would be nothing more than a feeble arrow shot into a world which was rapidly receding. Vincent’s directive was perfectly clear: do whatever it takes to finish this.</p><p>He felt a need to assert himself, as though this were a normal business meeting. He eyed the driver, who had made no move to contact his employer. “Shall I call her then?”</p><p>The driver kept his eyes on Shing’s shoes, but said firmly. “Manager An apologizes, sir, but she is otherwise engaged this morning and cannot take calls. She sent me to fetch you. I am sorry if this inconveniences you, but please, I urge you to accept Manager An’s hospitality.” Shing heard the faint edge of fear in the driver’s voice. “This serves your interest as well and will allow you to conclude your business here more quickly.”</p><p>Somewhere below the tiles, below the concrete and rebar, below the shadows and sub-basements of this industrial building, was the soil and bedrock of a land Shing hadn’t stood upon in many years. He felt an inevitability, as though he always knew he would someday have this uneasy conversation, and the long expected moment had now arrived.</p><p>A woman’s voice flitted through Shing’s head, dry and half-remembered. <em>Qí hŭ nán xià, Sūnzi. </em>The edges of his mouth twitched. <em>It is hard to get off the tiger, Grandson.</em> Shing slipped Ms. An’s business card into his jacket pocket.</p><p>“<em>Hǎo</em>,” he said.<em> Okay.</em> He gave the handle of his overnight carry-on to the driver, who was reaching for it. “But I will need a moment to contact my office.”</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>The driver waited patiently while he called his assistant. The young man confirmed that yes, Ms. An had spoken to him this morning after she had called Vincent’s office. He had shared Shing’s travel schedule with her, and she had informed him of the meeting location and told him that no hotel reservation was needed. His assistant was apologetic. Should he have waited to speak with Shing before speaking with Inspector An? He could still make a reservation in a downtown hotel.</p><p>Shing did not reproach his assistant, who only knew Daiyu An as a Narin Inspector. The woman had left him little choice. If he did not meet her on her terms, he would most likely not meet her at all. He would then have to return to Narin City empty-handed and in the best case, wait two weeks for her to return. In the worst case, he ran the risk of her submitting the report to the Inspector General as written, with unfavorable findings. Either result would enrage Vincent. No, his only option was to meet with her as she had arranged.</p><p>Instead he thanked his assistant, who helpfully informed him that he would let Vincent know that the meeting was proceeding and in the new location.</p><p><em>Moganshan</em>, Shing thought, as he walked with the driver out to the sleek sedan. He had never been there, but he knew of the mountainous area a half-day’s drive from Shanghai. It had long been a playground of the wealthy, a cool and beautiful retreat from the sweltering summers of the sprawling coastal city. Secluded. While many of the Triads had lost both power and influence, it was plausible that the well-organized Ghost Dragons maintained a clan center there.</p><p>The sedan was smooth and silent. Shing watched the wide concrete highways with red vinyl signs of welcome give way to vast industrial thoroughfares crowded with vehicles. The road to Moganshan skirted Shanghai to the south. To the north, the soaring futuristic buildings in its dramatic skyline shimmered in their cloak of pollution. The traffic thinned as they moved through the outlying districts into the quiet cities and towns on the delta of the Cháng Jiāng, or Long River, which westerners called the Yangtze.</p><p>Shing pictured himself in a Ghost Dragon stronghold, meeting with Daiyu An, surrounded by Triad members and enforcers. Alone, without support or transportation. Would he be an honored guest or a captive? Was there a meaningful difference? He texted Vincent from his business phone.</p><p>
  <em>I have arrived. The meeting location is remote, at GD property in Moganshan. Behavior of the operative is suspect. I advise contacting Robert Zhao to confirm GD agreement with Balthuman Organization.</em>
</p><p>He hesitated.</p><p>
  <em>I will check in by text every 6 hours. Next contact at 7pm Narin time.</em>
</p><p>Shing knew his value to Vincent. He was a considerable asset. Vincent did not want the information in Shing’s head to fall into anyone else’s hands. Had Vincent not been so frantic over the threat of investigation, he may well have assigned men to accompany Shing to this meeting.</p><p>His reflection in the tinted window was composed as he analyzed the current situation. No, in a foreign country, on a Triad’s home turf, one or two clan members would have made no difference at all. The Triad’s advantage was overwhelming. The safe option would have been to turn around at the airport, and that moment had passed.</p><p>
  <em>My only choice now is to ride the tiger.</em>
</p><p>They had begun to climb into the foothills. The roads became narrower, steeper, the trees closer together, more lush. The sky above was a vibrant blue, scattered white clouds a cheerful contrast. Shing didn’t need to open the window to know the air was growing cooler and lighter as they ascended into the dense bamboo forest covering the mountains.</p><p>He was entering a trap, that much was certain. The reason given for a face-to-face meeting was pure pretext, much less a meeting at a rural Triad property. Shing did not yet know Ms. An’s motives, but there was no question that she wanted him isolated, vulnerable. She, or another Triad member, could have a vendetta against him, or Vincent…the possibilities were too numerous for speculation to have any value.</p><p>He mentally inventoried all he knew of Triads. In his recollection, they tended to be low-level street operations, and use bladed weapons in attacks, such as cleavers, or machetes. He did not have enough information to calculate the probability, but depending on Ms. An’s agenda, one possible outcome was that he would not return from this business meeting.</p><p>Erdene filled his mind. Her hair soft on his chest, the scent of her skin, like chai tea and jasmine. He remembered the sensations — her hand moving over his face, her lips curving in a smile, brushing over his ear, her whispered words in the dark, so sweet. With her, he was never truly alone. Shing brought out his personal phone, intending to text her. A pure longing for her stabbed through him, sudden, adamant. He closed his eyes.</p><p><em>What if this is the last thing I say to her? </em>The images from his nightmare blossomed in his mind, like black oil on water.<em> No. I do not accept that. Disadvantage is not defeat. The dream may have been a warning, but death is only one possibility.</em></p><p>They passed the last small tourist town and headed deeper into the mountains. The road inclined sharply upwards, winding with the contours of the steep slopes. The driver turned onto what looked like a small unmarked track into the forest. Time was running out. Shing’s fingers moved across the keys. He paused and erased, continued, paused, erased. Finally his eyes swept over his text, satisfied. He hesitated one last moment, then pressed send.</p><p>The car pulled up to a high wooden gate. A small sign said simply “Hillside Retreat.” Shing noticed the driver watching him in the rearview mirror. After a moment the gate opened, and the car pulled ahead.</p><p>As the heavy doors swung shut behind them, Shing could make out a large, modern building ahead through the trees. The car tires ground against the gravel as they slowly made their approach, the path lit all around with dappled sunlight.</p><p>Shing had a nonsensical thought. <em>She doesn’t have a photograph of me.</em></p><p>He felt vaguely ridiculous to be thinking of such a trivial thing, but it bothered him nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>On the slopes above the deep green mountain lake, the wind moved through the bamboo forest. The tops of the canes flexed, their branches brushing against each other, creating tones like flowing water. A trio of sounds—the low roar of the wind itself, the slurred high purr of the long leaves moving together, and an avalanche of gentle knocking, clacking, as the tall canes touched and rebounded. With each turn of the breeze this music, this sunlit conversation, swelled to a crescendo, rising then ebbing away. Waves of sound moved through the air, like sea foam on a green ocean, rolling down the mountainside to cross the lake water like the barest breath, hardly shimmering the heavy still feeling that lay over the surface.</p><p>High above the forest a bird hunted on the wind, its pinion feathers spread wide like dark fingers, its black silhouette moving in arcing lines against the sky. The raptor’s sharp stuttering cry hung jagged over the music of the forest.</p><p>Shing stood on the deck that extended over the jade water, watching the bird overhead. It didn’t look quite large enough to be <em>fèng tóu shé yīng</em>, a snake eagle. It was probably a falcon. The wind moved over his face, across the surface of his tightly braided hair, carrying the easy melody of the forest to him, along with the clean fragrance of the mountain.</p><p>He turned his face into the breeze, savoring this feeling. It had been so long since he had stood inside these scents and sounds. The quality of the sunlight told him the afternoon was advancing. He decided to walk the path leading away from the deck. It meandered along the lakeshore toward the forest, then out of sight.</p><p>Shing knew he was on camera. At the door, the driver had handed him off to an older man who greeted Shing and took his bag, asking him if he had eaten and politely offering tea and refreshments. The man explained that Manager An would join Shing when her meeting concluded, and offered him the option of waiting in a common room or on the deck.</p><p>Shing, who was thoroughly tired of sitting, respectfully declined the tea and chose the deck. He attempted to text his assistant, but the text did not go through despite the strong signal displayed on his screen. <em>A signal jammer</em>, he thought. This was not unexpected. Only authorized devices would be able to send or receive data within the Ghost Dragon compound.</p><p>Likewise, although he had not seen any other people in the lobby and common area besides the older man, he knew other Triad members were present. He felt them. He could picture the room where closed circuit cameras sent signals from all over the property, including this deck, to a bank of screens.</p><p><em>I’m going to walk</em>, he thought. <em>She knows where to find me.</em></p><p>Shing stepped across the small lawn and followed the path into the shade of the forest. The enormous canes were spaced well apart, creating an open, airy feeling. Even a few meters in, the trees towered overhead, ten to fifteen meters tall. Shing knew that further in, the bamboo stands would reach up to thirty meters high, creating a transcendent world in the filtered light below.</p><p>The forest floor was a dense litter of old leaves scattered with ferns, shrubs, and twining vines. Shing stayed on the path, but knew by heart the softness of the ground, knew where pheasants would hide, knew all the insects that would crawl from a fallen branch were he to turn it over. The feeling was like putting on a favorite garment, beloved and familiar.</p><p>He reached out, touching the smooth surface of a bamboo. The pleasure and wistfulness he felt was disturbed by a subtle unease. He recalled her then, sitting above him in the soft lamplight, her lilac hair trailing across her shoulders, her fingers stroking his back. <em>“Shing Ma, do you have regrets?”</em></p><p>He heard his terse response. <em>“Of course. What man doesn’t?”</em></p><p>Around him the shadows were deepening. What few rays of light made it to the forest floor were slanting sharply. He stood amid the trees as before a jury, their endless murmuring song filling his ears. Far off he heard the trickle of a stream, cascading down the slope to feed the lake. Rocks rose here and there from the leaves, exposed like the top of a glacier, the bones of the mountain emerging to form fantastic shapes.</p><p>“Mr. Ma.”</p><p>He only realized he had left the path when he turned to see Daiyu An on it, backlit by light reflected off the lake. She smiled.</p><p>“Welcome.”</p><p>He walked toward her. “Ms. An.”</p><p>She inclined her head slightly, extended her hand. Shing shook it, and they turned back along the path.</p><p>“I hope you had an uneventful journey. Thank you for accommodating me regarding our meeting location.”</p><p>“I am at your disposal. Mr. Balthuman wishes to put this matter behind us, as I’m sure you are aware.” He looked across the lake. It appeared smaller from this vantage than from the deck. “How much time do you think you will need for this interview?”</p><p>She smiled. “Ah, I have good news for you, Mr. Ma. My staff found discrepancies in our software analysis. We corrected the error, and have already submitted the report. This morning the Narin Inspector General closed the investigation, without findings. Your employer will be pleased.”</p><p>Shing stopped walking. He stared at her, assessing. “Then why am I here?”</p><p>Her smile broadened. “That is the question, isn’t it? The employee who welcomed you tells me you haven’t eaten. Let us have an early supper, then we shall discuss your presence here.” She walked a few steps forward, then, seeing he wasn’t following, turned back to him. She clasped her hands behind her back, relaxed, waiting.</p><p>He hesitated only for a moment. He hadn’t eaten at all since getting on the plane this morning, it would be foolish to refuse. He returned to her side and they continued toward the building overlooking the lake.</p><p>“I look forward to it, Ms. An.”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>Erdene adjusted the vertical blinds on the tall office window closest to her so that the bright midday sunshine did not touch the broad screen of her drafting tablet. She grouped several layers of shading on her concept art for Quincey’s pirate-themed novel, and began highlighting.</p><p>Her phone dinged. She felt a thrill of pleasure when she saw the sender.</p><p>
  <em>I have arrived in Shanghai. Not sure how long I’ll be. If I don’t reply to you for a day or so, don’t worry. I’m wearing your gift, and I’m holding your beauty inside my heart. S.</em>
</p><p>She smiled. <em>Reads like a damn postcard</em>. She pictured her mala wound around his wrist, each bead warm against his skin, and texted him back.</p><p>
  <em>Since when do you sign your texts, handsome? Everything okay over there?</em>
</p><p>Her message remained unseen, and after a minute Erdene put her phone down. At the top of the hour she took a quick break. As she drank her fruit-infused water, she considered her phone, still silent and dark. She reread his text. Impulsively, she sent another message.</p><p>
  <em>Hurry back.</em>
</p><p>Humming one of her own melodies, she returned to her drafting.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sounds of the bamboo forest: https://youtu.be/mi2Eb3wt74Y</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. FanFic Tonight Interview with Shing and Erdene - Hiatus Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shing and Erdene are interviewed by the premier fanfic zine, FanFic Tonight, about when their hiatus will be ending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Shing</b> <b>Ma’s Night Out</b></p><p>
  <b>Chapter 18, FanFic Tonight Interview with Shing and Erdene - Hiatus Talk</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em>A</em> <b><em>Midnight Poppy Land</em></b> <em>fanfic by Saucy Tuggles</em></p><p><em>Based on some pretty awesome characters totally owned by </em> <b><em>Lilydusk.</em></b></p><p>
  <em>Midnight Poppy Land can, and should, be viewed on webtoons.com or the WEBTOON app.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Any similarity between this derivative work and the original work is purely accidental and coincidental.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>FanFic Tonight Reporter:</strong> So, we’re here today to talk with the stars of the delightful fanfic </em> <em>Shing Ma’s Night Out</em> <em>, which has turned into quite a bit more than one night! Of course I’m referring to Shing and Erdene. Welcome, you two! So let’s start with the big question. Your fic has been on hiatus for quite some time. Can you tell us a little bit about that?</em></p><p><strong>Erdene:</strong> It has been a while.</p><p><strong>Shing:</strong> Quite a while.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> But we’ve kept busy while we’ve been off-camera, so to speak.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> You’ve kept busy. You’re still in Narin City. I’ve been stuck outside Shanghai <em>forever</em>. I’m extremely impatient to get on with it. It’s been miserable for us to have been apart this long, frankly.</p><p>&lt;Erdene slips her hand in his.&gt;</p><p><strong>E:</strong> That has been difficult for sure.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Well what’s taking so long?</em>
</p><p><strong>S:</strong> The scriptwriter apparently got caught up in another project.</p><p><strong>FFT:</strong> <em>What could possibly be more important than finishing this story?</em></p><p><strong>S:</strong> It’s a fic about my employer. He’s, well, he’s complex.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> He’s a jackass.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Dene, please.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Is that one nearing completion?</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> It looks like it. There’s, what is it? Do you know how much is left, babe?</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Less than ten chapters, and I’m told a lot of it is written. It’s scheduled to end before May 21, 2021 anyway, which is of course when the main story comes back to the big screen.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> And then your fic goes back into production?</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Yes. That’s what the writer said. Nothing else in-between.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Apparently it’s in preproduction right now. We have done some scenes from future chapters.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Can you share any moments from them?</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Unfortunately our NDA for this fic is tougher that the one I signed for Q.B.Noyouko. They’re climactic scenes, you see. </p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Nothing at all?</em>
</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Well, that Daiyu An lady is trouble.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> I think we had already figured that out. Well let’s try a different approach then. For readers who may just be discovering this fic, can you tell them what this story is about?</em>
</p><p><strong>S:</strong> I see it as a story about redemption, facing your past, and forgiveness.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> It’s all those things, but for me it’s also about vulnerability, letting yourself be vulnerable and open. Finding trust. That you can’t really find love without that trust and vulnerability.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Also self-control. I think both of us learn we have to let go of the tight control we’ve kept on ourselves and our lives, in some sense, to move forward.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> I thought you were going to say it was about sex.</em>
</p><p>&lt;laughter&gt;</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Well what about those sex scenes? Up to this point in the story, there sure have been a lot of them.</em>
</p><p><strong>S:</strong> I’m not complaining. Could have had a few more if you ask me.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Yes, please.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Readers assume you did all your own sex scenes.</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Pfft! Of course we did—no faking, no special effects, just us getting down.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Definitely no faking. Everything you saw was all us, and yes I would recommend trying all of it at home.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> So is the relationship between you two real?</em>
</p><p><strong>S:</strong> While respecting our privacy, I will tell you that we did start seeing each other during the fic, and we hope to continue to see each other once this accursed hiatus finally ends.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Like I’d let this one get away.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Do you have a favorite scene in the story so far? Or least favorite?</em>
</p><p><strong>S:</strong> &lt;looks at Erdene&gt; You may think it odd, but I really enjoyed taking you to the botanic gardens. That walk with you is something I’ll always remember, the way you looked with the irises behind you, the red lacquer of the bridge, the lotus pond. The evening air was so soft, the sounds of the insects, and there you were, looking at me, just a little hesitant, but in the end not holding back one bit. It was a peak sensory experience for me. Even before we got back to your place.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Okay, yeah, this hiatus needs to end. Like, <em>now</em>.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> What about you, Erdene? Do you have a favorite scene?</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> It was tiny, but I really liked cooking breakfast for you that first morning. It was so out of character for you to linger so long after a one-night thing. And unlike me to let any hook up ever stay the whole night, to be honest. But that’s not my favorite scene. My favorite was the <em>kinbaku</em> scene, the rope scene. You were so freaking real and emotional in that scene. It really brought us closer. And then maybe going to the beach the next day.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> How many favorites do you have?</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Maybe also the first time you heard me play and fell for me hard.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Oh keep dreaming, you chased me. Saw me one time with my hair down and you practically threw your apartment key at me.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Pfft! Which is why you sat alone nursing your drink the whole night waiting for me to finish my set?</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> —okay then! That’s a lot of favorites, Erdene! Last question. Is there anything you can tell us about your co-star that people don’t already know?</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Like a secret?</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Like a surprising fact.</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Shing’s pretty much as he seems in the fic. Hmm, something surprising… well, he does take twice as long as me in the bathroom every morning.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Hmph.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Why is that?</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> OMG his skin care routine is endless!</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Dene…</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Truth. How many snails have sacrificed their slime for that complexion?</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Not cool, Dene. Well one surprising fact about Erdene is that she loves junk food and horror movies.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> That’s two facts.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Junk food?</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Not sweets. I like salty and spicy.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> This isn't bougie snacks, mind you. I mean junk food you can get at a gas station. Flamin’ Hot Cheetos. Funyuns. </p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Interesting. And what do you like about horror films? The gore?</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> No, just the thrills and jump scares. I make him watch them with me. He can’t stand them.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> So tedious. Everything the characters do is monumentally stupid. I endure them because when she jump scares she usually lands on me.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Is there anything surprising about your other co-stars that we should know about?</em>
</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Scharch is actually a cream puff. Having to play a volatile sociopath is so stressful for him he does adult coloring books between scenes to relax.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> What kind of coloring books? I was never in a scene with him.</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Harry Potter.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> For real?</p><p><strong>S:</strong> Mainly dragons and other magical animals, I think. Hippogriffs.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Okaaaaaaay… What about you, Erdene? Any tea on your other co-stars?</em>
</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Idk, Jacob can be a bit of an ass. He’s always stealing my Cheetos. But you probably knew that, it’s more or less canon…hmm…well, Quincey is a gym rat. You could tell by his build, but like, a serious gym rat. He has a grubby tee shirt he wears with a dumbbell on it that says “Romance writers need more IRON.” He also watches Hallmark Channel, but no surprise there.</p><p><em><strong>FFT:</strong> Well, I for one am excited that your hiatus is ending! There's light at the end of the tunnel, at least. When can we expect new chapters, and the conclusion, of </em> <em>Shing Ma’s Night Out</em> <em>?</em></p><p><strong>S:</strong> If the current Zaddy’s Girl fic ends on schedule in late May, then we should be back on line for publication in June 2021.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> It cannot be soon enough, seriously.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"><strong>S:</strong> One hundred percent agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>FFT:</strong> Thank you both for your time with us today!</em>
</p><p><strong>S:</strong> It’s been a pleasure. Thank you for having us.</p><p><strong>E:</strong> Shing Ma’s Night Out will conclude this summer! Woot! Woot!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you to every reader who believes in this story and has stuck it out through what was really a crisis in confidence. The rest of this fic, while completely plotted, is challenging and scary for me, in no large part because it has such meaning for me, but every piece I’ve done in the interim has built my skills, and my faith in my writing, and will make the conclusion of Shing Ma’s Night Out even better. ❤️</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>